Hazy Days
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: Nobody, nowhere, and nothing is perfect. I see the Lightwoods as a challenge, and i'm determined to break through their perfect image to see who they really are. But Alec's sort of gorgeous, and Jace has influential friends. So i'm working on it... -[Various POV's, mainly Magnus. School fic!] - OOT rating, to be safe. AU-human world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Also, as a heads up, I'm aware that technically some of the later characters are connected across the Infernal Devices and Mortal Instruments – but for the sake of the story, they're simply friends unless I say otherwise, which I won't (:

**Magnus' POV.**

As I stand there and look at them, my first thought - after a string of awe-inspired curse words - is _'God, they are perfect'._

Perfectly formed beings with perfectly placed features and skin. Perfectly long legs with perfectly flawless demeanours and perfectly chiselled jaw-lines and cheek bones. And as much as I admire perfection, as much as I am _literally _admiring the perfection in front of me, I shake my head quietly with a sad smile. Nobody, nothing, nowhere is physically perfect. If it isn't physical, then it's mental, and vice-versa. Everything has a flaw, a weakness, some sort of vice. As stunningly beautiful as these people are, their perfectioned façade shattered as soon as they appeared in my line of sight.

However perfection is rarely attainable in my opinion, so it's a minor accomplishment at best, for they are beautiful if not perfect. And if you happen to stumble across them, I'm sure time would move slowly as they walk, everyone would listen as they spoke, and they'd all be posed like the hot-stuff in the manga comics that instantly makes you fall head-over-ass in love. Perfect? Doubtable. Beautiful? Undeniable.

The men more-so in the tall-dark-and-handsome way, the females more model-esque. The fair haired male seems slightly out of place, but is still God-like with a classical greek finish to his frame. I imagine there's plenty of muscle under _his_ clothes. And the youngest, a boy, not yet fully grown but still, I image he's the tallest in his class.

I finish putting the cat treats into the cupboard, sneaking looks at them from behind shelves. You see, normally, I just volunteer at the animal shelter which is backed onto the vets. However today, which is Sunday, they are short staffed and the receptionist fell ill the night before. I wasn't doing much at the shelter side of things so I was happy to help out the vets as well. I'd just finished giving the pets their treats when they'd walked in, happy, glamorous and beautiful.

I know them, vaguely. The Lightwoods. They go to my school, but even if I weren't aware of them and their glass-roof popularity, their uniform would've told me their educational status. Black trousers, burgundy skirts for the girl. White shirts, long or short sleeved depending on preference, topped with a V necked burgundy jumper or button-down blazer, again, depending on preference.

The two boys have the same coloured tie on, a plain black, showing their status as seniors. The girl has a grey one on; still a junior. The younger boy beside them, a child no older than ten, is dressed in black trousers, black shoes, a white short sleeved crisp shirt with a burgundy tie around his neck, his grey jumper tied rebelliously around his small waist. He's evidently still in primary school – the feeder one to the high school and college his older siblings attend.

But yes, the way they walked, practically _glided _into the vets, was truly angelic and of course no different to the way they normally behaved. Superior but modest. Even the way they stand emanates something _else. _The husband had held the door open for everybody; the young boy had rushed in, followed by the girl known as Isabelle, the Junior, followed by her brothers, Alec and Jace, the two seniors, who stood as close to her as body guards would. Then the mother of the bunch stepped gracefully through the door, her husband closing it behind her before they linked arms so fluidly I almost missed it.

The young boy rocks up onto his toes and rings the bell at the desk. I wait five seconds, hearing no move from anyone else to rush to the aid of the beautiful people, before I secure the final small box of treats on the shelf and walk around to greet them. Behind the glasses, the young boy has eager baby blue eyes – which is very cute. I give him a smile.

"And what can I do for you today?" He gapes at me a little and then curiously looks around me.

"You're not Marie" He observes suspiciously.

"Max" Isabelle hisses with a parental frown on her perfect little face. _Perfect? _Upon further inspection, as I caught her icy-blue eyes, I suddenly thought her doll like, too pretty and polished. _She isn't perfect. _She offers a rehearsed smile in my direction. "I'm sorry, usually Marie runs the desk"

"It's fine" I shrug it off and flip through the book on the desk, looking for L's. "Do you have an appointment?"

"We're here to pick up Church" Max rocks up further on his toes, growing a couple of inches to see the book on the desk. "You didn't lose him, did you?" I almost laugh at the genuine concern and worry that the young kid is drowning his eyes in. "We're the Lightwoods. L-I-G-"

"I know" I quirk an eyebrow, running over the family in front of me. Jace, your typical jock, looks straight back. The cutie known as Alec, stood awkwardly next to him, blinks and looks away. "Church. White, fluffy?" Max nods eagerly. _That cat is a demonic, unsocial, broody, fur-ball of cotton-wool. _"I'll bring him out to ya'. One sec'" I turn and head into the back, past the cats roaming free in large pens and to the ones in the finer section. I find the Demon Cat. He's scowling, lying on his stomach overgrown with so much fur I can't find his face. "I'll make you a deal. You can go home, if you don't come back. Or at least make some friends and cheer up a bit" Somewhere in the fluff he meows, unfurling himself and coming closer so I can grip him. He squirms in my arms and I carry him back to the desk. Max grins. "Do you have a cat-pen to take him back in?"

"Church doesn't like it" Jace says matter-of-factly.

"He's ok on my knee!" Max reaches forwards to take Church from me but Isabelle stops him. "Why?" He questions.

"He's too heavy, you can't carry him"

"I can" Max protests, a frown on his face. It's amusing how the family can be so outwardly perfect, yet so out of tune with each other. Why not give the cat to the kid? Church meows over my shoulder and crawls around the back of my neck.

"He likes you" Mr. Lightwood steps forwards, holding his arms out. Church leaps awkwardly from my shoulders and into his arms, purring like a throttle on a car. Mrs Lightwood steps forwards, pulling a designer purse out of her designer handbag. I smell the new Gucci perfume, too.

"How much do we owe you?" I head back to the desk and check the book, finding the Lightwoods name along with church's and the bill totalled up beside it. She slides her credit card into the machine and pays. My eyes fall back to tall-dark-and-handsome over there. I don't' really talk to him much considering he's in my classes for a lot of things, but then again, there are social boundaries. He's one of _them _and I am one of me.

"Thanks" I tell her when it's finished. She pulls out her card, puts it back in her designer purse which falls back into her designer handbag. "If there's any problems or concerns, feel free to ring or pop back in" She smiles a practiced smile. It's weighed with worry, insecurity and something else. A tiredness?

"Thank you" She turns and walks away, Mr. Lightwood already at the door, holding it open with Church cradled in his other arm. Isabelle leaves first, then Max, who strokes the cat on the way past, then Jace and Alec, who offers a quick smile in my direction before their mother passes through the door and it closes behind them all with a jingle of the bell. I grin to myself. _He smiled at me. _I bite my lip, unable to contain my excitement. _He smiled at me. _Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of their fanatics. I acknowledge their existence and their beautifulness and their perfect perfectness that is fake, but I don't worship the ground they walk on. _But he smiled at me. _And for that, I might just start paying more attention to those ocean-blue eyes and that adorable smile.

I don't mind school. I can see why it's necessary and what-not, I just disagree with the timing in which they place you into the main educational system. I mean come on, when kids are growing? Changing? Developing? Exploring? What better time to stick a bunch of different, confused kids (who feel the need to be someone _else _in order to fit in and be normal) into a system where you're either the lion or the prey? If you ask me, someone got that seriously wrong, but as it doesn't seem to be changing any time soon, I put up with it.

After meeting up for a few minutes with Camille, Tessa and Jem to discuss homework notes before my lesson on a Monday morning, I head to my English Lit class alone; it's the one class I don't have with any of them although I thoroughly enjoy it. However, my mood brightens when I realise that I do in fact have it with Alec Lightwood – Mr tall-dark-and-handsome. Now, please bear in mind that I never paid much attention to him before, or any of the Lightwoods. I passed them in the corridor, acknowledged their superiority and greatness, I may have picked up on their stunning features at some point, but I didn't really care about their weekend escapades to other countries, their latest trends which flooded around the school within days, or which car they turned up in at school. The only way I can describe it is that feeling you get when you need a new hair cut or style, you want something different and you're not sure what to go for – so you start picking up on everyone else's hair styles. Or when you've not done your eyeliner as perfect as usual, so you spend the day scrutinising everybody else's. It's something you inadvertently start doing because subconsciously, you feel the need to. I'd never engaged with the Lightwoods of my own accord, other than some of Jace's solid-beef friends which was most definitely _not _of my own accord. I never felt the need to. However once they'd appeared in the vets, I seemed to pick up on them a bit more, which made me slightly uneasy. As if they might notice me more as well. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. _It's unlikely. _

I walk into the room, uncaring of the eyes that pay me unwanted attention or no attention at all. Either suits me just fine. My hair, in all its glory, is spiked, glittered and gelled. I had to do _something _to brighten up the dull school uniform. I glance at Alec for a second, but he's with some of his other friends and doesn't seem to notice. Nothing new there – we never used to mingle and a demon cat isn't going to change that. I put my bag on my desk and wait for the teacher to begin her class as I pull out my pencil case and note books. We're doing Shakespeare, first sonnets and then a play. And that's fine by me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGNUS: **

Second period we have art, which I have with Camille. Alec is in a lot of my classes so I'm not surprised to see him there, sat at the back in the corner surrounded by his friends. This time, he spots me as I walk into the classroom and head to one of the desks at the side next to Camille.

"Hey!" She greets cheerfully, moving her bag to the side and letting me sit next to her. "Have a good weekend? You didn't say much before" I shrug.

"Not much to say really. I was at the shelter all weekend. I saw some interesting things though" I wiggle my eyebrows and sit back, feeling the uneasy sensation that's being watched. "Like a certain beautiful family with their demon of a cat" I roll my eyes and lean forwards. "It's a monster in disguise, I tell you" She chuckles at this, her hair falling over her shoulders. She rearranges it.

"The Lightwoods?" I nod. "What's so interesting about them? Everybody knows everything there is to know about them"

"I've seen them around but I've never really _seen _them. Isabelle is quite attractive-" Camille gasps and raises her perfect eyebrows at me. "Oh, dear, not like _that. _She's a beautiful girl, admittedly, but it dawned on me yesterday that they _aren't _perfect" Camille spares me a confused look. "Alec. Tall, dark, handsome, perfect, yes?"

"Certainly" She agrees.

"Jace. Like he's been yanked out of a greek statue-thing, belongs with Zeus and other godly creatures?"

"No complaint here" She smiles.

"Isabelle. Tall, beautiful, sort of model-esque?" Camille nods. "Outwardly, they're perfect, or at least they try to be" I attempt to explain but she's still looking at me like she does when I do nothing with my hair. _Confused. _

"They _are _perfect. They're the Lightwoods Mag, _The _Lightwoods" She uses her hands for emphasis. "Perfection in a bottle"

"Yeah, a bottle that's waiting to be broken" I sigh. "Nothing's perfect" I remind her absently.

"So are they going to be your next project? Now getting Tessa and Jem together has succeeded?" My eyebrows shoot up.

"I wasn't thinking that – but you're right" She laughs and glances up as the teacher walks in. "I'm gonna' find the un-find-able" I challenge myself.

"Mag, that's not a word" Camille chuckles.

"I just invented it. Therefore, it is" She gives me a wink and I grin.

The perfect opportunity presented itself to me, on a silver platter, rimmed with gold, under a shining halo, sprinkled with glitter, complete with a choir singing in the background. Two words. Paired. Project. Now I may have mentioned that Alec has his group, namely _Them, _and I have me and mine. We don't mingle. Social laws n' all. But they can't stop me from being me – and aside from social humiliation which hasn't ever really happened (bullies don't count in my world), I have nothing to lose by asking. In order to find their flaws in their perfected lives, I needed to get closer to them. Pairing up with Alec for an art project would be the ideal excuse. My plan was already in my head. I'd given myself a motivational speech, I'd prepared an escape clause from all possible turns of events – all in the space of ten seconds. At which the teacher continues to mention that he's already picked the pairs, and my hopes – in all their glittering abstractness – fall like shimmering confetti to the floor.

He proceeds to read out his pre-paired names. Camille isn't happy that she's with some girl (she gets along better with guys), but I know she'll try and be friendly. _Try _being the key word there, Camille is a hard nut to crack. She apologises for my misfortune and begins to pack up her things.

I resign myself to my notepad, twirling my pen around and around as Camille is beckoned over to the other table to begin discussing her project ideas. I didn't hear my name, or who my partner would be, but they'd damn well be moving here because my day has just been ruined by a certain art teacher.

"So err….mind if I sit?" I wave a hand at the voice and the chair scrapes back. I get a waft of the new Hugo Boss scent – it's not strong, but it's a contrast to Camille's usual floral scent. I turn curiously, met with two shy, very, _very _deep ocean-blue eyes.

"Alec?" I breathe, my eyebrows shooting up. I turn to Camille at the other end of the room, she wiggles her phone at me and I feel it vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out.

"So, do you have any ideas for the project?" Alec begins, turning to a new page in his notepad.

_Behave and have fun! Xox_

"To be honest, I wasn't paying attention" I flip my phone back into my pocket and scan the board at the front with the details on it. "Project. On a form of art? Due for next week. Deadline none-negotiable. Failure to produce work = instant fail. That's it? Eugh, not much to go on" I roll my eyes and Alec smiles the same rehearsed smile his mother had. _Polite, honest and beautiful. Fake. _

"I like it when it's open like this; it isn't specific so you can do pretty much anything" He says, still smiling. "Why don't we start by making a list of the different types of art forms" He starts, flipping the pen curiously over his knuckles as he frowns in thought. "Then we can choose something we both like, or can do, at least" I nod in agreement (its all I can do seeing as my voice seems to have stopped working) and he seems satisfied. "Ok, so, painting?" He writes it in elegantly formed letters. I'm not sure if I'm meant to be making my own list, but I'm too wrapped up watching his hand write things. It's creepily elegant for a guy. Almost classic. "Drawing – sketching, I guess" He glances at me, his eyes shockingly vibrant against this jet black hair that falls over his eyes, He brushes it aside carelessly. _I'm meant to be contributing. _I remind myself.

"Photography" I tell him. "Modelling could be an art form. As could fashion I guess, like fine art?" He laughs a whisper of a laugh, writing down my contributions.

"You sound like my sister" It rolls of his tongue so naturally, but he looks up, startled, as if he didn't mean to say it. "Not that-…I mean, it's not a bad thing, its just-…sorry" He finishes lamely. I shrug it off. "Umm…Sculptures?" He continues.

"Sure, why not. Dance?" I offer.

"K', could music be one?" He asks, pausing on the line, debating.

"Don't see why not" I say, and he adds it to the list. "Theatre and film, too"

"Ah" He says, like he should've thought of it sooner. "Would you class Literature as an art form? Poetry and stuff?" My head snaps to him. _Now why didn't _I_ think of that! _

"Yes!" He gives me a light smile in response to my enthusiastic answer.

"I think we'll be fine" He says, glancing back at me with those blue orbs. "Though, if we reach a conclusion by the end of the lesson, I doubt we'll have time in school to finish the project so we'll have to stay behind some nights"

"It's fine" There's nobody at home to worry about me anyways. "Are there any ones in particular that you're liking on there, so far?" I ask, peering at the list. _I wouldn't be surprised if he can do all of them to perfection. Practiced perfection, that is. _

"Well...I can paint, but I'm not Picasso" He laughs airily. "Drawing? Not so good. Objects are fine – but people?" I give him a shrug as he looks to me for an opinion.

"I don't like the sound of painting to be honest" I confess. "Drawing is a strong point for me, but not you" My head tilts to the right idly.

"Photography is interesting" Alec smiles. "It has lots of possibilities" He writes a dash next to 'Photography' and pauses. "Like, nature. It's an art form, right?" He glances at me and I nod. He jots it down. "You said modelling before, that could work" He adds that too. "There's different categories to go into, like portraiture, landscape, still life...ah, you said fashion" He squeezes it onto the end of the line and draws more arrows up and around his words. "Photojournalism?"

"I'm guessing you like photography" I note, smiling ever so slightly. He blinks and seems surprised, almost... _shocked. _He backtracks, defending himself.

"Well, it's a point of interest I guess, I've always liked it and admired good photographs – I've never _tried _it before so I thought maybe this would be a good opportunity to-..." He blinks slowly. "It's just ideas" He says slowly. "We don't have to if you don't want to – there are the others" He looks back at the list and pulls a debatable face. "Sculptures?"

"I appreciate their importance, what they stand for and whoever has the patience to make them – however I'm fairly sure I have zero talent for _anything _sculpture related" My eyebrows raise and I bite my lip. "Unless its play-dough or blue-tack. They're ok" Alec smiles that well-practiced smile and nods before crossing off sculpture. Apparently he didn't agree with it either. He checks the list.

"Dance?" I briefly wonder if he can dance. I can dance – _on a dancefloor in the middle of some club with neon lights and a swarm of raving bodies next to me- _but I won't. "...I'm assuming you don't dance?" I smirk and shake my head. _Not the way you want me to. _"Ah, me neither"

"Choreography?" I inquire. "It branches off dance; we could choreograph something and get the dancers down in the arts wing to do it" Alec seems impressed.

"Sounds good" He jots down 'choreography?' next to Dance. "Can you write music?" He asks.

"Pffft, no" I wave a hand in dismissal, but a thought strikes me. I turn back to him curiously. "Can you?" He nods ever so slightly.

"It's not something I tend to advertise. My mum works with the music industry a lot" He states it like a question, looking slightly sheepish. "She gets new artists with tons of talent but few can write their own music"

"You _write _songs for famous artists?" I ask incredulously.

"Sometimes. They go in a big bank of works and some get picked, some don't" He gives me a one-shoulder shrug. "Do you play any instruments?" I shake my head, still in awe. "Nothing?" He seems surprised, like every kid should play at least one instrument. Maybe they did in his world. "Oh..."

"You do?" I ask, something like envy creeping into my voice. _Why? _

"I used to. My dad had a piano he liked to play when we were little. He taught me, but it got old and he chucked it out; I didn't miss it as much as I thought I would, so I stopped playing" If Alec wrote the music and played it, the work load wouldn't be shared and it wouldn't be fair. "I guess music is a no, then" He puts a cross next to the header. "Theatre and film?"

"Direct our own movie and be the next Quentin Tarantino or Chris Nolan?" _It sounds appealing. _"Sure, why not" Alec chuckles quietly. "Though, I know nothing about film making"

"We could combine it with the 'music' category and make a music video? Or is that going off on a tangent?" He asks with a frown. _Well aren't we all geared up with good ideas. _

"Go for it" I encourage. He writes 'music video' next to the Theatre and Film heading. There's only one left. "What's the last one?"

"Literature" He sighs and sits back with an easy smile. "It's safe, I reckon"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm uploading two because in my head, this was one loooooong chapter but obviously it's too long on its own - so really, it's part 2 :P Sorry! (or not?) **

**(:**

**Still Magnus:**

"_Go for it" I encourage. He writes 'music video' next to the Theatre and Film heading. There's only one left. "What's the last one?"_

"_Literature" He sighs and sits back with an easy smile. "It's safe, I reckon"_

"Safe?" I frown.

"Well..." He takes my frown as an attack and begins to defend himself. "I like literature but there's not many exciting things we can do with it. Poetry, plays, a short story... it's good, but safe" I see his point and nod slowly in agreement.

"I guess... so where does that leave us?" He smiles and checks our notes, bottom upwards. "Music video" He announces. "Dance and choreography – so the choreography ...thing" He pulls a face. "I don't know about that one" He admits.

"It could be fussy, and we do only have a week to do it in– forget it. Cross it off" He nods in agreement and puts a line through it.

"So it's just the music video, or photography" He finishes brightly. "Either of which sound ok to me" I nod, weighing the pro's and cons.

"The music video will probably allow more for group work. Getting things together, filming it, and the post-production" I tell him.

"But so could the photography" _He's really rooting for it. _I smile as he continues. "It'd take a considerable less amount of time compared to the music video – and like you said, we only have a week. One of us could take the pictures and the other direct, or model, or – there's also post-production in photography so there's that too, but that could take away from the originality of the photography itself" He adds thoughtfully."Or we could both take photos and put them together in some sort of art installation-…" He glances at me.

"Alec" I breathe, smiling. "Shall we go for photography?" He beams a grin. A _genuine _grin.

"Would you mind?" _So selfless. _I shake my head.

"Not at all. You can be the photographer if you like" His eyes widen and I'm drawn into those deep pools of blue. "You'd make a better model, though" I whisper, barely realising I was talking out loud. He blinks, looking slightly amused. "I just meant, you're all..._you. _Cheekbones, hair and masculinity"

"And you're what?" He chuckles. "I think you'd be interesting to photograph" He says quietly.

"Interesting?" I chuckle. "You'd have fun with all this and the flash guns, I'm telling you" I roll my eyes and point to the glitter on my hair. Alec smiles again. "Fashion is one thing I _can _do. Model clothes on a catwalk? Fine" _Did I really just tell him that? Most of the stuff I do is either school-related or charity work. He's a pro at everything. _" I don't take photography lightly" I quickly move on. "I'd be terrible. And besides, if you're being the photographer, I wouldn't want to ruin your artistic..._whatever_" He seems put out.

"I'm worried you won't get the credit" He shrugs.

"Meh, s'fine" I smile. "As long as you get your grade"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He suddenly goes stiff; defensive. "You think that I have to get good grades in everything?" _Don't you? _He scoffs lightly at me and turns to his notepad.

"Everybody expects a lot from you, don't they?" He doesn't say anything and I rock back on my chair, tilting it so it's on it's two back legs. "I only meant that Art's an easy subject to get a good grade in if you're on the right track. Judging from your ideas, you're on the right track. You deserve a good grade for your ideas. I don't really care about me and my grade. So you go ahead and do what you like" My chair tips forwards and I take a page from my notepad, writing in the centre 'Photography' in big capital letters, in a bubble with spikes coming off it. "So, photography categories" I go over the ones he'd mentioned before and add a few more. Alec seemed more comfortable with the inanimate object side of things, but I counterbalanced him by saying that it wasn't easy to get emotion out of an inanimate object. This stimulated the conversation about emotion, and since when was that a theme? To which, it became apparent, that finding a theme would be the best thing to do first-off, and then find the category which it would best fit in. Alec had a harder time trying to find a good theme.

"What do you like?" I asked him.

"This is about you too" He reminded me. "Just cause I like photography and I'm taking the pictures doesn't mean I'm picking the theme too" My eyebrows raise and I quirk a smile. He smiles his practiced smile back at me. "You can pick the theme; it'll be your contribution until we find something else" _Fair play. _"So, what do you like?" He asks me. "Fashion. Clothes?" He guesses. _Am I that obvious. _ "Hey, are you still there?" He peers at me carefully.

"I was thinking" I mutter. "The project is on a form of art" He nods. "We have chosen photography" He nods again. "Therefore, wouldn't it make sense to show photography off in its best form?"

"I didn't think of it like that" He says quietly, pen to his lip in thought. "What's photography's best form?" _You're the photography lover. _"I'm slightly media inclined" He decides. "Though, I'm not sure where that fits in. It could be photojournalism if we head too far in-"

"Fashion" I state. "Adverts, in the magazines, on the tv? It's photography in disguise" He lights up like a light bulb.

"The clothes ones? Perfume ones?" He clarifies. _Probably all high-end in your case. _I nod.

"And" I continue. "It'll leave for a good essay at the end on how photography affects the public-" He gives me a blank look. "Ok, an apple on a table. Unappealing, yes?" He nods. "Pretty young girl, holding an apple in a floaty dress looking all womanly and beautiful. Apple becomes more appealing?"

"Ah" He sighs, realising my point. "Yeah, the media does all that for a purpose. They catch the wants and needs of their audience and use it to appeal to them"

"I'll do the essay, it can be my contribution" I write down our final base idea and make a note about the essay.

"Are you sure? I feel bad that all I'm doing is taking the pictures" He bites his lip and looks over his notes.

"Photography isn't about just taking pictures" I remind him. "There's an art to it, one which you clearly love. So just do what you do and we'll be fine" He nods slowly.

"We still need a theme though. An advert for what? Clothes?" He glances at my hair with his practiced smile. "Hair styles?" His playful tone catches me off guard.

"First we'll need a model. Once we find one, then we can discuss the theme depending on what he or she is willing to do"

"Sounds like a plan" He nods. "Male or female?" I shrug. "We could ask around and see who's willing?" The idea suddenly terrifies me. The bell goes to signal the end of the lesson and the beginning of break.

"Can I leave that with you?" I ask hesitantly. "You probably have more contacts and what-not" I glance at Camille, she's not sure whether to come over. She stays at the table. _Camille? Would she do it? She might... _"I can ask some of my friends but they're all fairly shy" Alec nods and begins to pack his things away.

"Okay, sure. I'll ask around anyway. If it's a week's project, should we aim to have everything finalised in the next few days, and then use Friday and the weekend to put things together?" Friday was the seniors half-day. We finish early and it's the ideal time to meet up, normally to go out and get ready for a party, but in this case, I guess I won't be clubbing this weekend. "Magnus?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Ok" I nod.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow at some point with an update, ok?" He gives me a piece of paper; his phone number. "Let me know if any of your friends can do it and we'll see where to go from there. We might be able to use more than one person or something" He seems to like that idea. He lifts his bag onto his shoulders and double checks he hasn't left anything. "So...is that ok?"

"Sure" I say, glancing at his friends that are heading to the door; they pause to wait for him. "You should go" He glances back at them, turning to me with his rehearsed smile. He offers a small nod and leaves with his group, instantly being surrounded as they head into the corridor. Camille wanders over to me, plopping her bag on the desk and leaning her left hip against its edge.

"So? How'd it go?" I blink, glancing up at her and her expectant face and raise my eyebrows.

"How do you feel about being a model for an undecided-themed photography shoot later this week?"

Camille was furious. No, she wouldn't be a model, she _couldn't _be a model, she had no idea what to do which would be _totally _embarrassing in front of a Lightwood. But more importantly, why didn't _I _choose to take the pictures of _Alec. Alec _could've modelled.

"It could've been perfect" She sighs, looking at me softly.

"I considered it; but it couldn't have sounded gayer if I'd tried" She chuckles at this. "He's happy enough to do the photography, he likes it" She sighs again but it's her _'Ok, I give up' _sigh. "So what's your theme with...whoever"

"Chelsea. Her name is Chelsea and she's a keen choreographer. Which conveniently fits in with my dance" I nod in approval. "She's going to choreograph something and I'll dance it – she'll probably record it" Camille shudders.

"You'll be fine" I assure her with a smile. We approach Tessa and Jem at our usual place in the cafeteria. They've already got their snacks and drinks out and are talking about something or other. "Hiya Lovebirds" I announce as we take our seats on the other side of the rectangular table. "How is the Land of Tessa and Jem today?" Tessa giggles at me, her hair falling over her shoulders lightly as a blush floats across her cheeks. Jem glances at her with a small blush of his own, nothing but care in his eyes. "All is well, then" I conclude. I leave it a while before asking them if they'd like to model for me and Alec; they both start hyperventilating at the thought before promptly refusing apologetically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Magnus!**

The day ends on a high and I'm feeling happier than I thought I would. _I don't know why I thought it'd be any different. _The only changing factor is a certain Lightwood. I say goodbye to Tessa and Jem as they leave the school grounds hand in hand, ahead of Camille and myself; they live on the same street, a few streets away from me, but I think they're going out for dinner or something. Camille lives a few blocks away from me, so we always end up walking home together infinitely. However, just as I step out of the grounds, about to lapse into a conversation about the weather, _he _pops up and obstructs my way. Not that I minded being body-blocked by him and his deep, _deep _eyes. It's more the shock. And the fact that he _isn't _surrounded. And the fact that he's _openly _talking to me. I thought he gave me his number so he could text without having to be seen associating with me?

"Are you in a rush?" Alec asks, glancing at Camille before smiling his practiced smile at us both. Camille shakes her head, saying nope and popping her 'p' with a smile back. "So I asked around about the model thing" _Eager beaver! _My eyes widen. "Did any of your friends accept?" I glance at Camille and she looks away nervously.

"I've already made arrangements" She says, regretfully. "Sorry" Alec smiles. I get the feeling Camille's rejection of the modelling offer isn't going to break his heart.

"It might be slightly weird, but Izzy's willing to help. She's sort of modelled before so she's got some knowledge, and I can boss her about cause, y'know, big brother" His eyes light up. _Is this the real you? _"So...sound ok?" _Izzy? _

"Your sister?" I confirm. He nods. "She doesn't mind?"

"She seemed ok to do it when I asked her – although, I don't think a bit of bribery will hurt" He adds quietly. Camille laughs at this and I smile. _It must be nice to have siblings. _"So...do you reckon Izzy will be ok? We can work with one model, yeah?" _I don't think I've ever seen you this excited, or talked so much. I thought you were the quiet one. _

"Sure. Does she have any themes in mind?"

"She's gonna' think about it and get back to us. I'll let you know tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, ok" He nods and suddenly spins when someone calls his name. _Jace. _"Gotta' go. See ya'" He turns and walks away quickly, greeting Jace with a small thump to the arm. _Even if his family are perfectly perfect and fake, their relationship is solid. _He and Jace share a smile and a joke before they get into the car that they drive to and from school. Alec slips into the drivers seat. _It would've been nice to have siblings. _

"Are ya' coming?" Camille is a few steps ahead now. I look to her with a fond smile. "What?" She asks, suspiciously. _Camille. Tessa. Jem. They're all the family I need. _

"Nothing" I shift my bag over my shoulders a little more and catch up to her in a stride. "Let's go"

The next day brings rain. Camille shows up on my doorstep in the morning, dressed suitably from her shiny sunshine-yellow Docs (which _aren't _uniform and she'll probably get told off for) to her black and white, figure-hugging trench coat and her red, ladybird umbrella. Her legs were bare apart from the black socks that were crunched up, poking out just above the top of her Docs.

"Really, dear?" I invite her in from the rain and she immediately drops the brolly, shaking it to the floor and shutting the door behind herself. "Skirt? In this weather?"

"With tights!" She perks, smiling. I sigh and pick up my bag from the kitchen, grabbing my not-very-waterproof jacket from the chair. It's a cream-coloured leather (fake, not everyone can afford high-end designer fashion clothes, even if they adore the fashion itself. I settle mostly for look-a-likes unless it's drop-dead gorgeous). It has black stitching, and although it's not waterproof, it should keep me dry enough to get to school. Besides, it'll go over my burgundy uniform jumper.

"C'mon, lets get going" She goes to pick up her brolly as I pick up my bag. She opens my front door and steps out. "Eugh, it got heavier" She jumps out childishly into a puddle and steps aside to let me out. I lock the door behind me and slip under her brolly. "Afraid your hair'll get wet?" She teases.

"No, but are you?" I knock her aside playfully with my hip and she jolts the umbrella, exposing her hair to the torrential rain. She squeals in protest and runs her hand through her light locks. "Thought so"

We arrive and head straight into the main hall, spotting Jem and Tessa in their usual seats. We slide into place opposite them and talk about nonsense before the bell rings for first lesson. I have maths with Tessa today, but Jem and Camille both have science, so they separate from us as myself and Tessa head to maths, my smaller friend mumbling her disapproval at the subject. It wasn't her best, admittedly. I spend the lesson working out my own tasks and helping Tessa with hers. Just because it wasn't her best subject and she hated it didn't mean that she wouldn't _try. _She was quite stubborn at bettering herself, which I always thought was a charming fact about her. Though, half way through the lesson, I felt a pair of eyes on me. As mentioned, I have most lessons with Alec, though, we very rarely spoke, different social groups and such. So when I turned to figure out who was _staring _at me, I didn't know what to think when I saw it was him. But not just him, him and all his friends. Part of me felt slightly vulnerable. The rest of me couldn't give a fuck. I resisted the urge to flip them off, cause Alec was my project partner and I didn't want to piss him off by offending his friends, so I turned and continued to help Tessa solidly until the end of the lesson.

The next block, or period, on my timetable is a blank, so a free period. Tessa has textiles over in the art department, which cheers her up a bit. She leaves me with a smile and a hug, at any rate. But I can't get Alec's attention out of my head. _He's gonna' screw me up. _I realise. Sighing, I turn to head to 'our table' in the cafeteria, only bumping into Alec as he and his 'crew' filed out of the classroom.

"Sorry" He apologised, stepping aside with his fakefake smile. "Oh hey, any more ideas on the theme?" I shake my head apologetically and frown. _Why is he talking to me in front of the others? _I can't figure out what it is and it's setting me on edge. Before he can say anything else, I slip away as a new conversation sparks up among his friends.

I don't evade him all day – he always seems to be there, smiling his fakefake smile. Talking to me when he can – which is usually at the end of every lesson whilst his friends are busy – but always about the project. _Maybe he's just eager. _Doing something you like _can _boost your happiness levels.

But Alec's been weird for the whole day. For my morning class with Tessa, maths, then with my later lessons of Science, religious studies and then history. He always caught my attention, and _meant _to. _He _started it. I got the feeling it was either some kind of dare or joke. It was too weird and I didn't like it.

I'm putting some of the spare books I'd got out from the library into my locker when I spot Alec walking down the corridor, flanked by Jace and Izzy and others. Though, the others seem to flake off as they got near the main door. Izzy and Jace keep walking, sending uncertain glances at Alec, who encourages them with his fakefake smile and waves them on, tossing the car-keys at Jace. He catches them expertly and leaves with Izzy.

"Hey" He turns to me and fiddles with his bag strap. "So-"

"Why are you doing this?" I blurt out.

"Doing what?" He draws out. The light in his eyes seems to fade a little.

"You never talked to me before and now you're..._everywhere_" I slot the last few books into my locker and lock it with a crash. "Is it some kind of joke? Or dare?" _Cause your brother and his friends have fun with those kinds of things. _He looks positively lost. Maybe he _was_ just being nice.

"Um... if you'd rather we meet in private then we can do that" He says slowly, contemplative. "I didn't think it'd be a problem. Sorry"

"It's not _you" _I say vaguely, because technically, I'm the one with the issue. _But he's causing the issue that I'm having_. "Well, actually, it is. I don't understand why you're talking to me all of a sudden and acting like it's ok. It's not" He seems shocked. "It's not" I repeat. "You have your friends and I have mine. I _don't _mingle with...you" I wiggle my fingers at him. "And to be honest I'm freaked out that _you _think it's ok" Something clouded over those eyes that made them look like a storm was brewing. His face remained calm. _As taught. _"I don't mind working on the project with you – that's ok" I say eventually. "And I get that it's all project related... it's just..."

"We're acquaintances" He says firmly. "So we're not meant to be friends" _Society decree's it so, I'm afraid. You'll only get yourself into trouble if you continue like this. _"Fine" He glances at the main door. "Suit yourself" He walks away, out of the building and beyond. I suddenly realise that Camille, Tessa and Jem are hanging back behind where Alec was stood.

"What the _hell _did you do that for?!" Camille explodes. "It was a bit extreme, wasn't it?" She shakes her head in annoyance. "Honestly"

"He was making me feel weird" I confess. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Do what _you _do, Magnus" She scolds, frowning and storming past me. "Deal with it"

"I thought I just did!" I counter, catching up with her strides as Tessa and Jem trail along behind worriedly.

"No, you flipped out" She spins on her heel and glares at me. "You _deal _with things Mag, you find the problem, mull it over in your head-" She starts doing hand movements. "-you disappear off somewhere and think about it before acting rationally. That's dealing with it. You just-!" She stops, looking flustered. "You didn't even think to ask what he wanted? Why he was talking, I mean you didn't even leave _room _for him to explain"

"There's nothing to explain" I defend my actions. "High School demands the popular remain in their little bubble and don't come out of it – not even to talk to the likes of us"

"What happened to thinking that Alec wasn't perfect?" Tessa asks, peering around Jem's protective shoulder curiously. "You thought that him and the Lightwoods weren't who they portrayed themselves to be. If that was the case, shouldn't you be encouraging the fact that Alec's defying those 'social rules'-" She does the quotation marks. "-instead of shunning him away?"

"He scared you" Jem realises, speaking softly. He smiles then, slightly impressed. "Wow, that's not happened in a while" Camille sighs and rubs her temples before whacking me as I begin to walk to the exit in defeat.

"You should apologise" She mumbles, shaking her umbrella free of its confines before strolling out the main door and opening it. It's still raining. Camille forgives me all of one minute later, when I'm found umbrella-less and wet as soon as Jem and Tessa separate from me to head home. (Jem had taken me under his umbrella up until the gates of the school were behind us). She pulls her 'hurry up' pose and I catch her up, walking the rest of the way home under her brolly.

"Are you going to the shelter tonight?" She asks as her road turns left and mine goes ahead. We pause on the corner.

"Yeah, for a few hours" _May as well get a few hours in if this projects going to take up all my time. Speaking of which, I should probably apologise to Alec. I'll give him a text later. _

"Ok, I'll text you!" She smiles. "But you're not forgiven" I give her a small bow to show my affection as she leaves me in the rain apologetically. It's not that bad, and its eased off, but it's still raining.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Magnus!**

When I get in, I reach for the coat that I wore yesterday and search the pockets. Alecs number is pinched between my fingers and I slip my phone out of my pocket to add the number. _I should've done this yesterday. _I then proceed to open up a blank text and stare at it for a further three minutes before deciding what to write. Eventually, I decide to leave it on the side, go for a shower, eat noodles for tea and come back to it – but I'm walking to the animal shelter when I finally think what to put.

_Hey, it's Magnus. Sorry about before, it was harsh and uncalled for. I didn't wait for your opinion and I should have; I'm sorry. Are we still on for the project? _

It seems ok, so I hit send with the reoccurring panics that I might've sent it to the wrong person, or mistyped his number or something. My phone buzzes in my hands as I receive a new text.

_Don't worry about it. It's fine. And yes, Izzy said she's got a few themes already, which is what I was going to tell you. And you don't have to worry about studio space, I've got that covered._

Studio space? It didn't occur to me. _I may need to get a few books out on portrait photography or something. _I blink a few times before replying, my eyes flickering up every now and then to make sure I wasn't going to bump into anyone.

_Studio space hadn't occurred to me, so kudo's to you for that. And themes? Fire away! :]_

I'm almost at the shelter, so I pocket my phone and grab my bag and jump off the bus, heading towards the building. I head past the vets and around the back, to the shelter, and in the back entrance. My phone buzzes, tingling my side through my pocket. I pull it out.

_Themes: clothing patterns, clothes in general, shoes (god knows she has enough), make-up was a pointer, but she doesn't know where to go with that._

I put my bag in the long, thin wooden locker, instantly greeted by a huge chocolate coloured German Shepherd, his tail wagging pleasantly behind him.

"Hey there Charlie" I pet his head fondly before scratching his ear; he nudges my thigh in response. As for the themes, I give Alec a quick reply.

_All of them sound good – shoes could be interesting :] clothes patterns could work too; I like. You choose._

I head past Charlie, though he's close on my heels as I leave the reception area and head to the desk further in to make my presence known.

The rest of the week I spend researching photography styles, looking at the famous photographers and studying it with the attention I'd pay to Vogue. Alec is going to put me to shame when it comes to the shoot over the weekend so I might as well know a little bit about what we're attempting to do. Camille comes over every now and then and distracts me from getting too carried away, but when Friday comes about, I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be. Alec and Izzy decided on the shoes theme; that way the subject can be modelling the shoes for a designer brand (which Izzy had an abundance of), showing photography off at its best as an influence. Or something like that. It will make for a good essay at any rate. Half way through our final lesson, I receive a rebellious text from Alec.

_Is it alright if I meet you at your locker after class? Or would you prefer to just text?_

I can't help but feel just a tad guilty as I read it.

_Texting saves time? _

But I find myself picturing those deep, deep blue eyes blinking at me curiously.

_Fine. Are you ok to come back to my house to make arrangements for the weekend? You can check out the studio space. _

_Sure... _I leave it a few seconds, my thumbs lingering on the keys. The fleeting thought that he _drives _home entered my head. _Though, I need to do something first – so I'll meet you there? _I hit send. I glance at Camille, who's jotting down her notes precisely. I bite my lip.

_Sure, you know the address? _He texts back and I let myself smile.

_Everybody knows where you live ;) _

I press send automatically before realising the wink I'd sent at the end. I blink like my phone is a gosh-darned alien. _Well that must've made things a little awkward. _I sigh and glance at the clock. Not long to go.

_Okay... let me know when you're on your way_

It could've been worse, really. I pocket my phone and continue to take notes for the rest of the lesson. When the lesson finishes, I head to my locker, put my things in and take out some of the things I'll need over the weekend for other subjects. My trusty trio appear beside me, bags ready to go.

"Looking forward to the weekend?" Tessa smiles, excitement in her voice. I shrug at her and close my locker, locking it.

"S'pose" I reply.

"Admit it, you're excited" Camille grins at me and we head outside. "You get to go to the Lightwoods house! I bet it's huge – no, I _know _it's huge"

"I bet it's decorated head to foot in designer or high-branded objects that are there to impress" Jem says airily. "Which means you can pick it all to pieces" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"He's right!" Camille nods. "Think of it as research for your new project – your finding the unfind-able project I mean" I chuckle at her.

"Yes, dear" I wave to Tessa and Jem as they split off, wishing us both a good weekend.

"Aren't you supposed to be going straight away?" Camille asks curiously as I begin to follow her home.

"No—well, yeah, but – there's something I need to do" She eyes me suspiciously. "What?!" I frown and walk ahead of her, but she quickly falls into step beside me. I walk Camille to our usual corner where we split.

"So...what exactly do you need to do?" She frowns. "You have your plotting face on"

"I don't plot" I feign innocence. "I make the world a better place" She smiles.

"Seriously, Mag?"

"It's nothing; I'm just going to dump my bag at home and grab a few things and get changed, that's all" She's satisfied with my answer and we part with a hug. She reminds me not to be a hermit all weekend before disappearing around the bend. I head back to my place and dump by bag, but not before checking that there's nothing I'll need that's still inside. I find another messenger bag and put a few of the library books in it, ones with pictures I've post-it-noted for ideas. I put my notepad in it along with a few other things. Satisfied, I head into my bedroom and get changed out of the school uniform, putting it all in the washer for Monday. I turn it on and then head back out and begin to walk to the Lightwoods manor, texting Alec to let him know I'm on my way. It's not far if I take the shortcut through the park, so I do that.

I'm faced with wrought iron gates, a small pair of golden wings where they'd split open. There's a buzzer on the side and I feel awkward as I approach it. However I don't hover there long. A small hide-away door is blanketed by ivy creeping along the walls. It's well trimmed and controlled, I note. The door opens and Alec's head pokes out. There's a book open, dangling from his fingers.

"Hey" He greets. I see he's changed out of his uniform too. Designer, unsurprisingly. "You can come through this way – it's easier" I walk to the hidden door (_it's cute _I think) before passing Alec and waiting for him to shut it behind me. It's solid wood on the other side, nothing covers it but a dark wood coat of paint. I turn faced with an immaculate garden. Close to me is a bench where I presume Alec had been waiting. Past that is a small water feature, almost Japanese, with a small wooden plank of a bridge crossing the water stream. To my right, more shrubbery and greenery, all well taken care of. _Impressive. I can barely keep a plant alive. _"Everything ok?" He asks, catching up to me and walking ahead slightly.

"Your garden is amazing" I compliment, my eyes trailing back to the small stream of water with the make-shift wooden bridge.

"Thanks" He sounds like he has something else to say, but doesn't say anything more. I vaguely wonder if there is a gardener – it seems impossible _not _to have one. "This way" He walks along the gravelled path, ending up at what I presume is the back door to the house. The house itself is too big to get a scale from my position, but it's smoothly bricked with white window panes; it's' beautiful. He opens the door and heads inside, shuffling off his shoes. I do the same, stepping in and pulling my feet from my shoes by the heel. He smiles in gratitude and heads through a modern-built, black marble, sparkly clean kitchen. _Maids too, perhaps? _I slow my walking in awe. His kitchen was twice the size of my bedroom! I almost lose him – he doesn't notice my complete and utter awe at his home – but I catch up as he's descending the stairs down to somewhere. It's been done up within the past few months, it's too fresh, but I can't smell the paint. It's an iron spiral staircase with fairy lights around the handle rail.

"It used to be the basement" He pauses on the top step, hand on the newly refurbished wall. It was plain, but had photo's in frames of various family members. "The door used to be here" He tapped the wall. "There were stairs through the door and went down into the basement"

"Cool" Basements always managed to freak me out a little, unless they were coated with glitter, strobe lights, pounding music and lively bodies. Then they were ok.

"But dad moved his office into the library-" _He has a fucking library! _"-which we used to use as our social room thing – just to chill in" He begins stepping down the steps and I follow curiously. "But he needed the space – so he shares it with mum. We moved the library down here..." The spiral stairs descend into a renovated basement (looks _nothing _like a basement), a whole wall lined with book shelves complete with books – educational books mostly. I step off the stair and blink in awe. The walls are an even creamy colour, an off-white. Shocks of colour are offered in the various decoration items, like the red, blue and green plushy chairs, the old beaten but comfortable-looking black sofa, the neon yellow rug on the laminate flooring. "We spared the end wall over there" He points to the far wall where it's been cleared of things. "I put a white sheet on the floor as well, just in case" He seems happy with his work and turns to me. "...will it do, do you think?" I turn to him, wide eyed.

"You're kidding? Will it _do?" _I scoff and roll my eyes, knocking my hip to the side and folding my arms over my chest with a grin. "It's freakin' brilliant" Alec grins.

"You like?" Izzy (I hadn't seen her in my scan of the room) pops up from somewhere, looking pleased. She's looking as perfect as ever, her hair curled (for once!) and tumbling around her shoulders, her make-up slightly overdone (but then again it always is with the populars) but workable. She's wearing jeans and a light top, but nothing on her feet.

"Yeah" I smile. "It's cool"

"So, I get that it's to do with heels, showing off the shoes, ok, I can do that" She steps closer, her feet padding elegantly on the floor. "Will there be props?" _I hadn't thought of that. _

"Awh" A chuckle comes from behind me. _Jace. _"Widdle-Isabelle doesn't like sharing her limelight" He smirks.

"Why don't you go and do something useful" Izzy suggests, looking thoughtful. "Like _nothing" _

"Piss off" He retorts. "I'm not gonna' leave you here with this weirdo" He justifies, falling back on one of the plushy chairs comfortably, watching me with a hawks eye. I wince slightly at the comment but don't say anything. _Sibling rivalry is quite amusing. _I smile slightly to cheer myself up.

"Alec's staying with me. Stop being a freak" She scolds, folding her arms over her chest. "Go find something to do"

"Or someone" I chide, grinning. Jace storms up, looking threatening.

"Repeat that, you little _fag_"

"Jace" Alec steps in, serious. Jace doesn't spare him a glance, keeping his eyes on me. "Jace, go find something else to do. This isn't your project" He spares Izzy a glance, glares at Alec before shoving me backwards. I almost topple into Izzy, but stop myself before I do. He leaves up the spiral stairwell in a flash. "Magnus, I'm sorry" Alec apologises. "He's quite..."

"Abominable" Izzy supplies with a frown. "Foul mouthed? Uncontrollable?" _Cracks! _I realise. They aren't perfect, nobody is perfect. However not many people get to see the inside of the Lightwoods private life. "So, where were we?" She sighs.

"Props" Alec reminded us. "Good idea?" I nod in agreement and so does Isabelle. "Ok, so, what? Any ideas?"

We search around for things to use and set to work on ideas. We write them all down so we don't forget any and make sure that everything's arranged. I stay for about four hours as we decide what to do and make a rough schedule. Ideally, we'd have liked to get some photographs taken today, but we realise we don't have a proper camera to do it on. I scold myself for forgetting mine, and tell them I'll bring it tomorrow morning and we can start then. I give Izzy my book with the post-its in it and ask if she could try something like those. She lightens up at the idea, flicking through with delight and nodding, grinning at some of them.

"I think we're on the same page, you and I" She admits, closing the book and keeping it on her lap. I start and finish the essay I'm working on for the project and save it as draft one. I'll run over it tomorrow and make improvements, but as my track record goes with essay writing (and literature in general) – I don't usually get less than B's – which will keep our grade up, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'd like to say a quick but very big thank you to those following/favouriting/reviewing this fic! I'm glad you're enjoying it (: **

**Still Magnus!**

Come Saturday, we're set on what to do and ready to go. I bring my Canon camera and tripod in case we need it. When Alec see's me he says he would've picked me up, but I was happy walking. It's a sunny day and it doesn't bother me. We set everything up and get a few practice shots in before a young boy comes down the stairwell curiously. Isabelle spots him first and grins.

"Hi max, what's up?" The blue-grey fur-ball I recognise as the Demon cat bounds down the stairs, halting curiously next to Max.

"Jace made lunch" Max says with a shrug. "Want some?" He asks me. I blink.

"I'm fine – I'm not that hungry. But thank you" He nods in appreciation, his eyes veering to the cat as it's head nudges my ankles. I bend and stroke his head. "You got friendlier" I muse. Alec asks Izzy if she's hungry and she says no; Alec's not hungry either so we carry on for another hour before Izzy admits she's a bit peckish. We head upstairs and have Jace's 'lunch'. Apparently he hadn't made me anything, so Jace and Izzy split theirs in half with the promise of something for dessert instead. We have cheesecake. _Cheesecake! _

Whilst we're on our mini-break, I take the opportunity to give Alec a copy of the first draft of the essay. I hand him a red pen and tell him to be brutal. He seems surprised, but takes it and reads it through, the red pen barely touching the paper. He finishes and hands it back to me; I put it in the bag as Izzy finishes her bowl of strawberries (she didn't want cheesecake – who _DOESNT _want cheesecake?!).

Alec quickly washes up her plate amongst the other dishes he's been doing and dries his hands. Once finished, we head back down to the basement as Izzy changes her outfit and make-up in her room (her make-up is still overdone; she'd be prettier with minimal, just to show off her features) before continuing with the photo shoot.

By the end of Saturday, we have a bunch of really good shots from Izzy and agree that Sunday will be spent finalising ideas and images, taking more if we need to. Ideally, we'd be choosing the best ones and getting them printed. I go over the essay again on Saturday night and am pleased to find that there isn't much to amend and Alec hadn't said much other than praise. Satisfied, I print out two copies of the essay and put it with a folder I'm slowly putting together for our project.

Sunday, I walk to his house with my project book to show him. He'd kept the camera and the tripod at his house so he could go over the images and get rid of the terrible ones with Izzy. We'd agreed before that it'd be easier to keep it all together, so I had most of it, but he did keep the camera, which was fine by me. We spent Sunday pooling over the computer which he'd hooked up to the huge plasma TV in the basement, which is creatively hidden behind a curtain that, when closed, is more wall decoration than anything.

Once we have our final top twenty, he sticks them in a folder on the memory card with the aim of printing them off at the library; they have photographic paper there. I offer to do it as the library is on my way home. We then pick our favourite image, which Izzy seems pleased with, and chose that as our final picture. We put together a brief summary on why we chose it and I add in a bit that links to the essay I've written, just to tie it all together. Once finished, we have a cup of tea (Izzy has coffee, which surprises me) and Alec munches on some grapes. We chat for a while before I leave, camera and tripod in hand, my folder in my bag which is slung over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift?" Alec asks, walking me back through the garden.

"No, I'm fine. It's not far anyway" It's almost dinner time, but I don't see his parents anywhere.

"And you'll print the images?" I nod. "Ok, thanks"

"Sure thing – great job by the way" He seems surprised as he holds the hidden-ivy-door thing open for me. "Your photography was great, not just Izzy's modelling – though, she does have cute feet" I muse. Alec chuckles.

"Thanks, that essay is brilliant too" I shrug.

"Literature is a strong point" I step outside and turn to leave.

"Are you _sure _I can't drive you?" He insists, a frown on his face. "You look like a pack horse" I laugh at this.

"But a sparkly pack-horse, no?" Alec smiles. "I'll be fine. Thanks though" I head home, stopping at the library to print out the images. I make a mental note that it's now open twenty four hours; you never know when you'll be needing the library. When I get home, I put the images into the folder which is in my bag, put the camera away where its supposed to go and put the tripod back in the cupboard. I make myself a brew and then some pasta in sauce for dinner. Just as I finished washing up, the phone rang. It was Tanya, asking if I was free to come into the shelter, she missed me. I hadn't been for the majority of the week so I felt mean not going. I agree and tell her I'll be there soon, grabbing my bag and leaving. It always feels nice when you've finished a big project and you can just relax and do what you like.

It's late when I finish. I didn't intend on staying that long, but it's easy to get carried away, and it isn't like I had to tell anyone. Jem text me asking how the weekend went and he got a brief summary. As I leave the building, checking I have everything, I breathe in a chilly air and start the walk home. Everything is going as normal until I hear loud, obnoxious voices and one of them sounds familiar. _Jace. _I slow my pace as I figure out where they are – they're coming towards me on the same side of the road, so I cross over.

"Oi, oi!" One of them shouts, catching my attention. I don't spare them a glance and I don't stop walking. "Fag!" He shouts. I sigh and keep walking. _Ignore them. Keep going. _Only they don't like being ignored, so they cross over and make conversation in the form of insults and digs. They shove me around a little but I don't retaliate; my gaze keeps falling back to Jace, who sometimes looks apologetic, and others, cocky. They grip my bag and haul it from my body, emptying it on the floor. The camera (thankfully in its protective case) is also tugged off my body and the tripod, which was secured around my wrist, fell to the ground in a clatter. I'm mortified as I watch the Project book fall out from my bag amongst my wallet and a few other bits of junk. _I'd rather they steal my wallet than touch that book. _

They do both, emptying my wallet of its cash and chucking it back at me. I pocket it as they fiddle with the Project book, flicking through it and commenting on Izzy's photo's. Jace looks irked and their crude comments spark a few responses from him, but he doesn't stop them. They take the pictures from their wallets and ogle them some more; they find the memory card and fiddle with that, taking my essay from the book and reading it roughly and sarcastically. They rip it without a second thought, page after page with laughter. Then, to my absolute _horror, _they rip Izzy's images. Then they laugh. _They laugh. _I glare at Jace, who's chuckling along with them. Doesn't he know that Alec's grade will suffer too? The memory card is the only back up we have of the images. If they damage that – As if on cue, they bring a lighter to the card; it reeks of burning plastic. I lunge forwards to try and stop them, but they push me back. It's _melting! _Jace looks curious and I turn to him, furious.

"Alec's going to fail if you let them do that" I tell him. A chorus of surprise ripples the beefy bodies in front of me. They're still burning the card.

"He does have a backbone" One of them says.

"Jace!" I insist. Doesn't he _understand?! _They never bothered me before - the occasional jibe or comment, nothing like this. I can't shake the feeling it's because of Alec - not that he's _caused _this - but _because _i'm hanging around him. There's something akin to wariness and a warning shining in Jace's eyes - like he's protective. _It has to be because of Alec. _

"Enough, we'll be late" Jace knocks a hand to the side and they drop my things and begins to walk away; the others follow. I pick up the ripped pictures before they can blow away. The essay's already half way down the street. The card...it's... It's still warm in my hand; the chip's been burnt off, it was the first thing to go by the looks of it. It's useless. It's all ruined. I swear colourfully to myself, scooping it all back into my bag, putting my camera strap across my body and tucking the tripod precariously under my arm. I walk home in a _seriously _pissed off state. _In fact— _I take out my phone and ring Camille. Ringing Alec didn't cross my mind until a few minutes later.

"_What are you doing up so late? I was just settling down!" _She whines.

"Sorry Cam, but do you mind if I rant?" I try and rationalise my thoughts and control my breathing. _Deal with it. _I tell myself. _There's nothing you can do about it – you're going to need another plan. _

"Sure thing – fire away" She shuffles on the other end of the phone and I assume she's getting comfy. I start by explaining, child-friendly, what happened. Everything we'd accomplished over the weekend and what we'd done, how I'd stupidly left the folder in my bag in the first place and (my language got a lot more colourful from there onwards) how the assholes dared to _ruin _all of it.

"I think what annoys me more, is that Jace did nothing about it" I grumble. "He stood right there and did nothing until it was a melted _thing _in that dicks hand" Camille 'awwed' for the dozenth time. "I haven't got a clue what to do Camille. Alec is going to be gutted – what am I going to say?" I pause for a second. "I can't let him fail" I decide. "Cam, he worked so hard on it all. I can't have him _fail _because his brother and dick-ass friends don't like me very much"

"You all worked hard on it, sweetie" She says sadly. "What's your plan?"

"I'm ...dealing with it" I mull a few ideas over in my head, not caring about the silence between us on the phone, or my phone bill for that matter. "I'm gonna' have to redo the photo shoot" I realise. Something irks me and I get the feeling I'm being watched. _Followed? _I spin around, faced with long, dark ebony hair, contrastive pale skin and, of course, shockingly blue eyes. _Isabelle. _"Cam, babe, I'll call you back"

"Ok, make sure you head home safe"

"I will" I flip the phone shut and frown. "What are you doing?" I ask curiously. "Following me?"

"Simply walking in the same direction" She says.

"At..." I check my watch. "Half eleven?"

"I do have a life, y'know" She rolls her eyes and pulls her coat further around her.

"I thought you'd be picked up?" I comment. She seemed too young and vulnerable to walk home this late. Hell, sometimes, _I _don't like walking home this late. She smiles.

"I like the fresh air. I have a rape alarm and pepper spray if it makes you feel better" She smiles cheekily and I smile back, impressed. "So..." Her smile falters. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything—I mean, you were talking quite loudly-...i was just-"

"What did you hear?" I ask, wide eyed. If she heard everything then she'd probably tell Alec. For fucks sake!

"I heard something about something melting in a 'dicks hand'" She does the quotation marks and reminds me of Tessa. "and not knowing what to do, that Alec will be gutted and you won't let him fail" Her face shadows over a little. "Which means you did something, and he _might _fail" She accuses. _I _did something?! _Try your brother! _"You're right in that Alec worked too hard on this to fail. So you better cough up what you know" _I don't want to. I can't. _

"Bottom line; the photographs are ruined. Torn. We could have fallen back on the memory card, but it's been burned and isn't going to work. It's completely destroyed. We have no final images, no nothing" She glares at me with those piercing eyes.

"Irresponsible" She mutters, shaking her head. I fight the urge to tell her about Jace. It won't do anything. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Reshoot" I say simply.

"But it's...it's half eleven" She says, faltering slightly. "There's no _time"_

"There are twenty four hours in a day, Isabelle" I wiggle my finger at her. "Which means we have...roughly...ten hours until the school starts"

"You're going to pull an all nighter?" Her eyes widen in disbelief and something else. Surprise? It's then that I realise she has no make up on – or if she does, it's nude and enhances her natural features. She really is quite stunning. I give her a smile. "Well..." She seems torn over something, debate in her eyes. She pulls out her phone, does something, and pockets it again. "What can I do?" She blurts, her eyes defiant.

"What?" I state.

"What can I do? Are you deaf? I want to help" She says decidedly. "My dad's working late and mum's not home till next week – so nobody will miss me" I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "What?" She exasperates, her face stubborn. "I'm going to help you. Alec can't fail"

"Are you sure? Won't the others be waiting up for you or something?" _If it was Camille or Tessa walking home alone this late at night I'd be waiting up for them, waiting for the text that tells me their safe at home. _

"Max will be asleep – Alec too, probably. He sleeps like a log. Jace might be a different story..." She looks past me thoughtfully. "But-" She picks out her phone, looking alarmed. _A text. _"Yeah...he's out with friends anyway. He'll be out late. So hurry up – what are we going to do?" She steps into place beside me and walks at my pace.

We talk about possible ideas; we can't use their basement cause it'll wake everyone up and Alec might find out. I suggest an off-sight location, something outside maybe because nobody had the space indoors. Then came the theme. All her shoes were back in the house, so we came up – or rather Izzy came up – with the idea of changing it to something like personal identity. She shocks me with a well thought up idea that was based around her experience as a model.

"I sometimes look at their pictures and all I see is fake" She admits. "It's the same with mine" She adds quietly. "It would mean having to rewrite the essay though"

"I can get that done in a few hours – screw the essay. I like your idea" I compliment her.

"Cocky much?" She smiles a smile that vaguely resembles Alec's.

"Literature is a strong point" I tell her. As we approach my door, I see three figures huddled together in the doorway. Izzy looks at me curiously, and then back at the figures huddled together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still Magnus!**

"Literature is a strong point" I tell her. As we approach my door, I see three figures huddled together in the doorway. Izzy looks at me curiously, and then back at the figures huddled together.

"Camille?" She looks up with a smile. "Jem?" He winks at me and stands up, reaching to the other and pulling them up. "Tessa?!" Jem offers Camille a hand and pulls her up too. Tessa looks tired and sheepish, but her hand is interlocked with Jems and she seems content. "What?" I breathe. Camille has her hair tied back in a messy bun, her jeans tucked into a pair of fluffy boots, complete with an oversized jumper and scarf. Jem has a hoodie on, contrasting his light, almost silver hair. His jeans are almost touching the floor, his Vans peeking out underneath. Tessa is wrapped in a knee-length fuzzy coat, a scarf and a hat, complete with jeans and converse. "What on earth are you all doing?"I frown in disapproval, checking my watch. "It's nearly midnight" Camille shrugs.

"You sounded sad, I thought I'd try and help. Jem was still on Facebook so I messaged him" She smiles. "I don't want to know why Tessa was with him" Tessa gasps and hides her face in Jems jacket.

"I was on Facebook" Jem justifies. "We _obviously _weren't doing anything" He rolls his eyes at Camille. "That aside, we're gonna' help you fix this" Tessa pops her head up and nods in agreement.

"Whatever you need us to do" She adds. I get a twinkle in my eye in amusement and Camille chuckles quietly.

"Within reason" She warns.

I turn to Isabelle, who shrugs but stays quiet. I move past Camille, Tessa and Jem and unlock the door, moving inside as the others follow me. I glance back at Izzy, who seems unsure, but follows obediently and habitually taking her shoes off at the door.

"I don't mind" I tell her, but she doesn't make any move to put her shoes back on or otherwise. "You can put your stuff in the living room" I say warily, shuffling over to the kitchen and turning back, unsure. "Are you guys _sure _about this?"

Camille plops her bag down and grins at me. She's determined, taking off her shoes and her scarf with her ambitious face on. She has no make-up on and her hair isn't as made up as always. It's got a few stray bits around her face, but the natural look suits her. "I will be if we get a cuppa"

"Sounds good to me" Jem nods, eyeing Tessa. "Tess?"

"Sure"

"So you _do _speak" Isabelle smiles softly, a sort of weak genuine smile at best. She's not being mean, just observant. "Sorry" She quickly apologises.

"It's ok" Tessa says quietly, smiling back with an embarrassed face.

"Anyone want anything other than tea?" I fill the kettle up and flick it on. I turn to Camille as she opens her mouth. "Coffee?"

"You know me too well, sugar" She winks at me and looks about as I head through to the kitchen. Isabelle's the first to move forward and ask;

"So, you were saying you'd have to reshoot?" She startles me a little, but I nod in reply.

"It's the only thing I can think of. I can put all the work we did – ripped and what not – into the folder and use it as progressive work – but I can't hand those in as final pieces"

"Sir said final pieces were worth twenty five percent of the mark" Camille adds warily from the living room, coming into the kitchen and standing beside Izzy. _She hasn't asked why Izzy is here_. It's something I thought Camille would've done.

"And that could warrant a fail" Izzy frowns.

"I won't let him fail" I assure her.

"I'll do what I can" Jem pops his head round the door and enters quietly. "Just say what we need to do"

"Well...there's some plain paper there" I point to the shelf on the side and Jem eyes it before sliding some out. I pass him and move back into the living room, digging out the Project book from my bag. I note that Tessa, bless her, has curled up on the sofa and is already sleeping. I chuckle quietly.

"She only came because of me; she stands by what she said before. She doesn't want to model – but she'd help any other way"

"I know, I don't think I expected her to" I tell Jem. "It's nice she came, though" I smile.

"She'll sleep anywhere" Camille grins. I hand the project book to Jem as the kettle flicks off.

"Could you play Jigsaw with the ripped up pictures and see what you can salvage? Stick it down?" He nods and sets to work right on the living room floor. I head into the kitchen and sort the brews.

"What are you gonna' do?" Izzy asks me, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not sure yet..." Once the drinks are made, we move into the living room and talk quietly amongst ourselves for ideas. I told Jem to move Tessa to my bedroom for now, so she didn't hurt her neck. He was coming along quickly with the jigsaw of the pictures.

"If you're going to do the shoot again, won't Alec be disappointed? I mean, he did all the work..." Jem bit his lip in thought as he fiddled with the few final pieces.

"I don't know how he'll react" I admit.

"I get the feeling he was satisfied at having a go" Isabelle says, surprising us all. She'd stayed relatively quiet up until now, as if..._as if trying to figure out what sort of nutters we are. _I smile nonetheless. "I mean, the project was a reason for him to try something new and he did that. He _genuinely _enjoyed himself and..it means a lot to him..."

"I didn't think of it like that" I sigh and blow the steam across my cuppa'.

"But it'll all be a waste if he fails though – I don't think he'd like failing" Izzy says sternly. "So we need a plan" We agree to do the shoot again, and I remember Izzy's idea of personal identity.

"It's a good idea" Camille says slowly. "But...how the hell do we go about it?" Jem looks up, his collage of bits are finished and it's as good as it'll get. He looks thoughtful for a moment before turning to Camille.

"Your eyes" He observes, receiving a blank look in return. "They're beautiful" He smiles softly.

"I'm not Tessa!" She scowls. "Don't say rubbish to me!" Jem laughs quietly and puts the collage of images back into the folder, setting it aside.

"He means your eyes are your best feature" We all turn to Isabelle, but she doesn't say anything else, looking like she'd just shot a puppy or something.

"I agree" She looks up at me hesitantly and I continue, turning to Camille "Your eyes are really sharp and defined...it's like everything you are comes across in that. Like all the tough times are locked in your eyes for everyone to see when they close enough to know you. And that green? It's an emerald green " I smile at her and she looks away, embarrassed.

"But emeralds aren't that strong; they're quite weak" Camille counters, folding her arms over her chest looking childishly beautiful.

"Which is _why _they're so curious" I say quietly and Jem nods in agreement. "You act like nothing effects you" I give her a knowing look. "But it does. And your eyes show it all" She sticks her tongue out at us and closes her eyes for at least ten seconds. I give Izzy a glance but she's staring at me with an unreadable expression. _Maybe she's just realised I'm weird. _ "Ok, so Camille's eyes are her best feature so we can work with that – notepad!" I scramble to find it and write Camille's name, under it, a short and very brief explanation of _why _we'd be taking the photograph of her eyes. "It'd look nice if we just did your face" I say, watching for her reaction.

"A close up?" She grumbles, finally opening one eye. "Really, Mag?" And then the other.

"If we do your face, _just _your face, there'll be nothing to distract from your eyes; they'll stand out more. Trust me" She sighs at the idea of it and looks a little vulnerable.

"You're a model" Izzy surprises us again by turning to Camille with a smile. _Genuine. _"Everybody is" She adds. "It just works differently when it's natural"

"But you're a pro" Camille counters.

"Not really" Izzy bows her head, looking shy, small and vulnerable as her hair cascades around her shoulders. She's lost her Lightwood persona, I realise. "It's just small stuff" _I've got it._

"You" I point my pen at Izzy. "I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do with you" I write a few notes down, stopping when Jem spoke up, surprising us all with;

"What's my best attribute?"

"It's not about attributes, Jem, it's _features" _Camille thumps him playfully. _And Izzy has plenty of them to hide herself under._

"You'll model?" I ask incredulously.

"As long as it isn't nude, it could be fun. Her little speech inspired me" He says sheepishly, a grin on his face. "So, what's my best feature?"

"I think your _hair" _Camille chuckles. "But that doesn't say anything about you" She thinks out loud. "Other than you're going old at a very young age"

"Old on the outside, young on the inside?" Jem laughs with Camille and I find myself glancing at Izzy, looking thoughtful. "What do you think Miss Lightwood?" Jem asks, smiling softly, looking over at Isabelle too. "If Maggie here can do it then I'm sure you can" He blinks innocently. "Try me" He challenges. She looks hesitant. "Be honest now" He says encouragingly. "Just say what you think" She glances at me and bites her lip. _She's vulnerable. _I realise. _She doesn't know if we're going to judge her for her truly, honest opinion. _"No judgement" Jem tries, eyebrows raised in expectation. "What's the first thing you think of or see when you look at me? Unless I'm just _boring" _He jokes.

"You're happy" She states and then stops with a shrug. "You're..._always _happy...But it's not a fake-happy. It's genuine" Jem nods encouragingly with a contagious grin. Isabelle softly smiles back.

"Happy like you never were" I say out loud and write it at the same time. Jem peers at me curiously from the corner of my eye. I give him a shrug and explain. "Something was holding you back, you overcame it. You're free" His expression is unreadable for a moment, but then he sparks that little light in his eyes with a smile. "That's why you enjoy things so much" I finish.

"Wont that be hard to get across in a photo?" Camille asks thoughtfully.

"Unless there's physical signs?" Jem perks, shifting on the floor and rolling up the sleeves of his bottle-green jumper. "Like scars?" He shows her his wrists, criss-crossed with white scars. Camille bites her lip and looks reminiscent whilst Isabelle looks slightly alarmed.

"Jem" I say softly. "You don't have to-"

"No" He assures me. "Izzy's right. I'm happy" He turns to Camille with a contagious grin. "I'm _happy. _I'm happy I have you lot, I have Tessa, I have a _life_. I wouldn't appreciate it if it hadn't been for what happened here" He moves his wrists for emphasis. "So I think you can do something with this-" He points to his face, smiling. "And these" His wrists. "That's my 'personal identity'" He says, complete with quotation marks. "Aaaaand I've been around Tessa too long" I grin.

"...Only if you're sure" He gives me a nod, but looks like-...like he's about to get even.

"Only if you do it too" I blink rapidly in rejection of the idea. "Oh come on. If I do it, that's one guy, and with them, one guy and two girls. If you do it, we'll have four awesome photos with four awesome people and it'd be even!" He seems ecstatic. "_Please_" He begs.

"I hate you" I say in defeat, turning to Izzy. "Ok, analyse me. I can't do myself, that'd be bias" I prepare for her worst.


	8. Chapter 8

**Still Magnus!**

"_I hate you" I say in defeat, turning to Izzy. "Ok, analyse me. I can't do myself, that'd be bias" I prepare for her worst._

"Or honest" She pulls her knees up, shuffling her socks on the carpet. "But I guess...i'm not..." _You're not one of us. _I finish. _So why would you have the right to know anything honest about me? _Is that what she's thinking? "I can't" She says quietly. "You're too difficult" She frowns, seeming determined but lost.

"I assume that's a bad thing" I sigh dramatically. "Looks like you can't use me then"

"No" Camille looks cross and slams her hands on the floor next to her criss-crossed ankles. "If we're doing this then so are you. You can do our photo shoots first, and then when we're done, Izzy can tell you what she's managed to work out and we'll do you!" She frowns. "And if she can't work out anything then we'll work out something, wont we Jem?" He offers an affirmative nod.

"It's a good idea" Izzy agrees. "But we still need a location for these shoots-most places will be closed. It's after midnight"

"Outside" I wonder out loud. "Preferably off a main road, we don't want honking horns at your awesomeness" Camille pulls an over-exaggerated pose at me for fun. "As most of them will be close-ups, the background shouldn't matter too much. Somewhere with greenery?"

"The park – it's not too far from here" Camille suggests. "And there's flood lighting near the football pitch so we'll have some light"

We head to the park with hot drinks and a few snacks. We let Camille wake Tessa up because she tends to be nicer about it and Jem felt bad about waking her in the first place. We couldn't just leave her in the house alone, though. She stumbles along with Jem, still half asleep. Once we reach the location and I set up the camera on the tripod, Camille and Izzy burst to life in a frenzy. No make-up! There hair isn't done! What are they _wearing?!_

"Everybody is a model!" I shout, silencing them both. "It just works differently when its natural" I glance at Izzy and her eyes sparkle back at me. "That's what you said" She nods carefully. "You're all up at-" I look at the clock on my phone. "-nearly one o'clock in the morning. It's as natural as its going to get. Camille, you first. Here!" I point to a place and she scurries over, her scarf covering her chin slightly. "Just pretend I'm doing a full body shot" I tell her. "Keep your face relaxed too – though, smile if you want. We can have a range – and think of holidays and travels and stuff!" She seems better after the first few shots. I gradually zoom in and out of her face for a variety and she _does _look stunning.

"Mag, darling" She breathes. "I'm fucking cold" I smile, and pull away from the camera. I let her go and she jumps up and down a few times.

"Who's next?" Izzy and Jem share a glance, but Tessa's all buried in Jem's coat and looks cosy enough. "Izzy?" She nods, taking her scarf from around her neck and passing it to Camille, who looks at it strangely before wrapping it around her _head. _She already had one scarf on, I muse. She plops down next to Tessa and Jem encourages them to warm each other up so he can get ready for his turn. Tessa leans over to Camille, who watches Izzy with wonder.

Izzy's in front of the camera; I position it so it's got most of her shoulders in but the coat is slightly distracting. Her shoulders are hidden in the bulk of it, and it's the same colour as her hair, so there's no contrast other than her pale skin.

"What is it?" She asks, frowning. "The coat?" _She really is a pro. _

"It's blending in with your hair, that's all – and your hair is a feature" She understands, but begins to undo her coat, whipping her hair from her face as the breeze picks up. Its getting chilly. She has a small, grey, thin strapped top on underneath. "You'll freeze!" She tosses her coat aside and rolls her shoulders.

"Hurry up then" She commands. "What am I doing with my hair?" I stare at her for a minute. "You're directing this" She scolds. "Tell me what you want me to do"

"Over your shoulders!" Camille says from the side, watching as Izzy parts her hair at the back and whips it half-and-half over her shoulders. It tumbles gloriously. Camille passes something to Jem, who gets up and jogs over to Izzy. I watch as Izzy nods, pulling her bangs up from the width of her eyes and pinning it to the top of her head. It cleared the space around her face, defining every feature possible. Her curls framed her face beautifully.

"Beautiful. Just look straight ahead – smile if you want" She poses faultlessly, her deep eyes twinkling, her hair reflecting the lights around us, her skin, pale in the cool night whilst her lips blushed a pinky colour. And I had her. With no make up, no nothing but herself. Confident, but vulnerable. Like she'd been pushed too far, too fast and wasn't ready. I caught a great shot where a whisp of her hair fell across her face, underlining her left eye and fitting perfectly just over her nose. Once I'd had enough (and goosebumps had appeared on her arms), I told her to get warm. She nods gratefully and picks up her coat. Camille gives her the scarf back and she snuggles back into it. Jem heads up.

"What'ma' doin' boss?" He grins. Taking off his own coat and spreading his arms out. His bottle-green woolly jumper reflects his hair and I suddenly think of Christmas.

"Pull your sleeves up" He does so and holds his wrists outwards. He grins.

"They need to _do _something" He notes, wiggling them, moving them, trying to see what would work. I hadn't a clue. I turned to Izzy, who did the photo frame with her thumbs and fingers, wrists outwards. Jem sees and tries it. "How was that?"

"It works" I nod, impressed.

"Not a close up?" He asks cautiously.

"No, more like half – you're fine" I fly through Jem's shoot easily. He was funny and cheeky but great at the same time; he might not be a perfect sit-still kind of guy, but it didn't matter. Once he'd done, he put his coat back on and I turned the camera off.

"You're hiding" I jump as Izzy appears next to me, comfortably warm in her coat. "You hide behind your glitter and make-up" I suddenly feel conscious as I realise that I, too, am make-up less with glitter-free hair. I'd had a shower before I went to the shelter, and I didn't feel the need or want to be sparkly. "I don't know why..." She says slowly. "You also give people options; you're not authoritive. Maybe you had a largely authoritive figure in the past, and subconsciously you're afraid of it, so you give people options so you're not like them" I stare at her carefully. "But like I said...you're difficult. I could be wrong"

"You're...sort of there" I admit with a frown. "You're too good at this game" She smiles _genuinely_ at me.

"I know" She whips out something from somewhere and attacks me with it. _A comb. _

"What _are _you doing?!" I leap back but she looks offended; Her eyes look exactly like Alecs do, and for a moment, I don't resist. She jumps at the chance.

"Your hair is still gelled" She reaches the comb to my hair but I fly back again in defence.

"I like it that way!" She hesitates.

"Your hair is long enough to hide your face, or at least cover it partially. It'll be a whole different you. One that people won't recognise because they don't know. It'll be like hiding in plain sight" I see her point and let her brush my hair into some sort of style without arguing. "I think your shot should be more body than head" She says, brushing my hair foreignly to the front. It feels incredibly weird. "It's not about your face; it's your body language. It's the way you present yourself" She sweeps my hair into a centre parting and tilts my chin up. _I feel like a girl. _"There" She points me away and turns on the camera. "Be you – whatever and whoever that may be"

I feel awkward and exposed. I feel vulnerable and child-like again. It's not a good feeling. I obey Izzy's commands as she tells me what to do demandingly rather than suggestively, as I thought she'd be. After another half an hour, we're done and she's satisfied. We congratulate each other and I thank them all. We walk each other back home. We circle around, so we drop Izzy off first (Tessa, Camille and Jem were in awe of the size of the Lightwoods manor) before heading back to the main road. I thank Tessa for her time and hug her lots. She looks like a baby raccoon, bless her. I hug Jem too, thanking him before he and Tessa head back to, presumably, his house. Camille links her arm with mine as we head back to our estate. I invite her to stay overnight at mine, but she declines. Besides, her uniform is at home anyway. I walk her home, to the door, and kiss her cheek goodbye.

"See you in a few hours" She smiles. "Get home safely" She shuts the door behind her and I walk home, a list of things to do already forming in my head. I had an essay to write, I needed to print off the best five images of each of us, as well as the one best picture of us all and write a small summary on why. It was half past two in the morning.

I gave myself till quarter to three to make a snack and a drink, putting the new memory card into my computer and filing through, deciding on the best images and putting them into a separate folder. I chose my favourites and put them in another folder before backing up the whole photo shoot onto my computer. I'd finished that by half three, so I wrote an essay plan and started on that, pausing mid-way through to make a cuppa. I'd finished it by half four, double checked it and made a few corrections by five. All that was left to do was print it all out and organise the Project folder.

I pick it up from the living room and flick through it, annotating bits every now and then. The first page is our original notes with the ideas for Izzy's first photo shoot in their uber-cool basement, along with our theme ideas and other notes. Then came the jigsaw'd pictures that Jem had managed to piece together, along with some incomplete ones. I leave a page and begin to write a summary – that the images were ruined due to carelessness and a new plan was made.

I have the notes I'd made initially followed by the ideas for each person and their 'explanations'. I slot those into the folder as well. I spare a couple of pages to put in the final chosen photographs and left another slot for a summary, which basically explains why I've done what I have and why I've chosen the ones I have. I leave four slots for each of our final photos and write a summary of the whole project at the end, acknowledging everybody, including Alec.

Satisfied, I save all the necessary files onto the card (I'd typed the summaries and explanations because it was quicker than writing it) before putting it safely in my pencil case in my bag. I glance at the clock. Shit. It's half past six.

I pack my bag for school, put my folder in it and check I have change to pay for the printing at the 24/7 library. I whip into the bathroom, have the fastest shower on _earth _(I don't dry my hair) before sticking my hair gel and glitter into my bag (I'd forget if I didn't do it straight away) and getting changed into my school uniform. Grabbing my leather jacket and my bag, I fly out the door and walk quickly to the library. It's almost seven o'clock, despite my hurried state.

I reach the library and five past, ask politely for ten pieces of photographic paper (its glossy and strange to the touch). As I'm practically the only one here, she shows me how to use the printer instead of giving me the paper. Thankful, I let her show me with the first bunch of images and they come out excellent. I print the rest off (it totals to eight sheets altogether) and pay her for the paper. It's almost quarter to eight when it's done (it takes slightly longer than normal printing due to the quality). I move to the normal computers and put my card into the computer, printing off all the annotations and summaries on normal paper, which costs me another small fee. Once done, I slot everything into place in the folder and run through it again. I haven't missed anything. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. It's ringing.

"Camille?" I say, reading the ID as I pull it to my ear. "Hey"

"I was checking – are you up?" _Shit. _

"Yeah – I'm at the library – the one on the main road" I look at the clock on the wall with a sigh. My head feels tired. It's almost quarter past eight. "So don't head to my place to pick me up, I'm all ready"

"Ah, ok" She hums. "Shall I meet you at school then? Or the library?"

"Neither" I pack my stuff up, putting the Project folder safely into my bag and putting the memory card back into my pencil case for safety. "I'll walk up and meet you half way – walk the usual way and I'll find you"

"Ok then, are you...ok?" I smile.

"I look hideous. You'll mistake me for a rapist when you see me" She laughs.

"Oh it can't be that bad! Fix yourself up and I'll see you when I see you" _Fix me up? _I grin as my hands collide with my hair gel in my bag.

"Okie doke" I reply. "See you soon"


	9. Chapter 9

**MAGNUS:**

I caught up with Camille just after the small junction we usually cross and we head towards the school building. As soon as I'm in, I head straight to the art department and hand the bloody thing in, hoping to avoid Alec at all costs. I'd already received a few texts from him reminding me not to forget it! I manage to avoid him for most of the morning, crashing at 'our table' during lunchtime and noting how tired they all looked.

"I'm sorry guys; have an early night on me tonight" Tessa on the other hand, looked fine. She grinned at me. "You, shut up" I grumble as she laughs. My head falls to the desk as I quietly close my eyes in hopes of getting a few seconds of – _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

_Thanks for all your help with the project :] it was fun. _

I smile at Alecs text

_Same :] _I reply. As I'm pocketing my phone, Izzy and her friends walk through the cafeteria and she doesn't look our way, though, she seems excited about something. _Back to pretending we don't exist, hm? _

Camille thunders into place beside me, excited. She slams something onto the table with a grin.

'_School Fashion Show. Volunteers wanted' _

"It's available to all the school years, but I thought you and Tessa might be interested" She slips into her seat and pulls out an apple from her bag. "So?" She bites into it. I look up at Tessa, who's looking conflicted.

"What?" I ask her.

"We were told about it in textiles; they'd like us to try it cause it'd boost up our CV's...but I'm not sure" Jem gives her hand a squeeze as she trails off uncertainly.

"You're great at textiles" I frown. "Why wouldn't you wanna' try it?" She gives me a shrug. "I will if you do" I bribe, grinning. "You can venture out of your home-textiles bubble and peer into fashion-textiles world" I lean over the table to her, grabbing her other hand. "Say you will – and we'll conquer the world" She smiles and then nods sheepishly. _You're adorable! _

"Alright then"

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Classes are the same, Alec ignores me just as Izzy had, and we all head home.

I finish off any remaining homework I have before calling the shelter and asking if it was alright to come in. Tanya says it's always alright to come in, so I tell her I'll be there when I'm there and to expect me soon. She also mentioned there was a new-found kitty and litter that they'd picked up this morning. Abused and frightened, the poor thing. But it'd give me something to do. I pack my bag, change into something a little comfier than my uniform and begin my walk to the Shelter.

Once I get there, I head around the back and am greeted, as usual, by Charlie. He nudges my thigh as I pat his head to say hello, to which his tail wags happily as he plods off around the back and presumably to Tanya's office. I expected to find Tanya _in _her office, pouring over paperwork with her glasses perched on her head seeing as I'd been lead there.

"So where's the new kitty?" I grin and jump into the room with the aim of startling her, but she isn't there. Charlie's stood happily in the centre of the room, tail wagging. "You're a criminal" I tease. "You need to go back to the police force and have them teach you some courtesy" His head bows with a small whine and his tail dips down. I feel guilty within seconds and kneel down, opening my arms. Charlie eyes me suspiciously, padding over to me and resting his head on my shoulder. His tail wags with small thumps. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I won't send you back – but you need to work on your people skills" He tries to bark, excitedly, but it comes out more as a broken cough. I smile pitifully and scratch his neck.

Charlie was found abandoned in a back alley; still had his police tags on from his work as a police dog, but he'd been brought to them obviously either lost or neglected. Somehow, whether forcefully or by chance, he'd managed to ingest some liquid chemicals; bleach and the like. His vocals had never been the same; he's still on a liquid-mushy diet, even a year on. I grab his chin gently with either hand on the side of his face.

"No lies" I say seriously. "Where's Tanya?" He offers his cough-bark and nudges his head out of my hands before leading me down the corridor and to the room on the end. It's the one where the animals are usually kept until they're diagnosed and fixed up as best they can be before further treatment. Charlie pauses outside the door and I open it, but he doesn't go in. "What?" I frown, pointing inside.

"Go on" He turns back around and trots back down the corridor. "Fine" I grumble to myself. Normally, Charlie got on well with the other animals. He wasn't loud, maybe a bit intimidating compared to the smaller animals, but he was generally a peaceful dog. I step inside and see Tanya cooing at a bundle in her arms. She's perched on the end of the squishy bed thing, slowly injecting something into the whining kitty's paw. "Ooooooo" I wince and move over to her. "Maybe that's why Charlie stayed outside"

Tanya laughs. "No" She shakes her head, some loose strands whipping her cheeks lightly. She discards the injection on the metal medicinal table beside her; the kitty starts whining heart-breakingly.

"When he was brought in" She gestured to the kitty. "Charlie was happily sitting on his cushion in the back room; didn't do a thing" The kitty's whines got persistent, almost painful. Tanya tries stroking him, petting him, rocking him. Nothing works. "But the Kitty here, flew right into a panic, didn't you?" She says lightly. "Charlie walked out, like he's supposed to" I nod in understanding. "Kitty calmed down and it was ok"

"Charlie didn't want to upset him again" _Insightful dog, _I think. I lean forwards and lightly touch the tip of the Kitty's ear; it's coated with something sticky. "Eugh" I whip my hand back and it mews softly. "Whassat?"

"It's to stop infection. I've given him some tests – we're waiting on the results. We'll have a better idea of things tomorrow" Tanya explains as I sit next to her. The kitty stopped wriggling, a head emerging from the fur and peering at me curiously. He gives me a small whine. "Luke found him trapped in his back ally" She says quietly. "There was a small litter in a box behind him, a few stray dogs in front of him"

The kitty wriggles again, it's paw emerging from Tanya's light hold and flopping over his front paw to me. I notice the lines where the dog's paw clipped him. They're raw and jagged. I move my hand slowly to the paw, put he pulls it back and mews softly. "Luke managed to get the dogs away before they did anything too damaging" She slowly runs a finger over the kitty's head. "The litter is fine – they're being taken care of in the pens"

"Not his litter, then?" I ask, knowing its a daft question.

"No, different breed. That's what surprised Luke. None of them had collars, or any sign of ownership, so..." Suddenly, the kitty leaps from Tanya's arm and onto my lap. He's wobbly and unsure, but furry and –_ouch! _

"His nails need clipping" She grins and jumps off the bed, finding the clippers and bringing them to me. I take them from her and try to nestle to kitty in my arms. He wriggles and starts to wail again. _Stay still, you little bugger. _He doesn't want to.

"I'll leave him with you. I'm going to check on the litter, see how they're doing" I nod but follow her out of the room and head off to the lounge. It has an old, second hand sofa but a working fireplace and TV. I set the cat on the sofa and watch as he curiously glances around. Then, as if habit, he plops himself off and sits on the floor.

"House trained?" I quirk an eyebrow. "We can't have that" I grin and pat the seat beside me. He doesn't move. "Come on" I pat it again. "Not gonna' hurt ya'" He quirks his head and swishes his tail before hesitantly putting a paw up onto the sofa. "See" I wait for him to do something else, but he retracts his paw and looks calculating. "Oh come on" I exasperate, startled suddenly when he leaps up onto the sofa and lying comfortably in a ball. "No!" I startle him as his head perks up. "Paw" I command, holding my hand out. Instead, he nudges his head into my hand and starts to purr. "Well it's a start, I guess"

**Izzy. **

I felt bad. And not 'bad' as in feeling like I'd dropped a glass or a plate on the floor, or as if I'd cooked a terrible meal and watched as people ate it out of politeness. This was on a whole other level for something as simple as walking right past someone and blatantly ignoring them. And _god, _did I feel bad.

I could feel his eyes on me the moment me and my friends stepped into the cafeteria for lunch. He was with his own friends of course, at their own table happily chatting away, so it wasn't as if I was completely abandoning him so he was totally alone. But even when we walked past Magnus and his friends, I didn't spare him any sort of glance, no kind of acknowledgement, nothing that signalled we'd ever been associated with one another at all. Least of all the night before, doing something utterly ridiculous and totally obscene and rebellious, of all things. And all it took was that one split second, where I decided to not look at him. And I felt bad. Guilty even. I tried to push it away as I smiled and talked with my friends, nodding in the right places and contributing where I could; the conversation took a turn for a show that I'd missed last night (I was out), so I tuned out, but that odd feeling crept back up, and it was a heartache to keep at bay.

The feeling stayed nestled in the pit of my stomach for the rest of the day. In another world, I'd have gone and apologized to him – no, scratch that, in another world, I would have acknowledged him in the school cafeteria and avoided this whole mess to begin with. I'd go and sit with him, reputation be damned, tell him what an irresponsible person he was for damaging the project to begin with, but it was fun working with him and I sort of enjoyed myself. That I admired him for working so hard, for staying up all night just so Alec didn't get a bad grade. I'd tell him how jealous I _am_ that he can be himself without a care for those who think it strange. How jealous I am that he has _friends_ who genuinely mean the world to him, and understand him like a proper family should.

Of course, in this world, doing that would be social suicide. Being a Lightwood brings pressures and expectations that people automatically assume you can handle, that you're born with those qualities, that they just need nurturing. Im on the cheerleading squad so I practice during most of my free periods.

They assume because I'm tall that I must be athletic; they don't know that I hate being this tall, that it makes me feel self-conscious. They'd never think that I hate exposing myself the way we do in our uniforms, and that the hungry eyes of the general male population when we perform are giving me trust issues with _any _guy I'm with. They assume because I'm popular I enjoy the attention. They don't know that I'm beginning to have a phobia of making mistakes. The idea of people finding them and poking holes at my imperfections is beginning to scare me.

We have a certain…_criteria _that needs to be matched in order to stay on the squad, too. My mom was on the team back when she was in school; I think she'd be disappointed if I stopped. So I eat healthily, I run every night and go ice skating – my secret hobby – when I can. I was walking back from there when I bumped into Magnus; not that he'd know or care, and quite rightly. Why should he. I'm the year group's head girl and I'm applying to be on the school council for next year. I'm one of the most popular girls in our school, despite not being the oldest. And everybody knows that popularity comes with a cost; a physical and mental one.

The 'mental' one being the social rules. No talking to those below us, like Magnus. Unless, of course, it's to bribe them to do our homework or for other reasons that are beneficial. Nothing important, like _friendship. _Unfortunately, once you're respected and associated with the popular crowd, more expectations are shoved your way in order to hold your reputation. That's why I couldn't talk or acknowledge Magnus; I guess I'm a coward. Although, with hindsight, it was probably for the best. They'd only bully him and his friends eventually.

The physical cost of popularity, well, that's fairly easy I think. And horrible, but I'll get to that. Clothes are expected to be designer. You have to keep up with the latest designs and trends and fix your wardrobe accordingly. My love of fashion makes this a little easier, like I'm not being totally fake (which is ridiculous because I feel 100% synthetic). I don't mind mixing and matching some things; most times it's ok, people either accept it as a new fashion statement or as one of my 'quirky' days and move on. For I can do no wrong! Unless, it's talking to people I'm not supposed to, wearing absolutely no make up, having no designer clothing and god forbid, I eat cheesecake.

Getting back on track, designer clothing is must, which means my shopping allowance is … _dangerous. _Mom worries, I think. Not that I'm a shopaholic, but… recently she keeps comparing her high-school days to mine. When cheerleading was about the sport, not the pretty, dressed-up Barbie dolls that are so skinny they could snap. And how fashion was an expression on how you felt, not a must-have for the sake of looking perfect. I think she worries that I'll turn into one of them. Sometimes, I think that too. I want to reassure her that I'm still in here, I'm still me and I still like strawberry cheesecake – but when you're a teenager, high school is your top priority, and surviving it is a necessity. So I don't say much to her at all.

Along with the clothing, there's the accessories, too. Watches, bracelets, earrings, even perfume. Sometimes, I wonder if they'd know the difference if I put a cheap perfume in a Gucci bottle. I keep wanting to try it, but I'm scared of their reaction. When I get my drivers license, the next expected thing will be a car. If I'm honest, the idea of me behind a wheel scares me slightly less than social suicide. So I keep putting that off too. But yes, everything costs something. It helps that us Lightwoods are fairly well off, but that doesn't mean we get everything handed to us on a silver platter whenever we show any signs of being displeased. Nor does it mean we have an endless bank balance.

But with designer _everything, _endless popularity, a positive sporting career and everything you can dream of, what else _could _we want? Though…what else would there _be _…if all that was….gone…


	10. Chapter 10

**IZZY:**

I was on my way to another class when a small, timid looking girl handed me one. A leaflet, something to do with a fashion show and needing volunteers.

"It'd look good on your resume" Seelie peered over at it with a shrug. "You might get some weirdo's in there though" She chuckled and the conversation turned elsewhere. Aside from the fact that yes, it _would _look good on my resume, and yes, I did love fashion, the bubbly feeling in my chest gave me a burst of hope. Hope, that I could use fashion to express myself in my own way. That being judged didn't matter, and even if I was on the sidelines with the walkie talkies, who _cared_? It would be enjoyable. It would be for myself. And, somewhere in the back of my mind, some part of me hoped that maybe, just maybe, Magnus' love for fashion was just as genuine as mine. That way, I might be able to apologise to him in a way that we both understood.

I went to sign up for the volunteering after school; I'd told Alec I'd be a few minutes late and he said he'd wait for me in the car park. I wasn't that surprised to see Magnus signing up too, part of me sort of felt relieved that my semi-plan was falling into place. Although, I was surprised to see the brunette with him, Tess? Tessa? She's one of his friends, yes, but I didn't know she was into fashion – but of course, how could I know what she liked and disliked? I didn't talk to her, much less _know _her. Alone, this time, I spared Magnus a small smile as I passed him on my way out. He seemed curious, more than anything, quirking his eyebrow in my direction before allowing me a slight grin in return. Happy, I set off back down the corridor and to the car park, where Alec, true to his word, had the Audi parked where I could see it.

"Hurry up and buckle in" Jace teased, calling out the window. I hurried inside the car and buckled up, Alec starting the engine as I did. "If Max complains about us being late it's your fault" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "What the hell were you doing, anyway?"

"Signing up for the fashion show" I told him, a grin working its way onto my face. "Not that you'd care" Jace rolled his eyes and opened the window, turning the radio on to some crappy channel he liked. I stayed quiet in the back, not really having anything else to say, until Max clambered in, apologised for _himself _being late because he had to help some other kid to the school nurse. Nobody said anything otherwise, so I asked him how his day was as Alec drove us home.

The preparations for the fashion show were going to be done every Tuesday's, Wednesdays and Thursdays. There were a number of things you could dedicate your time to, crowd-management, refreshment stalls (they were more called for on the event itself), electrical people (technicians?) to work the lights and the stage, you could help with the designs of the clothing, or just moving the material from and to different places. There were more things going on as well, I can't remember them all; you could also volunteer to be a model, but I didn't want to. I opted for designing the clothes when I signed up; the process is then to wait whilst the organisers look at your student history and whether or not you have the basic capability to do the job.

Crowd-managing and refreshment stalls were relatively easy, anyone could do those. But with the designing, specifically, they needed to be picky. I was fairly confident that my work experience in the fashion chains of New York would stand me in good stead, so I also opted for crowd-management on the night. Because of cheer-leading, I could only volunteer on Wednesdays after school, which the Organisers might think that I won't put in the effort.

This had me worried for the whole of Monday night, Tuesday, Tuesday night and Wednesday morning. My nerves were amplified throughout the whole morning, listening to the mindless chatter of my friends and trying to keep myself occupied, guiltily joining in with some of the insults and comments thrown to our classmates behind their backs. Through lunchtime, I trained with the squad on the field behind the gym. Mostly we were alone, but I could easily spot Jace and a few of his friends on the bleachers. Jace idly watching, his friends practically ogling us.

He didn't do anything, didn't appear to say anything to change their glances or their jeers in our direction. Of course, we're cheerleaders and therefore we _must _love the attention and adoration that's harpooned in our direction. It didn't help that the girls laughed and joked too, playing along with the 100m distance-flirting. By Wednesday afternoon, we'd been told what our assigned tasks were for the show. My application was successful, so they'd look forward to seeing me Wednesday afternoons for the next four weeks.

When put like that, it didn't seem long enough to prepare designs and make them. I knew I'd have to put more effort in, probably staying behind longer. I texted Alec to tell him I was staying behind to help with the preparations for the show, and that he should go straight to pick Max up and not bother to wait. Being Alec, he wanted to know what time to pick me up. I didn't know when we'd finish, so I told him I'd text him when I did know.

As I entered the fine-art room, the first thing that hit me was the colour. Sheets, rolls, shiny bunches of material in a variety of colors, all for use. Then, the smell of glue guns and something that smelled suspiciously like paint. Because the colour hit me first, I picked out every ordinary-looking person in the room, trying to find the one person who I thought would feel the most at home. Who I thought would be here tonight. _Maybe he chose different days. _I felt sad at the thought, finding the teacher, reporting my attendance and asking where I should start. Lo-and behold, she seats me a table opposite Magnus, in his glittered corner with materials already splayed out in front of him, his eyes furiously scrutinising the details of a sketchbook.

"…Hi" I sat opposite him, pulling out my own plain-papered sketchbook and jotting some initial ideas down. His eyes flickered up to me, narrowing as if hesitant. He faced away slightly, suspicious, probably. "I…I wanted to apologise" His gaze softened as he turned his attention to me with a confused dip of his brow. "For before? When I ignored you… in the…cafeteria" I finished, quite lamely really. I _did _know how to talk to guys, but Magnus was an enigma. He gave me a one shouldered shrug as he turned back to his sketchbook, already outlining figures and possible ideas.

"Whatever" He muttered, casually leaning on his arm as he continued with his designs. I took the hint and started with mine.

"So…no Tessa?" Magnus' eyes flickered up at me again, seeming almost cat-like and curious. "It's just…I saw you sign on together" He looked at me a little longer and then pointed elsewhere. I followed his bony finger to the corner, where people were already sewing bits of materials together. Amongst them, I saw the petite brunette, chatting with some other girls I recognised as her fingers moved, almost naturally, as she sewed. "Oh…" I turned back to my sketchbook with a sigh but a determined heart. I _would _do this, and I _would _make it for myself.

"Do you have a model?" I was surprised as the softness of his voice.

"What?" I asked quietly, not understanding.

"All the designers are being assigned a model; you can make the clothes according to their size. It'd be pointless making designs and then having to make it bigger or smaller to accommodate for their features; its wasting material" He lifted a pencil to his bottom lip and nibbled slightly. "Mine's that girl there" He nodded to someone I didn't know; apparently he didn't know her that well either. "I have all her dimensions here" His pencil flopped to a piece of paper. "So I made the design according to her sizes" He stroked the pencil over to his sketchbook before flicking it back in my direction. "You weren't given one?" I shook my head and Magnus sighed. "Go ask the teacher" So I did.

My models dimensions were fairly easy to work with. She's similar to me, which suits my style just fine. Once I had them, I found it easier to imagine the clothes on her and how they'd move around her. Magnus, I learned, was easy to like. He made people smile and he seemed to genuinely enjoy peoples company, even if it did seem somewhat distanced. It was like he had his friends, he didn't need anyone else. But for the _sake _of everyone else, he'd try and make them his friends. We ignored eachother for the first half an hour, working on our own designs. Then, surprisingly, he shoved a colour-shade chart on my sketchbook.

"Out of the circled ones, which do you think will best go with this?" He flipped his sketchbook at me, perfectly proportioned, shaded and coloured, apart from the missing blanks in his design, presumably were one of the five colours he'd selected would go. With his current design…

"Well, the Pepper-yellow could work, but it could be too much of a pop and overtake the design. The Cucumber-green could work, it fits with the other shades, but green can be an off putting colour because it's either a suit-me or not-suit me choice. The Blueberry-blue wouldn't work, it's too pale. The Red-onion-purple could be a nice touch, but I think that would probably depend on a touch or two around the shoes. The Strawberry-red would be a nice balance because you have the lighter ribbons…so…" I thought carefully before deciding. "Strawberry red" I pointed to the chart for emphasis with a decisive nod. He nodded in agreement. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

"I knew it" He muttered, turning back to his work and shading in the red. "So…it's more strawberry red than berry red?" He asked hesitantly.

"…I'd say so" I shrugged with a nod, which seemed to amuse him. "What?"

"You Lightwoods are _strange_" He decided, shaking his head before stretching out across the table like a cat would. He even raked his fingernails lightly on the surface with a cat-like yawn. "Can I ask you something that could damage your pretty little ego, Ms Lightwood?" I was surprised by the question, but nodded out of politeness.

"Why on earth do you wear so much make-up?" For a moment I'm stunned into silence. I'm used to people telling me how pretty I am, compliments are nice and all, but I only really take note of them when I'm wearing make-up. I'm _always _wearing make-up, and people _keep on _telling me how nice I look. It never really occurred to me to _not wear make-up. _Especially not in front of the cheer leaders, or anybody. "You don't need it" Magnus said softly, a light frown on his face. "Those pictures I took; did you forget you weren't wearing make-up?"

I looked down at my work. _Oh god, those pictures must have been aweful! What on earth was I thinking, really. Leaving the ice arena with no make-up_—

"You shouldn't have to need it to feel good about yourself" He gave me another nonchalant shrug. "Just an observation" _Not everybody can see the world like you do, Magnus. _Suddenly, it feels more like an attack.

"Why do you wear all your glitter, then?" He seemed surprised at my response. "Surely it's the same sort of reason?"

"No. I am who I am" He said. "And I like glitter"

"I like make-up"

"It doesn't mean you have to wear it every day" He quipped.

"Neither do you"

"Mines different" He said, stubbornly.

"How?" I replied, just as stubbornly as he'd spoken.

"Because at least my glitter keeps the weirdo's at bay" He smirked. "Your make-up attracts all sort of vile creatures that don't see the real you"

"And you do?" I asked sharply. _Magnus Bane, you know absolutely nothing about me!_ At that moment, his phone began to ring and I turned back to my work, only hearing his replies to the phone conversation.

"…yeah….hmm?...oh….what?" He seemed dejected. I tried not to eavesdrop. "But he was fine….he was jumping around ….Tanyaaaa" It was more of a whine than anything. "Was there really nothing you could do?" There was a pause and he sighed quietly. "Okay then….what do we do now?...in the garden?...right…..why?...oh…..really?" He seemed to perk up more at this. "Cute" He laughed. "yeah?...awh, that's not good….sure, I'll see if I can come by tonight….k…..bye" I couldn't help but glance up as he hung up and pocketed the phone. He seemed sad, pushing his designs away from him slightly and propping his elbows on the desk, his fists curled up and his face resting on them like he was contemplating life.

"Everything alright?" I asked out of courtesy. His gaze flickered to me and he blinked, biting his lip.

"Yeah" He smiled, weakly. _He doesn't trust me. _"Sky blue, Grass green with merry rainbows"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks again for all the support! This ones sort of a Magnus-only chapter, him being himself I guess – I know some of you have wanted more Alec-Magnus interaction, so I'll work on that, but please be patient! Uploads may be less frequent now education is back! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Magnus. **

I didn't talk to her much after that. What the hell did I even have to say to her? She wasn't going to change her mind about how she acted or looked overnight, so what was the point in trying? All those Lightwoods are the same, no matter how gorgeous they look. Their reputation means more to them than the honesty of their own selves. This was not one of my best ideas at all. Who am I to change that because I don't like it? Hell, I should've told her what an asshole her brother really is – she _had _called him abominable.

No, I don't really mean that. To be fair, Isabelle tried to be nice I guess. Tried to make conversation where she could and it was a good attempt considering we'd never talked before. It ended in bickering, but what did she expect; we're too different, even if we can sort of connect over fashion and colours. Which is hilarious – she names her colours based on fruit and veg! Even I found that just the slightest bit adorable. But I have to say, after that phone call with Tanya, I wasn't in the mood to be all bright and sparkly.

I put up with the work until I felt I'd done enough and then I left, walking straight to the animal shelter, going in the back way and being greeted by a sad-looking Charlie as I enter. I give him an affectionate rub on the head and he sighs before lying back on the floor. I briefly wonder if Charlie misses the Kitty; it had only been around for a few hours, but then again, Charlie could be picking up on Tanya's low mood as well…

I call out for Tanya and she emerges, stumbling over a few sheets of paper, her hair tied in a messy pony-tail. Her cheeks are red but her face is pale; she's been crying.

"Im sorry" She says, her trembling lips betraying her usually confident stature. I give her a reassuring smile and a shrug.

"You couldn't have caught it; it's just one of those things" She nods slowly, but I can tell it'll eat her up for a while. The Kitty got an infection from one of it's cuts. All of them had healed nicely and there was no reason to presume otherwise. Over the space of a few hours, his condition deteriorated and it only took another hour…

Nobody likes putting animals down. Sometimes you can justify it, saying it's better that the alternative that they'd have to live with, and then it doesn't feel so bad. But when it comes on so fast, like this… Tanya's the type of person who always feels they should have done more or could have been more observant.

Putting down animals was not something she liked. She'll probably spend the next few days cooped up in her office, or, contrastingly, running mountains of tests on the other animals to check them over. Suddenly, she's hugging me. She doesn't say anything, but nothing needs to be said. I've known Tanya for the best part of two years; we know each other well enough to know when words aren't needed.

We head into the small kitchen and make a cup of tea whilst she fills me in on the updates. She keeps asking if I'm ok, so I keep asking her if she's ok. It makes us both feel…cared for, I guess. Eventually, I try to cheer her up by wandering over to the other animals in the shelter, the ones that she did manage to save. We pass the ones in the vets, that are in need of helping – mainly just booster jabs and such – but it makes her feel better.

Then we come across the five small kittens that the Kitty had saved. We wash our hands, and Tanya explains that the kittens are still vulnerable to infection, especially without the antibodies that would've been in their mothers milk. Also, with the infection that Kitty got, Tanya was on her guard, even though the chances of it being contagious were slim.

We went into their little den and Tanya cheered up instantly, scooping the playful fur-balls into her arms and talking to them like she would a baby. All were looking healthy, clambering blindly over eachother, except for the one in the corner. A small white fluffball huddled up against the small heap of a blanket, its face barely poking out of its cosy little den.

"Is that one ok?" I ask, peering at it before slowly reaching for it. It shivered and mewed softly, but didn't venture towards my hand.

"He's not done much since we got him" She sighs, fiddling with the ears of one of the kittens. "He won't move to get the formula from the bowls" She indicates to the two bowls at the edge of the pen, large enough for all the kittens to get around. "He wont play with the woollen balls either – normally that gets them going" I nod, glancing at the small play-toys dangling off the fence surrounding the den. "And he wont interact" She finishes softly. "I think he's the youngest" She observes. "He's smaller, weaker; they don't seem to bother with him"

"Like the runt of the pack?" I frown.

"Litter" She corrects. "And yes, possibly"

"So we need to help it along a little, right?" I slowly edge myself over to the kitty and reach for it. He mews in protest as I wrap my hands around him carefully, scooping him up into my arms and holding him against my chest.

"Kittens are like babies" Tanya informed me. "They need constant love and care and attention. They need feeding every two to three hours – and they cant drink water yet" She warns me. "So don't go putting water in their pens" I nod and make a mental note. "They'll need burping too"

"Seriously?!" I chuckle. "Too funny"

"Funny, maybe. It helps their digestive system along, so you're gonna' help me burp them when they've finished drinking, speaking of, I should probably go and get the formula soon" I give her a nod, my eye on the small kitten that still wasn't moving to play with the other kittens.

"Don't we have any mother cats?" Tanya suppresses a laugh, but she still grins.

"So we can try and get the female to foster these as her own?" I nod at her assumption. "I tried that last night. She was having none of it"

"Oh…" It seems hopeless for these parentless kitties, maybe even more so for the little Runt. I can't keep calling it that, but a special kitty needs a special name, a considerate one. So I begin thinking of names." That one" I point to the one at the far end. "Is called Shilo" Tanya laughs and tells me to wait, pulling the clipboard from the side table on the outside of the den and flipping through. Each kitty has its own section. She finds the correct kitty and clicks the pen.

"Shilo – L-O or L-O-H" She asks. I tell her to decide. I then let her name the next one. It's a female. "What about…Winnie? See, she does the whine-thing" As if on cue, Winnie whines. I grin and nod in acceptance. "The next one is also female" She tells me. I look at it inquisitively.

"Really? I thought it was male" I don't want to interrupt their playing, so I leave her be. "Err….you pick"

"Shilo, with just an O, by the way" I smile with encouragement. "Winnie and…." Nothing comes to her mind and she shrugs.

"We'll come back to her" I say. "That one looks like he –he is a he, isn't he?" Tanya nods definitely. "Well…he looks like he has a mask on – like a bat – over its eyes? See?" Tanya frowns, tilts her head and then smiles.

"Yeah….like that guy from that band"

"Very helpful Tanya" I roll my eyes playfully.

"Kiss!" She exclaims, startling some of the kittens. "The guitarist…what's his name…Frehley"

"We aren't calling him Frehley"

"First name was Ace, though" She raises her eyebrows suggestively, I laugh then nod in agreement as she then turns decisively to the kitten. "You can be called Ace" She jots down the name, just as one of the kittens squeaked, and one of them made a low growling noise.

"It was that one. The she-he-one!" I point an accusing finger at the nameless one that I thought was a male. "Sounded like rumbling thunder! I thought kittens were supposed to be squeaky" I fold my arms over my chest and glare at it. "It's not cute any more" Tanya chuckles uncontrollably for a few minutes before, flipping back a few pages and jotting down something else.

"She can be called Thunder" She finalises it and then peers at the one nestled in a ball, still by itself. "…And that one?" She looks at me. "Runt?"

"If we give it a weak name like that then it'll forever be convinced it's nothing but" I murmur. "It needs a strong name. Something that will give it the strength it needs to fight for life, to be something more than just the outcast"

"Magnus means great, in Latin" Tanya informs me. "Did you know that?" I nod slowly.

"And Bane is something that ruins, destroys, causes death or destroys life. It's also a poison" I give her a one shouldered shrug. "But that's my last name and not many people see it that way. Magnus is a strong name and therefore I am strong" I perk up. "He shall be called Chairman Meow" I decide spontaneously.

"What?" Tanya splutters and laughs for a minute or so, before wiping away her happy-tears and asking again what I was calling it.

"Chairman Meow" I repeat. "Like Chairman Mow, only Meow, cause it's a cat" Tanya starts chuckling again but writes the name down nonetheless. "He will be strong" I predict. "He just needs a chance" Tanya sets the clipboard aside.

"Alright. I'm going to get the formula for them to drink, then we can burp them– will you watch them?" I give her another nod and set the woollen ball on the kitties. They fight for it – playfully of course, but it becomes clear that Thunder is, at the moment, the strongest. Shilo is playful, he doesn't mind not getting the ball, but he's content with knocking it elsewhere. Ace is getting the hang of pouncing, but it's more like flopping at the moment.

Winnie was the only one to properly tackle Thunder for the wool; Thunder proves herself the strongest, but Winnie isn't far off. It gives me and Tanya a good idea of how strong the kittens are getting, but as predicted, Chairman isn't getting involved. I nudge him over to it a few times, but he stays were I put him and doesn't move for it.

I begin to think he's a bit lazy, but the small trembles he keeps having are cause for concern. I check his temperature and he's not as warm as the others, so I grab him and the blanket and snuggle him back up against my chest, offering his head some strokes with my fingers. He seems to settle a little bit. Tanya emerges with the formula, one bottle for each, and sits down next to me. She passes me one.

"Try and get him to drink that. At least half of it" She specifies.

"He doesn't drink it all?" The other kittens were drinking it all quite greedily, in my opinion. Tanya shakes her head though.

"He normally gets about a quarter of it and then loses interest. That's if he bothers at all. I've been force feeding him these past few times" I take the bottle from her and try to open Chairman's tiny mouth. I put a drop of milk on my finger, hoping he'll react, but he doesn't. Tanya's already taken Ace and has begun feeding him.

"You're going to be a challenge" I whisper to Chairman. "But you're not alone now, ok?" I nudge the bottle closer to his mouth, but his head steers itself away and he mews in protest. An hour later, Tanya's fed all the kittens, burped them and made them go to the toilet with a ridiculous method that you don't even want to know about. It involves a warm cloth and….cleaning…the bit that the mother normally does! Anyhow!

Chairman still hasn't eaten anything and neither have I. I came straight from school, if you remember, and even then I'd stayed late for the volunteering. It was nearing nine o'clock and I was starving, so I brought Chairman with me (I'd managed to convince myself that he needed my warmth, not that I was getting attached to it or anything), whilst I made soup for myself, all the while talking to him about my day. It started when I justified naming him Chairman, and then his brothers and sisters the way I did, which led onto how Ace looked, which led onto fashion, then the after-school volunteering, which got me started on the Lightwoods.

And that's how Tanya finds me. In the kitchen, stirring soup, Chairman cuddled to my chest whilst I ranted to him about the Lightwoods. I take my soup back to the den and put Chairman down whilst I slurp it. I'm still muttering about Jace and his cockiness, and Isabelle and her fakeness and Alec being…..Alec, when the Chairman nudges the milk bottle over to me. I gaze at it curiously before frowning at him.

"If this is trickery, it isn't funny" He mews softly and I put the bottle near his mouth. He shies away and nestles back into my side where he'd been previously. The thought that he didn't like the bottle occurred to me. I set the finished soup bowl aside where he couldn't reach and went back to the kitchen. His mews of protest don't go unheard in my ears, and I can't help but feel guilty. I heat the milk bottle up in the microwave so it's nice and warm before grabbing it with a towel and carrying it, along with a bowl, back to the den.

The other kittens have huddled in the corner and are snoozing peacefully, but Chairman is looking lost and agitated. I set the bowl down and pour the warm milk into it, but not before checking it was the right temperature on my wrist. It was ok. All the while, I continued talking to him about the Lightwoods, just to get it all off my chest. As I do so, Chairman nudges himself underneath my arm, knocking the bottle slightly, but eventually (after three attempts) sticks his mouth barely into the bowl of milk and begins lapping it up. I stop my rant and stare in awe.

Chairman pulls back, gazing at me questioningly. So I continue talking, this time about my friends – Camille, Jem and Tessa. Slowly, he goes back to drinking the milk, positioning himself next to my thigh so I can stroke him as he drinks. It takes half an hour, but half of the milk is gone. In my excitement, I exclaim-

"Yes!" My fists punch out with success, but Chairman leaps back, scared. It's his quickest movement to date! "Oh, no, I'm sorry!" I whine, pulling Chairman back to the bowl as gently as I can. He protests, twisting in my grip before wriggling out and shuffling back to the red, tatty blanket he's marked as his own.

It's then that I realise that I only poured half of the milk from the bottle into the bowl. So really, he's only drunk a quarter of the milk. Nothing has changed. Chairman mews from his blanket and I push the bowl closer to him, eventually ending up lying on my stomach, on the floor, my body extended across the den. My head's closest to his.

"Please drink more" I urge. "You need your strength" He ignores me, yawns with a stretch and curls up. I pet his head, which he's initially startled at, but eventually manoeuvres himself so he's in a better position for me. His fur is tickling my nose as his small tail glides back and forth, and eventually, the soothing motion of my fingers stroking his head sends us both to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Magnus. **

"You didn't burp him!" I'm thwacked with a roll of newspaper, Tanya's stern face inches away from my own. "Or make him go to the toilet!" And thwacked again. My shoulder tingles and I roll it up and down for good measure.

"I fell asleep; I'm sorry" I mumble pathetically.

"Just be lucky he's ok" She plops the paper on the desk and frowns at me, then it slips and she finds herself chuckling. "My _God. _I can't believe you slept in the cat den" She chuckles to herself and Charlie appears at my legs. He nudges my leg in greeting and I pat his head 'hello'. "Still – don't you have school or something?"

I left Tanya to keep an eye on the centre whilst I got the bus back home, showered and changed at my leisure before realising just how much of the first period I'd missed. Once I realise this, I see no point in rushing so I take my time in getting ready with the full aim of missing that class. Though, I text Jem to tell him that I'll be in later on; I'm assuming he'll tell the others as well.

After a leisurely walk, I stroll into my second lesson of the day and take my seat. In the back of my mind, I register that I do have this class with Alec but I notice he isn't here yet. I also know that I have this class with Camille, and I suddenly can't wait to tell her all about the kittens and Chairman; I'm sure she'll love them. When she appears and I begin my mini-story, I'm too wrapped up in it to notice Alec walk in and sit with his popular friends.

But I do notice about half way through the lesson when the teacher calls on him to answer a question and he answers with perfection. It's then I start thinking about him again, how he seems so studious – but it's a practiced studious. It's too perfect, to clean-cut and predictable. Too cliché and just…bleh! Like he's only doing it to please people, not for himself.

He can't even be himself because _nobody _could be that regimented all the time! It _can't _be who he really is and the fact that he's faking his entire school life is just an anomaly. How can he _do _it? Why bother? Surely it's far more effort-wasting trying to get people to see a cover of you, twenty-four seven, every week or every month of every year spent during your school life.

Why not just be yourself, enjoy your time and have people like the _real _you. The You that people will love to know because someone as beautiful as that _can't _be anything other than extraordinary. _I'm doing it again. _I think. _I need to decide whether I'm going to bother trying to figure this out, or whether I'm going to stop. _Isabelle pops to mind and suddenly i'm faced with her at the photo shoot, her face, beautiful as ever with _no _make up on. _Why the need to hide? To impress people? _My head clouds over. It's the _worst. _Being a false … making others _be _something they aren't. _Forcing _people to be someone they can't be.

I don't realise that I end up cursing the Lightwoods all over again in my head for the rest of the lesson until Camille asks if I'm ok; I reply in the affirmative but she gives me a knowing look. The bells rings to signal that it's break and I pack up my things. Alec lags behind his friends and comes over to me once they've left.

"Hey…" He says lightly, Camille raising an eyebrow as she waits for me.

"Hi" I reply, taking my bag from the desk and starting towards the door.

"Magnus, I wanted to thank you for the effort you went through to help with the photo shoot" The thought that he found out what had _really _happened made my mind go blank and the hair raise on my arms. "You were a really good director and Izzy enjoyed it – even if she'll tell you otherwise" He lets a free laugh escape his lips and it's the loveliest sound I've heard all morning. "So, thanks a lot; I appreciate it" I'm 'hmm' in acknowledgement, but something else comes to mind other than a lingering _'it's fine'. _

"Life is too fragile to spend being fake" He glances at me, startled. It isn't the reaction he's expecting. Camille frowns at me but says nothing. "You can't waste it being unhappy, or as liars, or deceiving people to suit someone elses expectations, or to impress people - You need to stop doing that and try and fix it before it's too late to do anything about it" He looks confused. "High school is for living; you can mess around and be yourself and not give a damn what people think" I haul my bag onto my shoulder. "It's a school. Not a board meeting"

"I don't-"

"I'm sorry" I wave my hand at him and turn to leave

"Magnus-" He takes my shoulder like he would with his friends, turning to face me towards him.

"No-no-no" I spin away. "No touchy" His eyes are deep, his brows furrowed in confusion. I _almost _melt. "Just…make up your mind who you want to be and stick to it. Stop flitting" I wave my hand at him and his eyebrows raise, surprised. "I…umm…" He's wearing the face that demands an explanation but I don't have one for the way I acted. "Um…so, yeah" I turn on my heel and walk away, Camille quickly apologising behind me, because it's a _Lightwood, _and I can't just walk away from them!

"You do realise you just did it again, don't you?"

"Camille" I warn.

"You did! You shunned him away just when he was getting close. Jem was right, wasn't he? You're scared. _Why _are you scared?!"

"Enough" I grumble. "I think there's a loose cable somewhere between my head and my mouth" I tell her. "What I think, and what I say…he gets me all muddled up, ok? Just leave it be" I think it just hit me how hard it's going to be, how easy it might be to be sucked in with their act. I block out Camille's protests for the rest of the conversation.

I spend the rest of the day in a good mood, despite Camille thinking I'm somewhat bi-polar. Classes go well, I have no more with Alec so there's no awkward interactions – in fact, if he'd listened to a word I'd said then there shouldn't have been any at all anyway – and it passes with an ease that leaves me smiling at the end of it.

The day comes to an end and we're all at the lockers, ready to leave when Tessa brings up her ideas for the Fashion Show. We have a good fifteen minute discussion on it; Jem and Camille happily talk about something else as we do, and it isn't long before the corridor is nearly deserted. We begin to walk-and-talk our way out when a voice calls out my name mid-conversation with Tessa.

She waits as I turn to face the voice, and I suddenly wish she'd continued talking. It's Isabelle, and I'm slightly concerned that she's going to say something about mine and Alec's small conversation this morning; that's if she knows. She catches us up with those long strides of her beautiful legs and she stands there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um, hi" She says. I notice she's wearing a little less make-up today, the lipstick is more complimentary than it usually is. "This may sound odd, but I was thinking about some of the things you said during our volunteering – fashion related, of course" I nod uneasily, getting the impression that my attack on her fakeness wasn't the thing on her mind. "If you wouldn't mind, I have some ideas …but I'm not sure which ones to choose?" Vulnerable. She looks vulnerable again. "If you have time that is – would you mind looking over them for me? I'm at a loss until I can pick and I'm waayyyyyy indecisive"

The next thing that comes to mind was that fashion is competitive; working together means you have to have complete and utter trust in your partner not to go off and steal all your ideas and become the next Fashion Icon. You didn't just work together on ideas. But then again, it's for a good cause, it's not Project Runway, and im sure with her modelling experience that she should be well aware of this. Her black sketchbook is held protectively in her arms.

"Sure. When do you need it back by?" Camille's jaw drops to the floor and she places her hands on her hips. Isabelle hands me her sketchpad and bites her lip in thought.

"Within the next few days?" I nod and she says her thanks, saying an awkward goodbye before rushing off out the main doors.

"No offence to you Mag, but she has so many friends; why ask your opinion?" Jem frowns. "It's all a bit strange, if you ask me"

"Because he's fabulous!" Tessa exaggerates, her arms flung wide as she grins.

"Thank you darling, and honestly Jem, I'm just as surprised as you are"

"You're surprised? What is this?!" Camille steps into place beside me. "You're picking favourites! You're all Mr. Nice-guy with her and Mr. Go-be-the-real-you to Alec, and yet I _thought_ Alec would be the one you'd be rooting for! What is _wrong _with this picture?!"She huffs and frowns. "I thought I knew you Mr. Bane. Obviously I was wrong"

"Think baby kitties" I remind her. "Cute, innocent, fluffy baby kitties whom I've lovingly nurtured"

"For a _day!" _She scoffs and Tessa laughs beside me. I hear Jem's chuckle and watch as he hooks Tessa's arm through his. _Cute. _


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: WARNING: Deathnote references later on! Spoilers, I guess. Be warned! (and no, I don't own Deathnote but I did sort of reference it :P)**

**ALEC's POV.**

It's almost ten at night. The house is locked up and mum and dad have gone on another business trip for a few days. Which means Jace can drink alcohol in the house and pig out on food that he'll eat before they get home. Nonetheless, the house remains peaceful. Which isn't necessarily a good thing. Isabelle's in her room, probably doing her nails. Max is in the living room watching cartoons and Jace is probably in his room, drinking and eating and watching TV. Probably. I daren't go in there, really. So I stay in my room, surrounded by books and homework. It seems odd that the doorbell should ring this late, so when it does, it rings another time before I leg it to the door to answer it. I assume Jace won't because…he's Jace. Izzy probably won't have heard it because of her music, and Max has been taught not to answer the door to strangers, or answer it after nine o'clock at night. So the first thing I do when I catch him mid-way on the front door threshold is to haul him back and remind him of these facts. He shrugs them off and heads into the living room, leaving me apologising at the face I hadn't even recognised until my eyes met his. _Magnus. _

"Oh…Hi" I wonder why on earth he's here. He's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to be friends and I really can't think of anything else. There's no car parked outside and I'm hit with the thought that maybe he walked. _Don't be stupid, from his house? He probably got the bus. _I notice cat hair on his arms and legs, it's faint, but vibrant, and shorter that Church's cat hair.

"I came straight from…elsewhere. Sorry" He must've noticed my stares. _God, this is embarrassing. _

"Sorry!" I straighten up and blink a few times. "Oh, um-…what can I do for you?" He wiggles a black book at me and I notice it's got neon green, pink, yellow and orange post-it's sticking out at every angle. "It's not mine" I frown.

"It belongs to Isabelle" Of course he wasn't here for me, why would he be?

"Ah! I'll go get her for you" It seems less embarrassing than standing there awkwardly, knowing he practically hates me. Well, maybe that's a bit extreme, I don't think he hates me, just doesn't like me, which leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Nonetheless, I go upstairs, knock on Izzy's door and open it when she calls to enter. I tell her Magnus is at the door and she bolts from the room, leaving me stunned in the wake of whatever perfume she has on. I tip-toe down the first few steps and sit there, waiting and listening. I feel rotten, but I'm curious.

"Already? Wow…you work fast" Izzy laughs.

"There's a lot of notes – but they aren't all bad" Magnus says lightly. "And they aren't colour coded, don't worry. I just thought I'd vary them" Izzy chuckles again.

"I really appreciate it; I really don't think I could've asked anyone else"

"It's alright. I hope it helps"

"Do you want to come in?" My fingers curl into a fist at my side and I frown with worry. It could get awkward.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Magnus sounds like he's smiling. They say their goodbye's and the door shuts. I stand up and make my way downstairs.

"So what was all that about then?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing" Izzy hugs the book to her chest protectively. "He was just helping out, that's all" She smiles a little and heads back to her room with a noticeable bounce in her step.

"Do you think he'll be her next boyfriend?" Max appeared in the doorway, looking curious but wary.

"No…not him. I think they're just friends" Max shrugs at my comment, then tells me he's going to bed. I bid him goodnight and head into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. For some reason, the butterflies in my stomach are back.

**MAGNUS' POV**

It's a few days before I have any more interaction with the Lightwoods. To be honest, I like the normality when they aren't around, so the days pass quickly and amusingly. I spend some of my time helping with the fashion show developments and easily finish my homework in-between that and the Shelter. Chairman Meow's condition hasn't changed much. It makes me sad, but Tanya keeps telling me that at least it hasn't got worse, so that's a good thing.

It's Friday, and I had one of those moments where you walk into the house from a long day at school and all you want to do is curl up with a cuppa and do nothing. Only there's clothes strewn across my couch, so I put them in the wash basket, which is full, so I put it in the washer. The washer has finished but there's a load to do in the dryer, so I fill that up and think I'm done. But then I realise the state of the kitchen, so I set to cleaning that, and before I know it, it's half past nine and my place is spotless. I have a new shopping list that's been stuck to the fridge, I reordered my cupboards and reorganised my wardrobe. I cleared my book shelves and put anything that was charity-shop-worthy into a bag and also made a pile of the leftover photography books that needed returning. After all that, I settle for a shower in my shower/bath and have the aim of going to bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a new book – but my door bell rings and I'm slightly conscious of the fact that I'm in slacks. I answer it anyway, surprised to find Camille and Jem on my doorstep. She waves a flyer in my face.

"Party in the Park. BBQ's, live DJ's and alcohol. You have to know people and I know people" She blinks at me pleadingly.

"I'm not dressed" I open the door and she steps inside with Jem following behind her. She shrugs off her coat and plops down her ridiculously large bag. Jem does the same with a smile. "Planning on staying over?"

"If you decide to come with us" Jem raises his eyebrows and then looks around. "Wow. You cleaned"

"What am I to get from this Party then?" I huff. "Yes, I've _cleaned_ and I've spent the whole evening cleaning and I'm all ready for bed, as you can see" Camille looks dejected and starts playing with her hair. Jem looks at me curiously.

"Fine. Come on Camille. Maggie-Bear needs his beauty sleep" I twitch at the name and Camille shuffles sadly to the door.

"But who _knows _what weirdo's will end up being there" She mumbles.

"Then don't go" I know she wants me to pity her but I play the wrong card and she huffs. I smirk. "Besides, what makes you think I can protect you? Meek ol' me" Jem rolls his eyes.

"We don't _need _you" He argues. "But we would like your charming self as company" Camille nods in agreement.

"Fine" I surrender. "Camille, use the bathroom, Jem…err…"

"We're both dudes" He shrugs. "Nothing I haven't seen" He winks and Camille bursts into laughter. I grumble my way into the bedroom and start blow drying my hair as Jem gets changed. I then pick out something to wear as he uses my hair products to spike his hair up a little bit.

"No Tessa?" I enquire.

"The day she decides to come to one of these parties will be the day I marry her" Jem says, an obvious blush appearing on his face.

"You two are far too cute to be ordinary" I roll my eyes and pick out an outfit. "Thoughts?"

"Maybe without those trousers?"

"Jem, darling, I am _not _going in just my underwear"

"You know what I mean – find some skinny jeans or something"

'"Do you _want _my ass to get molested?" I ask, horrified. "Skinny jeans? With this? Perhaps, James. Perhaps" An idea comes to me and I find a longer shirt that's form-fitting and looser towards the bottom. It covers half of my ass, which will do, I think.

"Oh, and this time, if you run off with someone, remember to tell us so we can leave and not hang around wondering if you fell into a ditch or something" Jem says, eyeing me carefully. "Ok?"

"Aye Aye Cap'n" It takes us half an hour, which is a record really, and when we're out and in the living room, Camille still hasn't come out.

"Cam!" Jem bangs on the door, earning whine of protest.

"It won't _go _right!"

"Open the door then and we can help!" He calls, raising his pale eyebrows at the door as if daring it to stay closed. Camille opens the door, her hair the obvious source of her annoyance.

"Oh dear" Jem chuckles, then laughs, earning a smack from Cam as she folds her arms protectively over her hair.

"Magnus, helllpppp" She whines, looking at me with those beautiful eyes that are threatening to burst.

"C'mere" I make a quick show of getting her hair pinned up nicely and she seems satisfied at that. We have a few drinks at my place, Jem only having a beer for now, before heading to the party.

"I'm sorry"

I turn to face the voice, hopefully attached to the hand that was lightly placed on my shoulder from behind.

"Alec" I murmur, suddenly very conscious of what I had picked out clothing-wise. It was bright, where-as Alec was looking _fine _in black and black and black.

"Obviously I've done something to upset you" Alec continues, his voice carrying itself through the space between us, regardless of the music. I had been watching Camille flirt with a few guys, keeping an eye on their intentions – I glance back and she's ok.

"You haven't" I tell him, turning back to him, my hand on his arm in a comforting gesture before I can take the action back. He looks slightly surprised but smiles just a little. I take my hand back and lace my fingers together. "It's just high school" I tell him. "It brings it's own issues"

"I know Jace hasn't exactly been friendly towards you" He sighs, his hands running down the sides of his jeans to warm them up. "He's not always like that – it's a front. I know it doesn't make much difference" He looks at me, his eyes bright. "I know _I _have a front. I get where you're coming from. I just don't know what you want me to do about it" I waver in my response. He's looking at me expectantly like he wants me to tell him what to do.

"Alec!" Someone catches him, handing him another beer can with a grin. "Bonfire's going up soon – might wanna' keep an eye on Dipshit" Alec grins and nods and the guy disappears as he cracks open his beer can.

"That would be Jace" Alec explains, taking a small sip from his can. "The Dipshit, I mean" I find myself smiling, but I'm nudged forwards as the crowd surges around us and I try to keep myself from falling. Alec's right hand steadies me – his arm solid as I take it in response – but I know I'm against him for too long when he makes a small awkward sound in the back of his throat. _What am I thinking? Honestly! _


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I'm having a chapter reshuffle to allow for more Malec stuff to happen ^_^ - bear with it, please and thank you and sorry and here, have a cuppa' ! x  
~0~**

**MAGNUS.**

"Sorry" I stumble back but his hand slips from my arms to my hand – pulls me over to the side of a tree that's been lit up with fairy lights. _Where's the electricity coming from? _I stumble over a cable and Alec catches me again with a laugh. I tell myself he's only moving me away from the crowd so he doesn't spill the beer he's drinking, so they can't see me with him, so nobody see's him with me.

"Careful" I shy away from his hands before I do something I might regret. Because _God _does he smell good. "I heard you were helping Izzy with her fashion thing" He tips the can and takes a few gulps – I watch his throat as he does and then answer with a faint-

"Yeah"

"Fun?" He questions lightly, a joke playing on his lips. "She gets mental around fashion"

"She's fine" I tell him.

"So it's just me you have the problem with" _'Your whole family, actually' _is the response that I slam my lips shut to, ending up saying;

"I have issues" Alec laughs at that. "No, seriously. So…don't think too much into it" Alec bites his lip, amused. "It's humanity in general" I sigh. "And their social codes and rules"

"Magnus" He says softly, his eyes contemplative. "Has anybody ever told you you're just a little bit strange"

"I told you I have issues – I gave you a warning. Walk away if you can't handle this" I point to the party and Alec laughs again, his smile sticking as he swirls the beer in the can absent mindedly. It changes to a smirk and I wonder if he can hold his alcohol.

"I think I can handle you" He says, seeming to surprise even himself. He coughs and looks away, obviously embarrassed. I shuffle.

"You're full of surprises" I smile at him and take his beer can from him. "But I'd like to know that this isn't alcohol induced" He watches without interest as I pour the cans contents onto the grass, linking my hands and the can behind my back. He looks amused.

"You're an enigma" He smiles as he folds his arms.

"And you're getting at….what…exactly?" _Oh Gods, am I flirting with him? I am! _

"That you're very confusing to figure out and I'm not sure if you're going to run away or laugh at me"

"I could do both" I laugh and turn, starting to walk away.

"Don't" His hand takes my arm and he turns me to face him, biting his lip. "I … I like talking to you"

"I like talking to you" I reply. "When you're being reasonable"

"When _I'm _being reasonable?" He raises his eyebrows in mockery, but sighs it away with a thoughtful stare. "Maybe we're _both _unreasonable"

"There's no point in arguing about it"

"I wasn't-" I hold my hand up for him to stop and he does. Well trained, this one. "Why can't we just have a normal conversation without it turning bad?" I take it back – not trained. "We seem to start off ok and then you get all offensive-"

"Defensive" I correct and he pauses; I see I'd proven his point. "Fine. You win"

"I don't want to _win, _Magnus. I just want to have a conversation with you that doesn't end with us right back where we started" I shuffle nervously, the back of my neck catching a chill. I look about for Camille, still happily surrounded with guys and in complete control of all of them.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked me.

"Planning on getting me drunk?" I respond, and I realise I'd done it again. His face slacks and he looks away, annoyed.

"No, Magnus" He tells me, probably in the same voice his parents used when he wasn't allowed something as a child. "I was just being polite"

"Then yes" I murmur. "Fine. I'd like a drink, please" He nods in finality and starts to pace away.

"Just stay there" He waves a hand vaguely in the direction I'm in and disappears into the crowd. Fight or flight kicks in and I'm wondering which to choose when Jem attacks me from behind.

"You see, the problem with you, is that you're far too perceptive of people's actions"

"Not now" I sigh at him. "Life lessons from Jem – 101" I roll my eyes and he lightly hits my shoulder.

"Stop it. You're going to ruin whatever it is Alec is trying to make out of you – friends or otherwise" I frown at this. "Mag" He says softly, despite the music pounding in the park and the cheers growing from somewhere else. "Fine" He mutters, disappearing off before I could say or do anything else. I thought he was walking off in defeat, but it was only because Alec was making his way over with two cans of something. Beer, probably. He hands me one and I pop it open.

"What are you trying to do, here?" I ask Alec cautiously.

"Have a beer with a friend?" He answers instantly.

"And there aren't any hidden motives – no cameras stuck around, no people waiting on a prank?"

"…I'm not twelve, Magnus" _But he'd have probably been adorable as a twelve year old. _"There's nothing else other than me _not_ wanting to be over there with them-" He waves his can at a crowd where I can easily pin point Jace and his cronies. "-and wanting to be over here with you" I could make a few jokes but he's already looking like he knows what he said could be turned against him. I save him the embarrassment.

"Not much for parties?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I hate it when they turn bad; which has a fifty-fifty possibility when Jace and his friends are there"

"Let's not talk about him" I push aside the flickering image of Jace burning the memory card. "Do you dance?" He laughs a little in surprise.

"Do you?" I shrug. Yes, I do dance. Usually whilst slightly drunk and with people I won't remember in the morning.

"No, I don't want to" I tell him, before he gets any ideas and makes me feel even more like a moron. No, I could _not _dance like _that _with Alexander Lightwood.

"I wasn't – that wasn't…." He grins apologetically. _Not gay. _Fuck it all. He's driving me insane! I snatch his hand and hold it. When he doesn't move, I give it a few tentative squeezes and hefrowns.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I lace our fingers together, his hand moving patiently with mine seeing as our other hands were occupied with beer cans. Our hands slip together just fine. He goes just a little bit pink, too. "Maybe you've had too much alcohol" He justifies.

"Nope" I tug our hands apart. "I'm pretty much sober. I did that, sober" He doesn't know what to make of that – I can see him trying to make sense of it, to justify it, to erase it – to do _something _with the information that it was deliberate.

"Why?" He asks, thoughtfulness swimming in those eyes.

"Because I have a hand fetish" Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. His face lights up in amusement. "Or, more accurately, it's a well known fact that I'm bi – so it's equally possible that I'm _actually _starting to like you"

"You _are _strange" Alec laughs, sipping his beer. He isn't going to take this seriously, but I suppose, how could he when I'd basically hidden my confession in a joke?

"Has a guy ever come onto you before?" Alec splutters a little, eyes wide. He licks his lips carefully and then, slowly, nods. "And?" I'd like a warning if he was going to punch my face off.

"I let them down gently" He says, after a few seconds. Which can mean that he turns then down as nicely as possible, or he's a closet-case. He hadnt said he wasn't gay. Just that he let them down – or am I trying too hard to read into something that isn't there? Ask!

"Do you let all the girls down, too?" I ask vaguely. He shines a smile.

"Not really looking for a relationship right now. Too many things to do" I nod in understanding. It hadn't got me anywhere. We talk for a little while after and then the bonfire really does go up. Alec leaves with a smile, having to 'watch out for Dipshit', and I get incredibly drunk thereafter.

**~O~**

The next day, I wake up with a throbbing headache and a stiff head and hair. Mechanically, I turn to face the other side of the bed to rid myself of a stiff neck, only to find that I'm not in my bed. I'm on my couch. The smell of a good fry-up hits my nose and I bolt upright. Camille is lounged over the seat closest to the window, curled into a ball and still fast asleep. Jem whispers my name from the kitchen and I head towards him with a few stumbles.

"God that smells good" I whisper. "That for me?" Jem nods with a bright smile and an easy laugh. "Obviously you didn't drink at all last night"

"I had two beers and I'm sure I drank a quarter of a spiked coke..." He falls off wearily. "But it's fine. Two eggs, or one?"

We spend the day waiting out our hangover, watching a movie after 'breakfast' and then going for a walk, which I end up redirecting to the library as I'd brought my books with me. Camille doesn't seem too interested, but comes inside and logs onto a computer to check her Facebook. Jem follows me to the counter, but gets distracted and goes elsewhere. I return the photography books and then set to finding Jem as there is nothing else to do. Only as I wander down the aisles, I spot a certain Lightwood. The youngest, as it is, and he's reaching for the high shelf that he just can't seem to get his fingers on.

"Hey there" I smile lightly at him and ask which book he's after.

"The Deathnote one. Number twelve" I slip it from its slot and hand it to him. "Thanks, Magnus"

"You remember me?" I'm impressed.

"The cat guy. You helped Church. Then you came to our house and didn't have lunch until later. Then you came again to give my sister something. I'm sure they called you Magnus…so…that's your name, right?" I nod encouragingly.

"And you're Max, if I'm right?"

"Yeah…nice to meet you, again. I guess" He holds out his hand politely and I shake it. Kids of his age shouldn't be doing things like that, but its still cute.

"Are you on your own?" I don't picture many of the Lightwoods to be library fanatics. "Sorry, that may have sounded slightly creepy" I grimace. "Im not a freak, honest" Max laughs quietly.

"Nah, Jace is around here somewhere" I nod in understanding. Jace, I remember, was at the party last night. I'm sure I remember seeing him and Isabelle; no Alec though.

"So you like Deathnote?" I ask curiously. He nods eagerly.

"I started on Naruto, and then my friend said this was good too. So I started these, and I like them"

"Whose your favourite character?"

"Not Light" He frowns. "He's…annoyingly perfect. Nobody suspects him. I find it annoying how people only see what's on the outside. So I don't like him" I nod. It's intriguing how the youngest Lightwood seems to pick up on that when his siblings are just the same. "I like L. He's strange, but he's brilliant" Max smiles at me and I'm sure I see some sort of admiration in his eyes. "Nobody can see him for who he is, so that's sad; he just hides behind a letter. But the fact that he's not just ordinary, but he's super smart, I like it. He's like the underdog; but it was sad when …well"

"I agree" I smile. "I nearly cried" Max smiles back at me.

"I think L's my favourite though; even after Near took over. What about you? Have you read it?"

"I like Watari" I tell him, crouching down to his level; he ends up sitting on the floor, the book in his lap, so I sit down too.

"Why? He's old" Max frowns.

"Something against old people?" I ask and he laughs, but shakes his head.

"I didn't mean that" He defends himself.

"He took them all in, didn't he? All the Wammy kids, he made them feel like no matter how odd or how weird they were, they had somewhere to go and he could nurture that talent. They weren't just freaks any more" Max nods slowly.

"I see" He whispers. "I guess so. I like the apple theme too – I like apples, so…" I gin.

"Me too. Are you going to read the L.A. BB. Murder Cases after that?" I indicate to the book in his lap and he looks at me curiously. I stand up and scour the shelf for the following book; I pick it out and hand it to him. "It's like background information and stuff – you might like it, you might not. Give it a try though, I found it intriguing"

"Thanks!" He grins at me and takes the book, adding it to the others he already has. Then his face seems to grow a little less confident.

"Magnus! There you are" Camille and Jem pop up behind me. "Ooo, new friend?" I smile at Max reassuringly.

"Yep! Are we all done?" I ask them. They both nod. "Alright, well" I turn back to Max. "I'll see you later Max. It was nice talking to you" I wave him goodbye and head out the door with Camille and Jem, who both sigh and wonder what to do now.

"We could go to the shelter?" I suggest. "I want to see how the kittens are doing"

"Would it be ok for us to go?" Jem asks curiously. "Don't want to intrude or anything"

"It's fine. Tanya's cool" I assure him. "Wanna' invite Tessa?"

"She's got a family thing today" He says with a sigh.

"So we're the back-up plan" Camille grins at him and he flicks her nose playfully.

"Shelter it is. Is everyone ok for bus money?" They weren't, but I didn't mind paying for them.

~0~

As it is, Chairman's doing a bit better! He's drinking more of the milk now, almost half of it which is a huge improvement. He interacts with Shilo, who's more playful but still tolerant around Chairman Meow. The others note the fact he's weaker but they don't encourage him to play. Shilo edges the woollen ball over to Chairman every now and then and he nudges it back. It's an improvement that we're all glad for. Tanya finds it amusing that Chairman Meow seems to pick up a bit more when I'm around. She thinks I must have made an impression on him or something. He's slightly more active, in that he crawls onto my lap and snuggles up to my chest, but doesn't do anything more. He'll drink more milk when I'm around, but he still won't play with the other kitties. Camille enjoys the kittens play time; she likes teasing them with their play-toys and she doesn't mind that they scramble all over her. She will do when she notices the car hair though. Jem prefers feeding them. He talks to them like I do, but he can't get the hang of their names. So they are all 'Kitty' to him. Which is just adorable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace.**

It's Monday.

"Jace! Hurry up!" Izzy yells at me from downstairs and I toss my bag into the corridor. It slams against the wall and she mumbles something else. I finish styling my hair, toss on my jacket and close my bedroom door, picking my bag up and legging it down the stairs two at a time. "Finally" I glare at her and head on outside. Max asks if he can ride in the front seat this time and I tell him no instantly, hoping to save a trips-worth of an argument. I don't miss the warning glare I get from Alec, but Max is still too young to sit in the front, regardless of parents being home or away. I claim shotgun and Izzy and Max settle in the back as Alec takes us to school, dropping Max off on the way. Izzy wishes him a good day but Max is already off.

We get to school on time due to Alec's impeccable driving. I thank him once whilst Izzy does all the "thankyou! Thankyou! Ah, you're a life saver! Thankyou!" so much that I have a headache. We split into our classes and I don't see either of them until break. Both times, they are trying to talk to that Bane guy. Izzy's making hand gestures and Magnus is looking thoughtful.

"Dude, im sure he's trying to tap your sister" Sebastian shakes his head disapprovingly beside me. "We should do something about that" My protective instinct kicks in and I nod in agreement before I can think my actions through.

But when I see Bane later on with Alec, my temper flairs again. Alec is _obviously _trying to talk to Bane, which wouldn't annoy me so much if the gay-hedgehog would actually just _stop and listen. _It annoys me that he has time to talk to Izzy and not Alec, when Alec is the one who deserves all the time in the world for all the time he gives up for others. I don't know what to make of it – the situation – or him.

"The guy's bi? Right?" Sebastian comments again, getting a laugh from some of the others. I keep my face set. "I don't know about you, Jace, but if it was my brother with that freak…I wouldn't just be watching" Alec won't like it if I make a scene, I know that much. Much less over him and Bane, and as much as I love making a commotion, I do have a class to get to.

Fighting won't go down well with anybody, as uncomfortable as I feel about the situation. I remind the others that they also have a class to get to, and that Alec can handle himself like the man he is, and they follow like the minions they are. If I don't do something about Bane, then they will. Neither is good – I know I have to keep my temper in check, but my way is better than what they'd do if I didn't. I _will _have to talk Bane at some point, if my anxiety doesn't ware off and he doesn't stop treating Alec like an idiot. The result will depend on his co-operation.

Break time comes around and I find Bane. He's alone, taking books out of his locker and his bag on the floor. I walk up to him and I notice he sees, his body going just a little bit tense as I approach.

"Fancy burning my memory-stick again?" He holds out the device and I look at it strangely. It's a panda. "It's old, go ahead"

"I'm not here to burn your things" I tell him, watching as he puts the memory stick in his locker and pulls out more books.

"I noticed you talking to Izzy before"

"We're doing the fashion show; we were talking about that. Don't get your knickers in a twist"

"Ok…then why did you blow Alec off?" My temper boils as his face turns defensive. I don't want this to result in violence, not if I can help it.

"Because I'm _not _doing the fashion show with him and I have nothing to talk to him about now the art project is done. Are you satisfied?"

"He was trying to talk to you"

"And?"

"And!" He stops tugging books into his bag and turns to me, cautious. "It's polite to be responsive when someone is talking to you"

"I was being responsive"

"Unco-operative" I fire at him, fists clenched at my side.

"You Lightwoods are _very _confusing people" He mutters. I grab his arm and turn him against the locker, his back probably digging into the locker door.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen" He has my wrist caught and has his finger on a nerve. It's sending muscle spasms up my arm. "Do you remember the conversation in your basement, that time? You didn't want Alec alone with me – why are you so bent on having me talk to him now?" _Because you don't realise how much his face changes when he sees you._ _How much lighter he seems. You don't see both sides, like I do._

"He deserves your attention" I grit out. He deserves _everyone's _attention.

"Why?" Bane frowns, digging his fingers into my wrist a little more. It isn't painful – but the spasms are making my arm squirm.

"He just _does_" I twist and tear myself away, fists at my sides. "Do you have to have a reason for everything?" I scowl.

"Yes. Actually I do"

"Piss off" I give him a final nudge and walk away, leaving it at that.

Later on, when I've met up with Sebastian and Haig and some of the others, we head to the cafeteria for lunch. Our eyes find Bane and his friends, seeing an opportunity when he jumps up from his seat and wanders off presumably to the canteen – but walks past that and we assume the toilets. Sebastian has already seen, already moving through the hall, quick on Bane's tail. Haig and I follow just as quickly, finding Magnus pinned to the wall with Sebastian's arm against his neck. It's a small nook around the side of the corridor that people usually ignore for exactly this reason. It tends to have situations people wouldn't dare help in.

Bane seems unimpressed, glowering at me when they nudge his fallen bag with their shoes.

"Quite the show of dominance" He says with dry humour, a small smirk on his face before his eyes scan me. I shake my head at him in warning – my brain seeing judgement in his eyes and intention in his actions. Sebastian takes the opportunity and makes the first move, punching him.

"Again…" Bane rasps. "I appreciate your little masculinity performance, however I'm sure it'd be much more entertaining if you told me what it was I did this time – or is it just my face that isn't to your liking?" Sebastian throws him to the floor and kicks his side harshly. I pull Sebastian back but he doesn't stop talking.

"Tell him, Jace" Sebastian encourages. I'd rather I didn't – I know Seb's reasoning for all of this and it'll go against everything I told Bane earlier. I bite my lip.

"Stay away from Izzy" I don't mention Alec, hoping he'll still understand that – if he keeps it low key and invisible – it'll be ok. But I'm torn to the point of a migraine, wondering what to do. On one hand, if Bane doesn't stick to his usual group and keeps trying to talk to Alec ike I sort-of want him to, Sebastian's just going to keep hitting him. But on the other hand, if Bane _stops _talking to Izzy and Alec to suit Sebastian, then I'm going to be in trouble. I bite my lip and turn to keep an eye out.

"Especially Izzy" Sebastian adds, all of his _reasoning _for this. I know he likes her. Doesn't like other guys, potentially _interested _guys, being around her for long, either. "You're not worth her time or efforts"

"I assure you" Bane tries to lift himself up but I place my foot on his hand to stop him. Sebastian would only kick him again. "I want nothing to do with your pretty little sister other than business – the _fashion show" _Seb grimaces at the mention. "And walking twig of make-up is _hardly _my idea of a good time" He mutters, but loud enough for us to hear. Sebastian's eyes widen.

"And Alec?" Sebastian scoffs and I feel my heart race.

"Well he _does _have beautiful eyes…" Sebastian launches at him again whilst the words sink in. "No – no, you're right" Bane twists his face away from the attacks and Sebastian stops momentarily. "It's not like he needs any more fake friends" I take my spontaneous opportunity when Sebastian allows for a gap, hitting Bane square on the jaw just once. And then I stop just as fast. I realise just how harsh I've been – how completely contradicting and I've probably confused him twice over. It was a comment that Sebastian had made, probably a joke – just to wind Bane up – and I'd actually- _Alec isn't going to be happy. _

Sebastian and Haig walk off, satisfied and I'm glad. Sebastian gets cruel when his anger doesn't work. I lean down to Magnus, surprised that I'm ready to apologise.

"Don't" He holds a hand out, halting me. "You've confused me enough for one day" He shuffles a little into a sitting position. "Try again tomorrow and we'll see what else your friends can come out with"

"Bane" I seethe, trying not to wring his neck as I storm away from him. It's only when I'm walking away that I realise Bane hadn't lifted a finger to defend himself. At all. And that set me off again, but this time it's more controlled. I steel my gaze and keep my muscles tense. I don't say anything and people avoid me all the way to class. The anger ebbs away and I'm left feeling exhausted; I can't stop thinking.

The fact that Bane didn't defend himself annoyed the hell out of me. His smug face and words, the whole way through – was he only trying to taunt me? He seemed sort of satisfied when I retaliated. Like he was expecting it. I don't know what else to think, so I bury my head in football practice, girls, and talking of Friday night's party.

We're in the car at the end of the day, just me and Alec. We're waiting for Izzy to stop chatting to her friends; this always happens.

"I know it was you that beat Magnus up" Alec says softly, his fingers trailing the steering wheel of his car. I'm in the front passenger seat, as always, and I turn to him curiously. He can't know half of the things that get tossed around in my head.

"So?" This would be where he'd tell me how my attitude needs to stop and that I can't let myself slip back into my fighting habits. Never mind the fact that I hadn't hit him half as many times as Seb and Haig.

"Wasn't it a bit unfair?" He asks quietly. "He wasn't exactly doing anything-"

"It doesn't matter" I snap. I haven't figured any of this out for myself, how can I possibly explain this to him? I want Alec to be happy. But the idea of Bane coming onto Alec like that sets me off completely. Why?! Oh, maybe the fact that I'm sure Alec would've told me if he swung that way. "Why are you bothered anyway? It's not-…" _Not as if you like him. Not as if you're friends with him. Not as if you care. _I stop. "It doesn't matter, ok? Just leave it"

Alec doesn't say anything else. Not when Izzy gets in the car, not when we pick Max up and not when we get home. We're all surprised that mum and dad are back from their business trip and are there to welcome us home from school. Alec talks with them, and I do too, but he still ignores me and I don't make a move to talk to him. It's night time when we both bump into each other coming in-out of the bathroom that he finally says something.

"He said he's been through worse, so your attacks don't mean much to him" I don't know what he wants me to say, so I don't say anything. "Don't you get it?" He frowns and then scoffs at me. "You're only hurting him because it makes you feel good. If you're doing it to get a rise out of him then it's pointless"

"How would you know?" I brush past him and head into the bathroom. "You're suddenly best friends because you worked with him on that project?" I don't want to mention how much I'd been thinking about that damned art project of theirs. How much they got me thinking stupid thoughts. Or the fact that Bane can't seem to decide whether or not to be a friend.

"Screw you, Jace" Alec shakes his head and disappears into his room, a frown on his face as he holds off on shutting his door. He turns back to face me. "I helped him up after you left him on the floor" He says defiantly. "He isn't anything like you think he is. Just because you're friends are asses to him doesn't mean that I have to be – I _won't._" The doors slams shut and I slam the bathroom door shut in retaliation. Izzy shouts for us to stop slamming doors and I'm sure Max slams his just to annoy her.

**MARYSE's POV**

It's strange being back in the house. After days of moving around and having to stay in hotels, it's nice to be settled in my own room, in my own house, with my own things. My heart lifted when they'd all walked through the door yesterday. Ok, Izzy's skirt was slightly shorter than I'd like and Jace's uniform was hardly perfect, but it was OK because they're all still my babies, really.

We'd easily settled back into a routine by the time the evening rolled around and dinner had been finished. Robert and I had seen them off to school the next morning, both of us noting how Alec's driving skills had come on. We share a quick lunch after a morning of cleaning up the house a little before getting stuck into some office work. When Robert enquires into what we'll be having to eat this evening, I realise we don't have much in at all.

I make a quick shopping list, get changed into something a little less business-like, touch up my make-up and head off to the supermarket. By this time, I realise that I probably won't be there to welcome them home as I had been yesterday, but I'm sure they'd appreciate a well-cooked meal more than that. I see a few school kids wandering about the supermarket and its then that I realise the time. They'll surely be home by now, but I can't decide what fruit to get for them all.

I like the mango, so I add that into the trolly with the passion-fruit that Robert likes. But the kids? I stand there aimlessly, trying to think of something suitable. Short of taking one of everything, I'm at a loss. Then pops up a voice.

"The strawberry's are just right – you should get them"

"You're the young man from the vets" I recognise. He smiles slightly and nods, offering out a hand. I notice a bruise on his right eyebrow and I also find it odd that he's wearing make-up.

"Magnus Bane" Well, he's polite, if a little odd.

"Maryse Lightwood" Something tells me he already knows, but he nods in acknowledgement and looks back at the fruits laid before us. "It's the kids I'm worried about. Fussy lot, you see. And I can never remember what they like" I wasn't going to admit that I didn't even _know _what they liked to remember it. What kind of mother doesn't know what her kids like and don't like?

"Kids?" Magnus chuckles softly. "I suppose kids will always be kids to their mothers" Something in the way he said it made me wonder.

"Your mother doesn't consider you her child, still?" He smiles again; I realise he has a cut lip as well. He doesn't say anything in response and hands me a bunch of good-looking strawberries.

"Izzy likes strawberries" He points out. "She names colours after fruits and vegetables, but she prefers strawberries" I add them to the trolly. It seems like something Isabelle would do. "Apples!" He picks up a pack, looks at it and puts it back. He chooses another. "For Max" He hands the bag to me and shrugs. "I caught up with him in the library and it came across in passing" He explains, looking back at the fruits again and glancing from one end to the other. "I think Alec likes grapes. I'm sure he mentioned those…"

"He couldn't stop eating them when he was teething" I laugh at the memory. They had to be cut up, but they were always his favourite. Magnus hands me a batch of green and red grapes and I add them to the cart.

"I'm afraid I don't know about Jace. We've never really discussed…fruit. He seems to like blueberry vodka shots – so he might like blueberry – ah, sorry" I chuckle again at the young man and wave a hand at him.

"It's alright. I don't think Jace is much for fruit anyways. Gosh, I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?" Something twinkles in Magnus' eye and he, surprisingly, leaps to my defence.

"You're not" He shakes his head and there's something in his eyes that makes me believe him. "You're trying to do what's best for them"

"And I don't even know their favourite fruit?" I say, regardless.

"Trust me, Maryse. In a world like this, providing them with the tools and abilities for them to make the best of the future is the best thing you can do" I let his words sink in. "You're not around much. I think Max misses that" He doesn't seem certain so I nod in agreement.

"I know…I know"

"Other than that, you're doing the best you can" He swings his own shopping basket back and forth, and I realise he doesn't have much. "And I think that's the best thing you can be doing"

"You're quite odd Magnus Bane, do you know that?" He gives me a courteous bow, splaying his arms out majestically. I find myself laughing. "Thank you, Magnus. I'll have to get in touch with your parents and see how they managed to raise such a mature young man" His bow straightens up and he gives me an odd look before an even odder smile appears on his face. We bid each other good luck with our shopping and part ways, and I have to say, I haven't had such a happy time shopping on my own in a long while.


	16. Chapter 16

**IZZY's POV.**

It's Wednesday again. I spent the whole of lunch-time practicing our cheerleading with the girls so I have the time to go to volunteering tonight. Magnus will be there, hopefully. I've made the amendments and decided on my final batches of artwork thanks to his post-its and I'm very grateful for the help – they were all clear and precise and he thought in a very similar way to me, which helped. The school is clear as the final bell of the day rung about half an hour ago. I'd already texted Alec to remind him that I'd be staying behind and I'd taken off some of my make-up in the Ladies.

When I head into the textiles room, Magnus is sat in his claimed seat and there's the space opposite him, which I seem to have taken as my own. He nods a greeting but we don't talk much. I thank him again for his advice, but he seems too wrapped up in his work to say much more than "it's ok" and I don't want to annoy him. I set to work on my ideas instead, finalising the details and checking them over with my model. Suddenly, a phone starts ringing and im aware that it's Magnus'. He looks at it, double checks it and then frowns at it as it spins on the desk. I look at him expectantly and his gaze catches mine. The phone stops ringing and he goes back to his work. He then receives a text. Seconds later, I get one too. I check my phone. It's from Alec.

_Make sure Bane comes back with you. _

What? For a start, Alec doesn't call people by their last names. It's more a Jace thing – but I was almost 100% sure that Jace said he was going out with the guys to practice at the park. I look at it quizzically before glancing at Magnus, who's looking confused as well.

"Anything important?" I ask, hoping to get a hint.

"Alec wants to me to come over to yours to help him with some homework we've got for Chemistry" He says it slowly and cautiously. "I thought Alec was good at Chem" I blink and then go back to my work. I notice he texts someone, probably Alec, back. A few seconds later he lets a small smile go. My phone goes off too; I have a new text. It's from Alec again.

_Can't pick you up, you ok walking? X_

That was strange. I frown at it. Alec _always _picks me up because he's paranoid. And he doesn't add kisses. I have a bad feeling about this and I glance at Magnus – but he's gone back to his work. I don't know what else to do.

"Alec can't pick us up…are you ok walking?" I ask him. He nods, but frowns back at me with an amused expression.

"You _walk _places?"

"Alec isn't our chauffeur" I roll my eyes. "If he doesn't have the time then he doesn't have the time-"

"Will Jace be home?" He asks carefully. I shake my head.

"I'm sure he's got football practice with the guys" He nods warily at my reply. "It's Wednesday, he's always home late on a Wednesday" Magnus smiles at this and goes back to his work.

I feel slightly awkward as I wait for Magnus to say goodbye to Tessa. I then end up feeling all warm inside when Tessa and Magnus end up laughing because the other guy, I think his name is Jem, has come to pick Tessa up. Why? Because he didn't want her to walk home alone. So I get all warm and fuzzy inside and watch as they walk home hand in hand. Magnus feels better and it shows. He admits that he gave Jem a warning text that Magnus wouldn't be able to walk Tessa home today, but he knows Jem would've come to get her in a heartbeat.

"I'd like a guy like that" I admit quietly as we start our walk to my house. It's funny, we easily get onto the topic of guys and what sort are good sorts or a bad sorts. From Magnus' description, I faintly wonder if he has Alec in mind, which my mind protests at straight away because Alec isn't gay. But it's still cute if Magnus does have a small crush on Alec. He still seems reserved though and I find myself asking about the bruises on his face. They're faint now, but I still see them. He gives me an amused smile but tells me not to mind it. He asks me again if I'm sure that Jace is out and I reply in the affirmative. I was sure he said he was going to the park, so I tell him this too. He seems comfortable with that and we end up talking about fashion for the rest of the way home.

As soon as I open the front door, I know something's wrong. Jace is stood there looking slightly roughed up, but then again, all of his friends are too. Sebastian pulls me inside and spins me around a little, calling me a princess before hauling Magnus inside too. He was about to turn and leave. I ask if they're all drunk and they tell me they aren't, but I'm sure they've been drinking.

"Where's mum and dad? Is Alec home? Max has school you know"

"Questions, Question, Questions!" Sebastian wiggles his finger in front of my face and then quickly kisses my head. I recoil back and grab Jace's arm for balance. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Princess" He grins.

"Max is upstairs with Alec" Jace pushes me towards the stairs and I have no choice but to go up.

"Alec didn't text Magnus, did he?" I realise, pausing on the stair. Another one of Jace's friends, Carl, wiggles Alec's phone in the air with a laugh. I turn to Magnus, horrified. "Magnus, I-"

"Go on" He encourages, pointing up the stairs. "Finish those end ones – they were looking good" I know he's referring to my sketchbook and I head to my room in conflict, sketchbook in hand. But I still feel so incredibly guilty. They'd pranked him, and I'd _let _them. I can't bear to work whilst they're down there, so I stop and sit on the top step and it's seconds later before Max opens his bedroom door.

"They're too loud again" He comes to sit beside me, a library book in his hand.

"Where's mum and dad?" I ask, frowning.

"They'll be back later tonight – but they had to go to some meeting because someone else couldn't go. Apparently it's a good 'business opportunity'…so we said they should go n' they left just after dinner" I nod slowly as I hear the ever-louder jeers of Jace's friends and the few occasional words from Magnus. But he's unbelievably quiet and calm so we don't catch everything he says.

"Is that….is that Magnus?" Max frowns.

"You know him?" I ask, curious.

"Why is Magnus with Jace? They aren't friends" Max stands up and starts to head down the stairs. I haul him back and make a motion for him to be quiet. His forehead creases in protest and he sits further down the stair. The door opens behind me and I'm horrified as Alec steps out.

"I thought they were going out?" He slips onto the step one up from me and frowns at Max. "Come up here" The boy looks annoyed, but obeys Alec and shifts up a few steps. Sebastian makes a few jibes at the clothes Magnus is wearing, but doesn't mention his name. Alec's curious and Max is creeping down the steps slowly again. I glance at Alec, wondering if he knows who it is; I debate telling him. Instead, I curl my arms around my legs and duck my head to my knees.

"I bet you like him, really. It's fucking creepy" I recognise the voice of Haig, but only because he's one of the loudest. "Is that it, Gay-boy? You like Alec?" There's a roar of laughter and Alec's ears go red, he buries his head in his hands and shakes his head softly.

"Who's down there?" He whispers. "Jace is there, Sebastian, Carl and Haig…who else? Rory too, I saw Rory-" Something collides with a hard surface and there's a loud crash. Startled, Max shimmies back up a few steps and Alec moves to intervene. I pull him back down. Max shifts closer and Alec starts rubbing circles on his back. Max finds it comforting, but says nothing. Then-

"You're a stubborn lot, aren't you?"

"Is that-" I slam my hand over Alec's mouth and silence him with a finger.

**ALEC.**

"And you? Mr fucking Lightwood" A few jeers go up as Magnus swears bravely. "Pretending? Make Believe? It gets you nowhere, trust me. If it did, I'd be on another fucking planet" There's a loud noise and another cheer. Magnus is hit again but I'm too numb to move. "Did I hit a nerve, wonderboy?" Another punch is heard and I get goosebumps on my arms. I wrenches Izzy's hand off mine and move to go down, fury in my footsteps, but Max yanks me back this time too, with a pleading _'don't leave!' _I wriggle out of his fingers.

"Go to your room" I tell him, shifting down the stairs quickly.

Magnus chuckles. "My dear wonderboy, if you have to find pleasure in torturing someone else, just to _fit in… _what a waste!-"

"Stop it!" I say, jumping the last two steps, hauled back by Rory. "Get off me, Rory" I warn, but he simply looks to Jace for confirmation. He nods and Rory lets me go.

I'm horrified to find Magnus pinned to the floor by Sebastian. I call for him to get off, but his grip is tight, and Magnus keeps talking over Sebastian's shoulder to Jace.

"You act all big and mighty just to feel like you fit in cause you're _so damn scared _of NOT doing – you're pathetic!" Jace growls a warning and moves closer, but I grab his arm and stop him.

"Jace" I warn "Magnus – please stop"

"Alec" Jace grits out. "He's driving me _insane"_

"Leave him, then!" I snap back, glaring at Sebastian. "Sebastian, get off him – now" He doesn't move, daring me to challenge him. "Get. Off"

"Why? S'not as if you care about the runt" Something in Magnus snaps and he head-buts Sebastian swiftly. I take my chance and split them up, Magnus gingerly touching his fresh bruise.

"My own _father _has more guts than you do. If you're gonna' beat me, at least do it like a _man_" Jace tears the insulted Sebastian away, holding him back – the force sending them both into the wall. Jace wobbles upright, still gripping hia friend.

"Leave it – leave it" He repeats, steering him into the kitchen and heading outside. The others follow slowly. But Sebastian's hoarse voice is projected from the kitchen.

"I heard your own fucking father wanted you _dead_ you're such a waste of space!"

Magnus' face goes blank, his hand falling to his side.

"You're little display of a hissy fit, right here" He indicates to his head, the other side, which is raw-red and bleeding. "Pales in comparison to an actual attempt on my life, no?!" He raises his voice and I hear Sebastian smack something in rage. Jace is trying to calm him down. Rory and Haig look unconvinced. I grab Magnus' arm and all but drag him upstairs, into the bathroom, first aid kid resting on the side as I proceed to mechanically take out its contents.

"You've done this before" He murmurs, his eyes swimming in and out of focus.

"I'm the older brother" I shrug. I'm the one who patched Jace up when mum and dad weren't there. I mended his wounds, told him off for fighting over a girl, fixed him up after a brawl in the bar, kept him awake when I was sure he had a concussion from trying too hard to impress. My job is never done – even now with Max, and his little knee scrapes when he forgets to tie his shoes, or Izzy when she's having her Bad Week. "Hold still"

I clean him up the best I can and make sure he doesn't have any serious damage. I try to hide the fact that I like the way his eyes follow my every move, the way his head tilts when I touch it and _Angels, _his hair is soft despite the product in it.

When I'm done, I bin all of the used materials and leave the first aid kit on the counter as a reminder to restock. Then comes the knock at the door.

"Alec?" Izzy pokes her head in, worried and nervously nibbling her lip. "Hey, Magnus"

"Hi there" He croaks. Below Izzy, Max's head pops up, his glasses half way down his nose.

"You look worse than Jace on a Saturday night" Because that's all the boy had to compare it to. I smile. "Patched up good, though" He says. "Alec's good like that"

"Yes he is" Magnus agrees, smiling too, despite the huge bruise on his cheekbone and the cut on his lip. "I should go" He murmurs, wobbling to a stand.

"Stay" Izzy pleads.

"I have games and books" Max adds, holding one out. Magnus smiles at it.

"So you got it" Max nods and I make a note to ask about it later.

"And I have fashion things" Izzy lifts her shoulder. "You could help?"

"I have a kitty at home that could probably do with some love, as well" He smiles more, looking a little lost.

"Can you not stay?" I ask quietly. "At least until I know you aren't going to faint or something. You live alone, right?"

"...The guys are around" He says, and I assume he means his friends.

"Around won't help if you're unconscious on the floor" I usher him out of the bathroom, not missing the cautious way he steps out into the corridor, or the way he flinches when we can still hear Jace and the others outside in the garden.

"Max, you have homework you need to be doing" I tell him, watching him slowly going back to being absorbed into his book. He looks at me and then scowls.

"But-"

"Do your homework – then you can finish it" He debates it and then nods – not really having a choice.

"I'm going to finish those designs" Izzy says, happily winding her hands together, seeking affirmation from Magnus. "Would you mind checking over them? Before you leave?" He nods and she flutters off as well.

"Anything you should be doing, Alexander?"

"Alec" I correct and he grins. He'd done it on purpose. "And no – actually, it's all completed" I open my bedroom door, suddenly nervous to have him alone again and nervous still for him to be in my room.

"Spotless" He murmurs, eyes scanning everything. "Wow…" His eyes widen at the bookshelf. "Did you steal that from the library?"

"No" I laugh, watching him as he edges over and scrutinises their spines.

"They're all limited editions. Do you collect them?"

"I used to" I shrug, flopping down onto my bed. I'd left the door open in the hopes that none of this would get too awkward. But the first sign of Jace coming up those stairs, I'd be locking it and discarding any sense of awkwardness there was.

"They're beautiful" But he doesn't touch any of them, his curiosity taking him to my desk – noticing the many picture frames. He smiles – I see – and leans his back on the desk as he turns to face me.

"So was this a ploy to get me alone? To be my knight in shining armour? Or did you really not know?" I gape at him, leaning forwards seconds later with my hands pressed into the sheets.

"If I'd have _known, _I'd have been waiting at the front door to direct you back home" He waves a hand dismissively. How can he be _dismissive _of this?!

"Not going to start a war over it, sheesh" He glides over the floor – despite a small limp – and sits next to me, the bed sinking. "Alec?" He says quietly.

"Hm?" I murmur, looking at my socks and not his face.

"I'm not concussed," I grin at this, my eyes remaining focussed on my feet. "But you have really, _really _good hands" I freeze. "For working with, I mean" I gape. "That is, they're -" He laughs nervously. "Forget it"

"You have really weird eyes" I murmur, recalling their odd, shimmering hues of golds and greens with an alertness like a cat. "Pretty eyes, I mean. Not weird" He leans back on his arms, studying me. "I've never seen anyone with -…oh God" I laugh and duck my head into my hands.

"Keep going – we'll make a poet out of you yet"

"Like you're any better!" I fire, not daring to look at him.

"Hands are the exit wounds of a mind ready to explode" He murmurs.

"…" I'm not going to admit that I sort of like the sound of that. "Anyone in particular?"

"Myself" He shrugs.

"Literature a strong point?" I remember, and he just smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALEC.**

We end up talking for a while. There's a few things we agree on – like food and a few books and we both like martial arts – but even the things we don't agree on seem to hold decent conversation. He isn't abrasive or evasive, not like he was at the party. He seems a little more sure… like he's trying harder, so I try not to screw it up. It's another half an hour before I realize that I've been speaking everything I've been thinking – no mental preparation – and he hasn't left yet. He smiles fondly as I mention my mother, apologizing that she wasn't here, because if she had been – Jace wouldn't have been caught in the house behaving like that with his friends.

"It's fine; your parents seem nice- I met your mother in the supermarket"

"Yeah" I smile. "I've never met your parents" I say, and he looks at me for a second, quizzically, then humorously, then almost…_playfully. _"What…" I murmur, watching his eyes shift to the window as he nibbles his lips.

"Well you won't be meeting my dad. At all" He says, like I should know that. "And my mother…" He pauses, his fingers picking drumming over the sheets. I can't figure out if he's trying to distract me.

"Your mother?" I venture, my head tilting curiously as he looks to his lap with an odd expression. He's suddenly up, standing at my bookshelf and scanning the spines again. A cool air settles where he now isn't, and I realize his closeness had been keeping me unusually warm.

"She's dead" He says in his usual perky tone, flicking out a book before turning to my desk and once again looking at the many photos and frames. He scans them meticulously. I gawp at him and he turns and notices when I don't say anything. "Sorry – I mean – it's been a while so it's not _tragic _or anything" He explains, looking at me with a furrowed brow. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just-am _I _ok?!" I shake my head. "Ugh, yeah, I mean- I'm sorry - – It's.., I just assumed—I didn't know that-…" I stop, obviously not managing to make any sense, whatsoever. Magnus smiles.

"Why would you know?" He laughs quietly. "You don't have to keep tabs on everyone's relatives – I'd be more concerned if you _did _to be honest" I attempt to share his casualness, but I can't manage more than a smile. I don't realize how close he is until I can smell him, his upright knees almost touching mine, still bent over the side of my bed.

"Cheer up darling" He whispers, his finger barely touching my jaw. "It really doesn't suit you" My mouth goes dry and I try not to do anything unusual. The familiar clammy feeling reaches my neck and my head begins to sparkle. Magnus retracts his finger and smiles easily, turning back to the shelf. It takes me a few seconds to recover before asking him another question.

"So …it's just you and your dad then" Magnus sucks in a breath and finds the shelf I've reserved for educational books. He looks at them carefully and juts his hip to the side in thought. He either doesn't hear, or isn't listening. "Must be nice, having a small family like that" I say quietly, noticing the way his body slacks a little, but I find myself smiling at the thought of a stress free house. No siblings to run around annoying you. No having to be responsible and no bloody arguments. It sounds like heaven, sometimes. Magnus's reaction breaks me out of the thought; he's chuckling.

"What is it?" I ask him. He's trailing a finger over some books and tilts one out curiously. He pauses and turns to me with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"You're grinning…" I tell him; Magnus, still smiling, glances at the title of the book, makes a face of disapproval and flips it back onto the shelf.

"This is why your family amuses me so much" Did I hear that right? I look at him, barely containing the urge to ask him to repeat it. Did he seriously just- I give him my full attention and he seems to notice. He stops looking at the books and turns to face me.

"You _have _a family" He starts. "You get the arguments for the bathroom, the races to reach the T.V remote first, the debates of who gets to stay up later – the security of your parents –"

"It's not that good" I tell him, folding my arms comfortably over my chest. But the more I think about it, the more I realise it's probably just me being self conscious again. Jace told me to stop that. "Actually, if you had a family like that I'm sure you'd find it annoying" I tell Magnus, who instantly begins shaking his head in denial so far from side to side that I'm sure he's giving himself a migraine.

"I'd _kill _for a family like that" He says in all seriousness. I shake my head in disagreement, my hair swishing lightly. Magnus smiles somewhat sadly at me. "And it's amusing because you don't even _get _it" He breathes, barely containing what could have been a laugh.

"My family isn't…perfect, Magnus. I get that" I remind him.

"No, I know that. Nobody is perfect" He tells me certainly, reaching for and taking my hand; it tingles. "But you _do _love each other" I nod in agreement, but surely Magnus and his father love each other just as much as any other family would? Something nags at the back of my mind, telling me I'm wrong, but I don't know why I'd get that impression or what would or could have made me think of it in the first place.

"But you and your dad-" I begin.

"You just need to be more open with each other" Magnus blurts. "You don't communicate, that's what's annoying" I frown at him, almost wounded. There's no need for that – and I'm sure as hell he get's no right to tell me what's _wrong _with my family. I'm suddenly defensive.

"Where do you get the right to say that?" I ask, aware of my hands curling into fists at my side – snatching it out of his touch. I'm no Jace, but I can pack a punch. Wait…why would I ever want to hit him? I straighten my fingers out and shake my hands free of their tension. "You don't _know _my family"

"Clearly" Magnus rolls his eyes and steps away. He doesn't look hurt, but he's looking intently at the shelves. Purely as a distraction, I know, but still.

"But from an outside point of view…" His face changes, it's more determined as he continues. "Max is lonely" He says quietly. "Izzy is too self conscious, she has no confidence in herself and follows her girl-friends around like a sheep"

"Magnus" I warn him properly in a voice that is eerily similar to Jace's. I had thought we were getting somewhere – perhaps he's bipolar.

"Your mother's trying her best and I'm not sure you realise how much she hates herself when she doesn't know the things she feels like she should; your favourite fruit, for instance" There isn't pity in his eyes, just information and a sort of sadness. I just don't _understand _him! One minute he's making me all warm and fuzzy, the next he's a complete and utter-

"Don't get all offensive" Magnus says, holding out his arms in surrender. "I don't react well to offensiveness – so pipe down already"

"You can't just-"

He braces himself for an attack, but I don't have it in me to hit him or attack him or go at him with any sort of violence. Instead, I end up pinning him with his head inches away from the corner of the bookcase on the wall. His name rushes quietly from my lips and I have him trapped between the bookcase and me in seconds. His arms are thin and slight in my grasp and I'm momentarily worried that I could break them. Me. _I _could break them. If I could break them, _him, _then what the hell kind of damage could Jace do? The thought makes me nauseous.

"Stop" He wriggles and sinks a little lower in my grasp. "I'm not sure where this will go if you keep me like this" He says, teasingly. I react to this by smiling, which catches him off guard. "Oh, don't do that" Magnus sighs and closes his eyes. "Nope – not looking"

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Nope" He repeats softly, eyes still shut.

"Am I that horrible to look at?" His eyes fly open and he repeats 'no' over and over again. He settles himself back against the wall, gnawing his lip, contemplating. I'm semi-aware my door is still open.

"Hm?" He utters, calculating.

"What?" I ask, again.

"You're awfully curious, aren't you?" He says, smiling. "I wonder just how curious you are…" I shrug in response. "Maybe, _this _curious?" He leans himself forwards so our faces are inches apart. Had it been anyone else this close, I might've punched them. Well, more likely I'll have pushed them away or scrambled off. But Magnus makes it seem ok, and I'm not screaming for him to move elsewhere. I don't _want _him elsewhere. "Or…" He leans closer. "This curious…"

I barely hear it before his lips touch mine. It feels strange because I've pinned him back, but he's leaning over to me – yet our eyes are open, watching eachothers reactions. Magnus pulls back first, a small smile on his lips. "Maybe you're not so curious after all" I frown, sensing a dare, and a sudden impulse tells me to do _better. _So I kiss him, this time. It's not perfect, he's almost my height, if not a little taller, but there's no power struggle and it's strangely….right. It lasts seconds before I realise what I'm doing, where I am, and who could be watching because my fucking door is still open. So I pull back and double check the doorway. Magnus smiles and pulls his hands free, easily, from my weakened grasp. "As I said, you never cease to amaze me"

"You've…- for a while, I mean, you-…me-" I stutter, frowning.

"I've liked you for a little while, yes" I'm not sure what to say to that. My parents don't know I'm …. _Gay, _nobody knows – well, obviously Magnus knows and I think Izzy might suspect, but….

"You didn't say anything" I whisper.

"What was your first thought after we kissed?"

"Was good" I mumble, before backtracking and recovering with "Nobody knows" and then feeling like I'd hit him with a brick. Instead, he looks at me sadly and smiles that encouraging smile of his.

"_I _know" He says. "But I'm sure that's not enough for you" I probably look as guilty as I feel.

"When did you f-…figure it out?" I ask, uncertainly. "Or notice, or whatever"

"I don't figure these things out" He says boldly. "Nor do I tend to notice unless it's screaming at me from across the room – and _that _is sort of off-putting so I try to unnoticed it anyways, which never really works – " He stops, aware he's rambling. "I like what I like" He says simply. "And I liked the look of you" My ears burn red. "Wasn't too sure about the _real _you – which, ashamedly, became a mini-project of mine" My eyebrows raise in curiosity and he seems to drop his guard with a sigh. "You're not who you portray yourself to be. None of you are. I wasn't sure I could like someone who didn't even know themselves which is why…with the…mixed signals, I guess" He gives me an uncertain glance, but I'm not sure what to think of it. "You proved me wrong very quickly; I found it didn't matter. It was infuriating, yes. But still. I like you" He smiles his easy smile. "I like all of you, Alexander. Every bit – the fake bit, not so much – but even then it's something akin to self preservation and God knows we need that sometimes" I give him an encouraging smile, or at least, one that I _hope _is encouraging. "You're barely ready to admit it to yourself; you're not ready to tell other people, I can plainly see that" He strokes a strand of hair from my face, but senses my anxiety and quickly pulls it back.

"But I might be" I try not to make him feel too bad.

"I doubt it, love" He laughs quietly and shakes his head, moving away from me and over to the doorway, putting some distance between us. "You're telling me what I want to hear" He breathes. "And I _don't _want to hear nonsense, Alexander"

"I'm sorry…Magnus – I -….i don't know what to do" I admit, stupidly, fumbling with the hem of my jumper.

"Which is why I said and _did _nothing. Focus on your family, Alexander, do that for me. They need you more"

"But-"

"I can forget this happened" He murmurs. "If it's easier"

"No – I'm..i don't…I don't think I want you to"

He smiles, shrugging.

"I'll keep my distance then?"

"Maybe at school" I say quietly, but he nods like he understands.

"I should go" He's already moving into the corridor so I follow him down the stairs and make sure he's safely out the front door. I hang in the doorway nervously, feeling like an idiot. Do we hug, now? But it's so _open!_

"I'll see you in class" He says, squeezing my arm in a comfortingly perfect gesture. "Don't worry about them lot – I can take them" He winks and starts to walk off.

"I can drive you back, if you like" I offer, quickly checking around for my keys.

"You should probably stay with Max and Izzy" He calls back, already down the pathway. "But thank you anyway" He gives me a wave and disappears down the road. I shut the door, my heart racing all the way back to my room. Izzy collars me just before I slam my door shut.

"He left?" She says, annoyed. "You should've reminded him to check my designs!" She huffs.

"I'm sure they're all great" I rush, shutting the door and sliding down behind it with a sigh, trying to calm my thundering heart with the thought of what the hell to have for tea.

**AN: Hello! I'm grateful for all of the replies and followers and favourite'rs, and I thought I'd give them a worthy note ^_^ So thank you very much for your all the feedback and praise! And I'm glad you're enjoying it : ) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**MAGNUS POV.**

"What on _earth _happened to you?" Tanya ushers me inside and checks over my bandaging. I'd called her as a distraction, knowing I couldn't take any of Jem's protectiveness or Camille's overbearing fuss. Tanya easily let me come over to spend some time with the kittens, despite my warning that I was a little patchy. Her face is still grimacing, though Alec's repair job was as good as it got. "What happened? – were you mugged?"

"It's ok, really" I assure her, some sort of finality setting in my stomach with a little flutter of the feeling of being _ok. _I'd successfully talked to Alec and it hadn't gone _terrible. _It had actually been very good.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" She asks.

"It's really not that bad" I defend. "It'll heal and it was all a bit of fun"

"Fun?" She exclaims. "Magnus, it looks like assault!" I shrug at her. "Then why didn't you go straight home, surely it takes longer to get here?"

"I didn't know what to do. I got to the main road by my house and I didn't want to go in like this" I indicate to the bloody me. "Silly, I know…"

"I don't care – as long as you're going to be ok" She gives me a careful hug and Charlie, quiet up until now, gives his little cough-bark and nudges his head under my hand.

"Can I see the kitties?" I ask, smiling at her hopefully.

"It's a bit late – they might be asleep. Though…"

When we reach the den, they're all curled up on a blanket snoozing quietly. All but Chairman, who's sprawled out on his claimed red blanket and pawing gently at the woollen ball.

"He's usually the last to fall asleep" Tanya tells me. "And Charlie usually helps, don't you?" She pets the dogs head and he wanders around the pen to where Chairman is lying. He pokes his nose through and Chairman nudges the ball of wool to Charlie. He then nudges it back the best he can; Chairman claims it and nudges it back. "He won't play with the other cats, but it's ok to play with the big dog" Tanya rolls her eyes at me. "They'll do that for a while, how about we make a cuppa and come back to them?" It sounds good to me.

**ALEC'S POV.**

It's the fashion show. The one that Izzy has been volunteering for over the past few weeks. She's been working more intently on it since the incident with Magnus, I think it's her way of keeping distracted and trying to keep things good between them as friends. Now the evening is finally here and she doesn't have much else to do but sit and wait. Apparently she was supposed to be helping with crowd control, but they had enough people on that and they'd told her she'd helped enough. Mum was glad that this meant she could enjoy the show properly. It was rumoured that some scouts from the city were going to attend for possible Further Education Scholarship places for various Fashion courses, so Izzy has been hyped up about that ever since the rumour started.

We're sat near the front, 'we' being the whole family – including Max, who is bored, playing on his Nintendo DS in silence. Part of me wants him to pay attention, but he's still young and I doubt anything fashion related could hold his interest for long, even if it is for Izzy. The lights have been dimmed in anticipation of the soon-to-be-there fashion show, and people around us are mumbling their expectations. Max squeaks slightly beside me and watches in horror as his screen goes black.

"No!" He whispers angrily.

"Battery died?" Jace chuckles on the other side of me and mum looks across us with a frown. Jace pipes down and looks elsewhere; The seat next to him is reserved for Izzy, when she finally comes back from wherever she went to. Jace is near the end because he gets antsy sometimes. Max is on the other side of me with mum on his left, and dad on mum's left.

"Don't you have a spare?" Dad asks quietly. Max shakes his head.

"I didn't bring it, I thought it was charged" Obviously dejected, he puts his DS in his bag and slumps down in his seat. Seconds later, he's bounced up and wanting to go to the toilet. We let him out and he, presumably, follows the signs to the toilets.

After fifteen minutes, the show is about to start and Max isn't back yet. We think he's gotten lost, so I'm nominated to go and find him. It isn't hard. He's almost in the main hall where the event is being held. He's just outside the doors, talking avidly with none other than the one person we hadn't seen for about two weeks – intentional or not, Magnus had stayed true to is word and remained as far away as possible. Maybe a little too much for my liking. Max is grinning, enjoying himself, something gripped gratefully in his hands. He bounces back, spotting me and grinning as he holds out the object.

"Magnus is letting me use his DS! How cool is he! Come on" He tugs my sleeve and drags us both back to our seat before I can even _look _at Magnus, shifting past Jace and, now Izzy who has placed herself on the end, and sitting down. I can't help turning around to see Magnus as he shifts to the other side of the room and begins conversing with his friends. He's clad in black – possibly leather – with creatively placed glitter and accessories. His hair is spiked up, coated with more glitter and looking pretty damn good. If I _actually _just thought that. Yes. Yes I did.

The lights illuminate him perfectly, and I can't work out if the lights are purposefully set up to match Magnus, or if he is just _that _good that he's able to predict the lighting to match his outfit. Either way, he can't go wrong with black. And _yes, _it is leather. And Hell-fire does he look good. The music fades in, something like edited classical music. It's strangely endearing and it fits with whatever the theme is.

The first few outfits come out with the models pacing their way down the makeshift catwalk. Jace is gawping at the models as soon as their heel is out from behind the screen. None of the outfits advertise who made them or designed them; it's a friendly fashion show and most of the proceeds are going to charity, so the collection essentially belongs to the school with the donations going elsewhere. But each outfit has a number in case you want to enquire; there's a list of the numbers and their designers at the back, which will be made available at the end.

There's some more evidently advanced outfits that are better than some of the others. It's obvious who does fashion for a hobby and who'd contributed to improve on their skills. I notice a few designs that I recognise and I think they belong to Izzy. I glance at her a few times, but she's just grinning and grinning and grinning.

She's thoroughly enjoying herself, and so is Jace; both for different reasons, of course. Mum and dad seem impressed at any rate, and my eyes slide back over to Magnus. He's stood where he was before, surrounded by his friends who are nodding, gaping and raising their eyebrows at some of the on-coming designs. I can't work out which ones he's done.

The show lasts just over an hour, and there isn't a boring moment in it. Max barely played on the DS that Magnus had lent him, but he still runs off to return it before I can ask to go with him. I want to talk to Magnus and he hasn't given me a single opportunity to do so and it's annoying me. It shouldn't; I told him to keep away – but not like this. Just the _other _side of things. Max walks back to us with a smile, oblivious to the fact that Magnus had watched him retreat all the way back. His eyes settle on mine and he smiles – I think. It' still dark where he is. As my eyes linger on Magnus a little longer than they should have, I notice two women and a man, all in formal looking suits, approach him and he moves his attention to them. They make a few hand gestures and nod encouragingly. Magnus points in our direction and one of the females head over to us. I instantly look for Izzy, who's being praised by dad and mum.

The woman is from a summer fashion school, I find out, and she is eager for Magnus and Izzy to enrol as it'd give them a huge benefit when it comes to applying for universities and fashion courses or placements. Izzy is ecstatic the whole way back to the car. I don't see Magnus' reaction. As we pile into the land rover, it starts to rain. It doesn't dampen Izzy's high though, and Max seems content.

Just as I'm getting into the car, I notice Magnus outside. And he's smoking. My first thought is how hot he looks whilst doing it. Then I realise how ridiculous that thought is, and I change 'hot' to 'cool'. Which is even more absurd because smoking is _bad. _The next thing I know, I'm in front of him and he's trying to blow the smoke sideways so it avoids my face. I don't care.

"Want a lift home?" I ask bravely. "It's gonna' chuck it down, and we don't mind"

He gives me a wry smile. "I'll walk back with Tessa, Jem and Cam"

"They can get a lift too" I tell him automatically, either to keep the conversation going or in the hopes that using them would mean I get to talk to him for longer. Either way, I don't want to go just yet.

"We won't all fit in your car, dear" He inhales more smoke and blows it out his nose, glancing at me warily. "What?" I reach forwards and pluck the cigarette from his lips, stubbing it out against the wall. He raises an eyebrow and I drop the stub to the floor. His eyes follow it.

"I don't like it" I say pathetically. "And the fact you've been ignoring me for two weeks is also not to my liking" He looks about to protest so I stop him. "I _know _I told you to keep your distance but I meant with the whole getting-close-and-touching thing" It takes a couple of seconds and a cautious glance from Magnus for me to realise I've gripped his hand. I ungrip it like lightening, not daring to look back. "You don't need to ignore me completely; I get it if you hate Jace and maybe it's because of him, but you need to know that I'm sorry, that _I'm _trying – I'm not him" His eyes search mine and he smiles a little.

"I'll play ball" He says quietly, seeing his friends come out of the main doors, chattering away. "And the ball is in your court" He pushes off the wall and puts his hands in his pockets. "But I'll warn you, my attention span isn't very long, so you better keep things interesting" I grin.

"I've been doing well so far, right?" He watches me for a second, as if uncertain that I mean it, before grinning when I say; "I'm game"

He breathes a dry laugh. "You never cease to surprise me" He mutters, shrugging and turning to his friends, now calling him from the main gates. Jace calls me to the car and I obey; the rain's getting heavier and I feel a chill on my back. Strangely, though, my insides are warm and fuzzy, and I don't mind one bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**MAGNUS POV:**

Walking through the park is nice. Despite the onslaught of tiny, wailing, screaming, utterly catastrophic children in the many playgrounds dotted around the park – the walk itself is lovely. The fashion show had been a huge success and the teachers praised our efforts. The weekend was spent enjoying time with Cam, Jem and Tessa – Chairman Meow is doing better now as well. He's eating more – but some of the other kittens are getting ready to be adopted. They're too cute for their own good, so they'll go fairly quickly.

Glancing up, I spot a kid on the swings. No, I'm not a creep, it's just when you get used to seeing groups of kids playing together, it's weird when you see one on their own. Which this one was. Upon further inspection, I realised that it was actually Max Lightwood. After lingering my gaze on him long enough for myself to feel like a weirdo, he looks up and notices me. Seconds later, he's right next to me.

"Dad's on the phone, but he'll finish up soon…"

"You don't seem too sure about that" I crouch down to his level and look at him curiously.

"He will. We were playing football before – that was fun – we got five each"

"You're almost a pro" I tell him, grinning a little. I place myself on the grass and he sits next to me, tugging at the blades of grass around him. "So…how long's he been on the phone?"

"A while…but at least he's outside today" Max smiles, glancing back at his dad before turning back to me. "It's always fun when he takes us out – and it's a really nice day too!"

"I agree, it sounds like a good day for you"

"Did your dad ever take you out places?"

"…Sort of, yeah" I wasn't going to tell Max the places that my dad took me. Nor the things he'd do when we got there. But for the very basic answer to Max's question, yes, my dad took me places.

"I got the new Beyblade toy yesterday" He announces, grinning.

"Wow" I say, impressed. "It looks fun – have you played it yet?" Of course, I'd only seen TV adverts for the thing – but hey, I can feign interest for the kid.

"Nobody at home knows how to play" He says softly, adding a shrug. "Not the card games, at least, but I'd rather play with the toy for now anyway"

"Really? I love card games" I smile as his face lights up.

"Really?"

"Yup!" I take out a spare piece of paper from my notebook that I was conveniently carrying around. I jot down my number and hand it to him. I'm assuming he has a mobile phone. "If you're willing to let me, I'd kick your ass at Beyblade" Max grins, taking the number and putting it safely in his pocket.

"Nuh uh!" He challenges. "I'll win"

"We'll see" I ruffle his hair and stand up. "I have to go – places to go n' all"

"Sorry" He apologises, getting up.

"It's fine, you're the one Lightwood I don't have to figure out" I chuckle.

"About that…I know you hate Jace…but Izzy and Alec aren't too bad"

"It's complicated Max. You don't need to worry yourself with it – look, your dad's finished" Max spins to face the direction his dad is in. "Go on, see if you can beat him at another game while he's there, yeah?"

"Ok! Bye Magnus! Thanks!" Max rushes off, a grin on his face. A pang hits my chest when he reaches Mr Lightwood, who grins like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and scoops up his son, who quickly tackles him to the ground. I leave them be and continue my walk. I try to carry on as I started out, but something in the way that Max ran to his father, the way his father scooped him up, the joy on his face as he did so… Max's question, did my dad ever take me places? I stop in my tracks, eyes wide, fingers clenched into a fist, stuffed into my pockets.

"_Get in the car" A rough hand pushes me into the back seat of a rusty, alcohol-stinking car._

"_Where are we going?" My voice is small, weak and young. My wrists ache and I forget for a moment that they're bound._

"_Shut the fuck up" One hit. My face aches. My nose bleeds. I can't breathe through my mouth or nose. "I swear, you piece of shit, if you don't behave I'll do worse than smother you" I regain my ability to breathe and rapidly gulp in the air. The engine starts._

I expel the bad thoughts from my head and finger my phone in my pocket. _Camille. _I need to ring her. I should ….probably…ring…

"_Get your ass over here! You fucking runt!" The bottle smashes close to my head and flecks of glass brush my shoulders. His body looms, towering opposite me, his hands reaching for my shoulders, then digging into my arms, shaking me like a rag doll. "Bloody idiot, listen when I talk to you!" A blow to the head and I'm half way across the room. "Get up!"_

I stagger to the side of the path and try to control my thoughts. I pick out my phone and dial Camille's number. She picks up in seconds.

"_Hey Maggie-bear!"_

"Meet me at the shelter? I could do with a …" a talk….a distraction? I can't seem to find _what _I want.

"_Sure, you ok? You sound shaky…"_

"I think so…see you soon" I hang up and walk back to the main road, getting the bus to the animal shelter, which takes just over half an hour from the park.

Chairman is doing much better now. Tanya thinks that I have a huge part to play in this, but I doubt it. Three of the kitties have already been picked for adoption and they'll be leaving within the week. So far, nobody has picked Chairman and the thought both scares me and relieves me. He cuddles closer to my legs and cautiously pads his way over to my side, his tail swishing lightly back and forth. I reach my hand out slowly and he nuzzles his nose over it, his whiskers tickling my hand. Before I know it, I find myself telling Tanya that;

"If nobody takes him by the end of the week, I will"

She reminds me of the commitment that kittens need and worries that my schoolwork and night life may affect this, but I tell her it's nothing to worry about. Camille seems happy at this and vows to protect, love and care for Chairman Meow as much as I will, and that we can both be 'parents' for him. This makes me laugh, but I know she means well. Once Tanya leaves us with the kitties, Camille brings up the reason for my asking her to meet me; the flashbacks. I tell her what happened and what I saw and she listens quietly but understandingly.

When I've finished, she doesn't say much but then again – there isn't much she can say. She knows this, and we both know there's no point in saying meaningless things. She understands me far too well to know that I only need her to listen and understand. Just so somebody knows. She smiles encouragingly and rests her hand on mine.

The next few days are spent very studiously. I get all my homework done in-between lessons and spend the rest of my time in the library doing research and writing essays to boost my grades. When the days end, I walk home with Jem, Tessa and Camille as normal. By the time Friday comes, I get a call from Tanya, who explains that although it isn't officially the 'end of the week' by Sunday's standards, the other kittens have all been taken and Chairman's all lonely and mopey. He's also taken to riding on Charlie's back like he's a horse. So on Friday, we take a detour as we all walk home and stop off at the pet store.

Camille offers to buy Chairman a ribbon-looking collar; I tell her no but she buys it anyway and says it's a gift. Tessa finds the food and buys it before I can stop her, saying that she's going to be the one to make sure that even if I'm not a big eater, the cat will be. She promises to check in every few days, as well. By that point, Jem feels bad for not chipping in to – what has now been decided – as 'our' cat, and goes to buy a pretty black and silver bowl.

All that's left to buy is the bed and the toys. I find the cat-beds and we all sit on them one by one to test them. The store owner ends up giving us warning glances and we stop; but we buy the bed and then keep looking for a few toys. I give Tanya a text and tell her I'll stop by soon to pick him up and we then go out for some food.

"I think it'll be weird for you, having someone else around the house" Tessa says, sipping her water with a smile.

"Someone?" Jem echoes, frowning. "Tess, it's a _cat" _

"Kitten" Camille corrects. "And the point Tessa is getting at, is that Mag won't be all on his own" She chirps and smiles over at me. "And also, having to _care _for something"

"True" Jem grins his charming mouth in my direction. "You'll have to feed it, keep it clean, make sure it gets some air every now and then – you _can't _dress it up, it isn't a doll – and god _forbid _you put glitter on it" He halts, turning to Camille. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, we'll be calling the Shelter within days" She whacks him with her hand and laughs.

"Leave him alone! You'll be fine, Mag, it'll just be a bit odd for a few days"

"I know that" I tell them, taking a swig from my own coke as I glance around at their finished dinners. "Right, are we all done?" Getting the last of my drink, I then toss it into the bin and stretch myself into a stand.

"Sure. God help the cat" Jem rolls his eyes and holds a hand out to Tessa as she stands. I think he's been reading too many novels, but I smile anyways. It's cute. I mimic him and hold my hand out to Camille, who splutters into a laugh and waves her hand about.

"Don't go doing that with me, I'm perfectly able!" She shoves me away to prove it, but links my arm seconds after as we walk to the bus stop.

When we get to the shelter, Tanya has Chairman nestled in her arms with Charlie on the floor beside her. She passes him to me carefully and he leaps cautiously into my arms, curling against my chest once he has his balance.

"Missed me?" I scratch his head the way he likes and move around to his chin. His purr reverberates through my torso and I grin. "We'll take care of him"

"We?" Tanya raises her eyebrows. "You're a bunch of hooligans when you're together" She jokes, shaking her head. "Just take care of the kitty – I know you can do that" I nod at her and we leave after I've signed all the contracts and paid the small adoption fee. The three end up staying up late at my house, trying to get Chairman Meow to adjust to the rooms, play with his toys, feed from his bowl – at which point we'd forgotten to buy the litter tray and had to lay down newspaper instead. I suddenly wasn't very sure about having the kitty around, but when Camille, Tessa and Jem had all left and it was just me and him, on the sofa side by side, just as tired out as eachother, I thought maybe it would be ok.

~O~

The next day I have a crick in my neck because I slept on the couch. I shower (Chairman follows), I change, (he follows), and I get food, (he follows), I put food in his bowl and he looks at it as I put mine on the small dining table. He nudges his bowl over to my chair and waits, his tail flicking from side to side.

"What?" I ask, my slice of toast going cold.

_Mew. _I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you said" I turn back to my toast but the kitty paws at my leg.

_Meowwww. _

He then surprises me by jumping onto the chair beside me, resting his head on the table. Sadly, he looks over at me. I blink.

_Meow. _He prowls over the table, closer to my toast.

"No" I snap frowning. He knows the tone and stops like a statue. Seconds later, he trots back the way he came, over the table, down the chair and onto the floor. He leaves his bowl by my chair and curls into a ball on the floor. I finish half my slice of toast before I question his lack of movement. I get off the chair and bend down, kneeling on the floor as I stroke his back and expect a reaction. Usually he'd arch himself into the touch, but he seemed to sink closer to the floor instead. I pluck him up and he wriggles in protest, but I make him face me.

"What's your problem, kitty?"

_Meoooowwwww. _He goes limp in my grasp and I place him back on the floor. He nudges his food bowl, takes a small bite and looks up at me. I don't t know what he wants me to do, so I stand up and move to sit back on the chair. He swipes the leg with his paw and meows again. I grab my plate from the table and slump myself against the cupboards on the floor, where his bowl was. Startled at my sudden movement, he stays still for a few seconds before nudging his bowl back to where it was – now, next to me – and happily eats his food. It takes a few seconds.

"You want company? Is that it?" I ask, leaving my second slide of toast on the plate. Chairman Meow doesn't respond, but his tail wags a little happier and he doesn't exactly protest. I pat his head softly, so as not to disturb his eating. Then my phone rings.


	20. Chapter 20

**MAGNUS: **

I shift to pick it out from my pocket and forget to look at the caller ID. It's answered and half way to my ear before I think anything of it, answering with a cautious 'hello'?. Chairman stops eating, his ears alert.

"_Magnus?"_ It's Alec!

"Hey" I chirp, unable to stop myself from grinning. "What's up?" He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but his pause makes me nervous. "Alec?"

"_This is going to sound weird, and I'm sorry if it does"_ He says quietly. _"But…the whole 'having the ball in my court' thing…"_ He makes a thoughtful noise. _"Not really sure how to go about it"_ I smile.

"You _have _done couple-y things before, haven't you?" I ask him lightly, careful not to push him down if he hadn't. _God, that would be adorable._

"_Yeah…but…you're the … first, um…"_

"Guy?" I laugh. "I didn't think it was any different"

"_It's- that's not – I didn't-"_ He stutters and then makes a noise that sounds like he'd be rubbing his head or chin. _"I'm not trying to-…"_ He swears quietly. _"Ok. Look, I told you I'm game, and I am. I want to do this"_ He says surely.

"In secret" I add, smiling.

"…_Just let me know when that becomes an issue" _He murmurs. _"Because I'm not going to yell it from the rooftops just because you want me to"_

"I get the impression that the moment I try to push you to do something that you don't want to, you'll just back off. That's the last thing I want. Trust me, Alexander" He laughs.

"_Don't call me that" _He pauses. _"And thanks"_

"Hm" I acknowledge and smile. "So… the point of this conversation is for, what, exactly?"

"_Date" _He blurts, instantly.

"You want to go on a date?" I reiterate, biting my lip.

"_Isn't that what you meant? When you said the ball was in my court? That I-…did I read this all wrong?"_ I can't help but laugh, Chairman padding over to the source of my amusement, nudging his way up my arm.

"No – a date is fine. But I'm presuming you'll want none of the Lady-and-the-Tramp –spaghetti scenes, or late night cinema showings? All the public stuff?"

"_Lady and the what?" _

"Lady and the tramp – Disney?"

"_Nope"_ Alec laughs. _"I wasn't a Disney kid"_

"Not a Dis—who _raised _you?! No – wait, don't answer that – your mother is lovely" Alec chuckles on the other end.

"Is anybody else at the house?" I ask him, startling Chairman Meow as I stand up and scan my DVD collection.

"_Jace is on a weekend trip with his friends. Won't be back till late tomorrow. Izzy is shopping and mum and dad are working. Max is at his friends house. So…nope. I'm err….alone, I guess"_ I tug out the DVD from the rest of the cases and grin at it.

"Alec" I say.

"_Hm"_ He sounds.

"You're alone in your house" I start. "You _want _to try a date but you don't want to do anything in public so your house or mine would be the obvious option, hm?"

"_Yeah…."_

"I happen to have a DVD which you _haven't _seen and am currently doing nothing but looking after my new kitty…"

"_So…."_

"The ball is in your court, Alexander"

"_I told you not to-"_

"What are you going to do?" He pauses for a second, soundless.

"_Magnus?"_

"Yup"

"_Will you risk your life again to come to my house for a spontaneous, possibly disastrous date?"_

"I'd love to!" I almost squeak. "But I'll be bringing a plus-one"

"_To a date?"_ Alec asks, rightly confused.

"Yes. I have a new kitty and I'm not sure about leaving him on his own just yet" Chairman knows I'm talking about him; he nudges my leg and then goes back to eating. "Mind if I bring him with me?"

"_Your cat"_ He laughs again. _"Sure, want me to pick you up?"_

"Nope" I tell him, grinning. "I'm fine. I'll see you soon"

"_Okay"_ He laughs. _"See you soon"_ He hangs up and I try to calm my heart.

Chairman flees from my grasp as I jump up and punch the air in satisfaction. He comes back tentatively and begins to circle my feet.

"I wonder how you fare with walks?" I ask. Judging by his size, he should be ok. It might look a bit odd walking down the street with a cat next to you, but I think if you can do it with dogs then cats should be no different. "Fancy a walk?" I ask, grabbing my coat and boots. Chairman follows expectantly, putting his head experimentally into my shoe before looking at me quizzically. He'll soon figure out what I mean.

~O~

**ALEC:**

The doorbell rings and I count to three, trying not to seem like I'd been waiting by the door for him to turn up. Because I hadn't. Really. Honest. He looks like Magnus, wearing well-fitted jeans and a print-faded T-shirt underneath a loved leather jacket. His little ball of fur is nestled on his arm and against the warmth of his T-shirt – it can't have been comfortable, but the kitten seems content in its position. Magnus smiles.

"Hey there" He greets, and then looks around suspiciously. "Is anybody hiding anywhere I should know about?"

"The house is empty; I'm sure" I step aside and let him in, and then realise what that _could _have sounded like. "Not that we have-"

"I know" He's still smiling and I bite my lip. He flips something up at me – a DVD. _Lady and the Tramp. _

"Prepare to be educated" He says, wandering into the living room before gaping at the television screen and all of its devices. "Or maybe you could educate me" He murmurs, almost silently.

"Here" I take the DVD from him and set it up. "Make yourself at home" I tell him, but he's already placed his shoes by the sofa and is wriggling out of his jacket, his legs crossed on the couch.

"I can't believe you've never seen this before" He murmurs, shaking his head. "C'mere" He taps the seat next to him, his gaze wholly focussed on the large TV and the film. I shift back to the sofa, sitting on the seat next to him but apparently I'm doing something wrong. He's got that look on his face. I haven't quite figured out what it means, other than he's humouring me. "Is this a date, or not?" He asks slowly, his eyebrow raised. I shift over a few nudges until his toes are almost touching my knee. "Better" He takes the DVD remote and finds the play button, grinning. "Now watch, and learn" He settles back, seemingly at home as the kitty tentatively sits on the sofas arm. Magnus' eyes flick to me.

"Stop it" I warn him, but he just laughs quietly. "I'll turn it off" I threaten. He takes the remote again and presses pause, rapidly turning – now on his knees, facing me. He's so much closer.

"I'm still trying to figure out what situation this is" I frown, confused at his comment. "It can be the honest bring-over-the-DVD-to-actually-just-watch-the-DVD situation, or the using-the-DVD-as-an-excuse-to-come-over-and-then-d o-other-things situation" I gape at him for a moment and then laugh.

"Angels" I breathe. "You're relentless"

"So we're just watching?" He doesn't seem disappointed.

"Yes" I clarify, reaching over him for the remote and then pressing play. "Just watching"

"Okay" He draws out, settling himself back into his cross-legged position as I lean back and fold my arms over my chest.

About half way through I know what he means by his 'short attention span'. His feet start to wiggle, he chews his lips more and his eyes start looking at other things that aren't the film. I pause it and stand up, flexing my legs.

"Drinks?" I offer, and he's up like a shot, nodding. "Anything in particular?" He considers.

"What have you got?" I lead him to the fridge and open, it. "Flavoured water?!" His eyes are shining so I tug it out.

"I haven't had that since I was a kid" He says, watching as I pour us both a glass. "Oh, hey! Do you have popcorn?" I open up a cupboard and tug out a bag that was stuffed at the back.

"Izzy won't eat it. Max can't reach it and Jace doesn't know it's there" I tell him and he smirks, but it falters quickly.

"Can we make a rule?" He asks, opening the bag. I nod. "No mentioning Jace on dates"

"Deal" I grab our drinks but his hand takes my arm gently. I keep them on the counter and turn to face him. "What?"

"Nothing" He releases me, taking the popcorn bag and retracing his steps to the living room. I follow, slightly confused, both glasses in my hands.

~O~

When the film ends, Magnus is smiling at me expectantly, probably wanting to know what I thought.

"It was…" I want to say 'childish' but I don't want to offend him. "Cute?" His grin widens and I find myself smiling back.

"Do you get the spaghetti reference, now?" He asks, and I nod – reminding myself to never order spaghetti around him. "Good. Mission accomplished" His grin fades back to a smile.

"What do you want to err….do now?" I ask vaguely, biting my lip nervously.

"Ball. Your court" He folds his arms over his chest and draws his legs out to stretch in front of him. His toes flex in his socks, pointing. I spend a few more seconds thinking about how horribly embarrassed I am that I have _no _idea what to do with him, before sighing in defeat.

"I _did _mention I'm bad at this" I murmur.

"I don't mind being a test dummy" He says slowly – possibly with some caution. "What else are you bad at?" I raise my eyebrow, dubiously, his face and body now turned towards me curiously. _Genuinely curious. _

"…Everything further than friendships, apparently" I joke, but he just smiles with his understanding eyes. "And fashion – obviously" His eyebrows fly up at that.

"You seem to be alright with it from where I'm standing" I'm in a navy-blue thread-bare old jumper that nobody would catch me wearing outside of the house. My jeans are an old light pair, too big. "Or maybe you just pull it off" He decides, his head tipping as his pale fingers reach towards me. I almost pullback, but his fingers are brushing my hair in swishes. He halts. "It's the hair" He decides. It gives me tingles, _he _gives me tingles, running his fingers through my hair with a steady stand and an equally steady face. Unlike my heart-rate, which has just shot up into the atmosphere. _Get a grip. _

"Magnus" He looks right at me, into my eyes, his hand pausing in my peripheral vision, his fingers slowing their movements. He starts to pull away and I quickly dip my head ever-so-slightly to the right, back into his touch. He smiles. I'd done something right. And I'd do it again and again if that smile stayed on his face. My own hands are paralysed in my lap, fingers twiddled together to stop them from doing anything stupid. I'm still falling back on the fact that as long as it's Magnus making the moves, then anything that happens is on him. As soon as I react, retaliate or do _anything, _it'll be equally my fault. As idiotic as this sounds, it's the only safety net that I have. I'm not used to this, never with another guy. And I'm petrified of the door flying open and somebody—

With that thought, I knock his hand from my hair. He's rightly shocked, but lays his hands on his knees – his legs crossed again – patient. I glance to the front door, expecting noise and sounds from the driveway. But there is nothing, and I'm being far too paranoid and overly cautious. Magnus is still watching me. I get up, my hands twitching at my sides.

"No ulterior motive" I begin. "But I can't stay down here, so we're going up"

"To your room?" He asks in a heartbeat, his voice steady.

"…yes" I say, walking away before he can see how hot my face is getting. "So please don't go getting any ideas" I murmur, stepping onto the stair, pausing when I see that he hasn't moved from the sofa. He's simply turned around, his fingers splayed out over the back of the cushion, drumming. "Are you coming?" He pauses his finger-drumming, eyes narrowing ever-so slightly.

"Yes" He decides, vaulting around the sofa with care and catching me up. When we reach my bedroom, he hovers by the doorway, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Something isn't right.

"Nothing" He perks, folding his arms over his chest, his face set. "Absolutely nothing. What are we to do now, then?" I scan my room for ideas.

"Whatever you like" I shrug, seeing nothing that he'd be remotely interested in. Hell-fire, this sort-of-date was a failure. There's a noise of protest from the bottom of the stairs and for a split-second I think it's Church. And then I remember Chairman. Magnus looks horrified, quickly spinning back down the stairwell and picking up the small fluff ball.

"He's not used to steps – I don't have them" Magnus explains, petting the cats ears back. He walks back up the stairs, to me – stood at the top like an idiot – stroking the cat affectionately as he walks. He seems calmer now, whatever he was thinking or feeling before had gone. But we're close, again. At the top of the staircase, him holding the calmly-placed cat in the crook of his arm, me stood somewhat calmly with my arms folded over my chest. Magnus smiles.

"Close your eyes" He commands, and for whatever reason that cannot and will not be explained by myself – I do. Undoubtedly and totally trusting him to not do anything-

Like kiss me.


	21. Chapter 21

**MAGNUS:**

It's on the cheek. Nothing major, nothing totally insane. He did say to get no ideas, but I reserved that for the bedroom. This is the hallway – a corridor, at the top of the stairs where he looks divine in a ruggedly messy but totally sexy way. And I'd kissed him. On the cheek. I was aiming for the lips but I'd chickened out at the last minute.

I'd been off my game, before. I tried to gauge whether he'd be receptive of any advances before, touching his hair, moving my fingers through it, he didn't seem to mind. But I noticed when his eyes glossed over and the familiar look of caution waved over him. So I didn't mind so much when he whacked my hand aside, but it did make me confirm the whole closet-case suspicion. Because he hadn't made any move to instantly shake me off – and that was a good thing. So I could be patient. But when he said we'd be going to his room, I knew full well that _trying _to be something more would go from theory into practice – and he clearly wasn't ready for that. I had to think – how I'd not scare him off, how I'd give him space. Did I want to risk it? I could have just told him I had to go. But I'd said yes.

And then I could physically go into his room. Again. All I could see was his perfectly made bed and his tidy room and all I could think of was all the different places I'd like to push him into. I was gnawing my lip in distraction. I usually acted on impulse – but I couldn't with Alec. And when he asks me what's wrong?! I couldn't turn around and say _'O, you'd sort of look really nice hovering over me, by that book case again'. _My flirt-ometer had gone into over drive and I needed to push it down. I distracted him, asking him for ideas, hoping to make him more comfortable if we were doing something he liked – and hopefully my mind would be taken off the activities I was envisioning.

And Chairman, lovely, life-saver, Chairman Meow. Stranded at the bottom of the staircase, my instant source of calm and happiness all wrapped into one. So I go and get him – and turn back to Alec, who is standing perfectly at the top of the stairs, the hallways natural light illuminating him in all the right places. His arms are folded – his biceps defined, his eyes curious and happy at the same time. Cue spontaneity.

"Close your eyes" I say, and being the well trained lad he is, he does. And I aim for his lips and – as mentioned – chicken out before I get there. Just grazing his cheek before pulling back, Chairman still in my arms, unmoving. Alec's eyes gradually open before he frowns, oddly. Odd, in that I can't quite make out what kind of frown it's supposed to be. He opens his mouth to say something, but the front door opens and I shy back towards Alec's room. Whoever is downstairs can't see up to where we are – but I'm still cautious and aware of the fact that Alec probably doesn't want anybody to know I'm here.

"Alec?!"

"It's Max" Alec sighs, turning to me. "Stay in there – I'll be back in a sec" Alec disappears down the stairs and I retreat to his room quietly, Chairman on my knee.

"I really don't know what to make of this date, mister" I tell him quietly. He meows and settles on my lap, his ears twitching.

**ALEC.**

"So…who's upstairs?" Max asks, dumping his bag on the side. Where has he been? Is it a school day? Did he get dropped off?

"What?" I say carefully. I remember he was at a friends house.

"Never mind" He gives me a small smile and holds up a game from the counter – one I clearly hadn't seen at all. "I've got this" It read '_Beyblade'. _

"And you want me to play it with you?" I ask.

"If you have the time" He says, hopeful. I ruffle his hair and can't stop myself from glancing up the stairs.

"Actually, Kiddo, I'm sort of busy right now" He drops the game back onto the table, shrugging.

"It's ok. Are you studying?" I nod automatically. "Alright then. I'm gonna' go to my room and-"

"Why don't you err…watch TV?"

"…Why?" Max peers at me, confused, from behind his glasses. "I have homework to do anyway, so I might as well get on with that" He shrugs again and shuffles to the stairs, his bag trailing behind. I want to stop him from going up, but I'm sure Magnus will be hiding somewhere in my room and he'll never know, anyway. "Isn't Izzy back yet?" He asks, a foot on the stair.

"No…why?"

"She usually is" Max frowns. "Check your phone – she might've called you or something. She normally waves Mrs Sherrington goodbye" _Who? _"…She dropped me off from Harvey's house – in case you were wondering where I'd been" I gape at him. "You're looking confused, that's all" He shrugs and then jogs up the stairs before I can catch him, but I hold my breath until he shuts his door – and then I proceed to find my phone, a new matter at hand. I don't want to think too much on how I just neglected my brother.

_1 new message: Izzy._

_So…I'm just a tad too far to walk, the busses are asses and I have no money for a cab. Rescue a damsel? Please?! X_

That was half an hour ago. Shit. I instantly reply that I'm on my way, before remembering that I've left Magnus upstairs. I bolt up, closing my door over and trying to work out the best way to tell him that I have to leave. He's petting the cat, stroking it's ears back with just two fingers, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Hey" I breathe, quietly so Max can't hear. His head turns and he smiles. "I have to pick Izzy up" I say and he nods understandingly.

"Want me to leave?" He offers.

"Actually," I begin, a thought budding. "I've just sort of got over the whole Max-jumping-out-the-car thing; and I'd forgotten he was at _school_ nevermind his after-school friend-thing. Totally blanked the fact that he was being dropped off by another parent – I'm a terrible brother and he knows it" I pull a face and Magnus laughs quietly. "I don't really want to leave him in the house on his own too…would you mind staying with him till I get back? I know it's a pain-"

"Of course I will" He perks, lifting the kitten into a cradle-like position as he stands up. "But you're going to have to tell him I'm here, first"

Then begins the awkward eight-paces to Max's door, where I knock, he says enter, and I step in, chewing my lip nervously.

"I have to pick Izzy up – I'm assuming you don't want to come with me?"

"I just got back – and now I've started this" He waves a paper at me. "So, no. I'll stay with Jace. He's in his room, right?"

"He's away on that trip with his friends" I remind him. "Izzy was shopping…" He looks annoyed now, realizing that he'll have to come with me. "But" I say, and he looks up hopeful.

"I can stay on my own?" He gasps.

"No – you haven't earned that yet" He grumbles at me.

"But" I emphasize, again. "Lucky for you, I have a friend here" I gesture to Magnus and he steps into the room, kitten in his arms, easy as can be.

"Hey there!" He chirps, and Max's face lights up.

"Magnus!"

"So can I leave you here with him? While I pick up Iz?"

"Sure!" Max beams, ecstatic, swiveling in his chair. "Hey Magnus, wanna' play Beyblade?!" He asks, excited. I laugh and turn to Magnus, apologetic.

"I'm sure Magnus doesn't-"

"Are you kidding? Who _doesn't?_" Magnus gives me an amused glance but nods eagerly at Max.

"Heavens" I breathe, shaking my head. "You'll seriously play that with him?" He shrugs at me.

"It's fine!" He grins. "Go get Izzy, we'll be ok" I thank him profusely and grab my coat, shoes and keys, double checking they are both okay before heading out to the car, sending Magnus a quick text, apologizing for the fact that our date had just been double-sabotaged, but he doesn't reply. I take it as a good thing, and head into town for Izzy.


	22. Chapter 22

**MAGNUS**

"You brought your kitty!" Chairman jumps from my arms and to the floor, delicately walking around Max's form and sniffing his socks.

"Ah" Max shuffles his feet around, unsure of what he'll do. But Chairman just meows in response and flicks his tail. "He seems…nice" Max says carefully, slowly reaching his hand out. Chairman uses it as a head-buffer, liking the contact. "I mean, being new and all. He seems…well adjusted"

"I've only had him one day" I grin, quite proud of the fact. "So, Beyblade?"

Max ushers me down the stairs and into the living room, asking if I want anything to drink. "No thanks, though…maybe a bowl of water for the kitty" Max grins and goes to get a bowl, all the while talking about his own cat Church (who he seems to forget I know relatively well). The evil cat makes an appearance soon after and I suddenly grow very protective of Chairman Meow.

"Easy, Church" Max pets the funny-coloured cat and it trots off elsewhere. Hesitantly, Chairman-Meow follows with a few backwards glances at me. "They'll be friends soon enough" Max says cheerily, placing the bowl of water on the floor for later. "So …you were already here" He says, a smile on his face

"I was hanging out with Alec" I chuckle, but not after a serious amount of _tell-me-no-lies _staring from Max. This kid was far too old for his years.

"Hey Max…can I ask you something a little…sensitive?"

"Might as well if it's on your mind" I had to think about how to word this so he wouldn't get offended.

"Don't any of your err…own friends like Beyblade?"

"You want to know why I haven't invited my own friends round to play?" Max says, disappearing around the corner quite happily and emerging seconds later with his game. "I do _have_ friends" He tells me. "It's just they like books and stuff more than this – they won't appreciate it" He nudges his glasses slightly and motions for me to follow him. "We talk more about school and stuff – which isn't bad, but you know, it's kind of boring"

"And you don't play it with your brothers and Izzy?" Max chuckles at this, opening the back door to the garden.

"Izzy?" He quirks an eyebrow and I grin at him.

"Well…she can be the exception" Max nods in agreement, leading me around the side of the house to a large patch of perfectly kept grass. It had been a nice day so far, and the sky is still blue and not looking like it's going to change.

"Jace….doesn't play with me when his friends are here" I cast a wary glance back at the house, reminding myself he's out on a trip with his friends. "And Alec is on the school council – did you know?" I shake my head, no. "Well, he doesn't have a lot of spare time, so I don't want to annoy him" My heart plummets for him. He's just lonely.

"Have a bit of confidence" I tell him as we sit on the grass, opposite eachother. I'm going with whatever he's doing, but he pulls out the cards and starts dealing a few. "Maybe next time, you could try asking Jace or Alec" _His name leaves me with butterflies. _"Arrange a time with Jace maybe, so he doesn't go out wit his friends" Max nods, but doesn't take his eyes off the cards. "And with Alec? Maybe tell him you want him to play – but be more flexible to him. So when he has free time, let him come to you"

"Ok" He whispers, smiling now. He glances over my shoulder and chuckles. "I think Church showed him the cat flap" My new fuzzy ball rubs against my arm and crawls over my lap and moves over to Max, sniffing him curiously before popping into his lap. Max laughs.

"I like him" He announces. "You can start" He then tells me. We play the game for at least half an hour when it becomes obvious – from the two cats permanently chasing eachother physically _through _our game, that we should do something about it. Max doesn't seem to mind, but I think he appreciates the company more than anything.

I scoop Chairman Meow up as he races in between me and Max, and he scrambles up my arm and around my neck, fitting his back legs on my shoulder with his front paws on my head. Max plucks Church up and holds him out in front of him.

"No" He says sternly, the cat drooping in his arms. "Leave him alone, he's new. You need to learn your manners and behave" Max hesitantly puts Church down, who seems to lurk off in a sulk. We continue to play quite happily for the rest of the time, Max growing in confidence and laughing more often.

He starts up a conversation about not liking Church all the time, and that sometimes he's annoying, but he feels mean because really, he does love him. I find it funny, and tell him I feel the same just so he doesn't think it's too odd. I remind him that Chairman is still new, but having him around is taking some getting used to. He gives me some cat tips, but doesn't remember Church being a kitten so he doesn't think they'll apply.

"I like kittens" Max says lightly; Chairman has left his perch on my head and is pawing playfully at Max's wiggling hands. "What do you like?" He asks me.

"Animals?" I sigh. "Well, I have a kitty – so I like those" Max grins. "I like…dogs" I Say, thinking of Charlie. "And rabbits, they're entertaining"

"I like mice" Max perks. "But I don't think mum will let us have one because Izzy will be waiting to kill it, every chance she'll get" He reasons.

"I don't like mice" I shudder. "Rats too"

"I don't like vegetables" Max grins. "But Alec makes me eat those" I laugh at this.

"Well they are good for a growing boy like yourself"

"That's what Alec says – but Jace eats them and he's stopped growing up-up" Max raises a hand to indicate he means height. "What do you _hate_?"

"I don't hate a lot of things" I muse. "There are things I don't particularly _like, _but hate…" _I hate my dad. _"Hmm…Peanut butter"

"That's not a real hate" He shakes his head in disapproval. "There has to be something that you really, really don't like"

"See, don't like and hate mean two different things to me" Max quirks a questioning eye brow. "Ok, well…I don't like mice…but I hate…war" Max eyes light up and I'm not sure if I've done something wrong.

"You mean you use hate for something serious – you don't just throw it around, like Jace does" It's my turn to give him a questioning look. "Jace goes around saying he hates this and he hates that – it's….um…tr-…trivial?" I nod in agreement. _Too old for his years, I'm telling you! _"So I guess I shouldn't say I hate veggies, huh" He laughs.

"You can say whatever you want, Max"

"Well, going by your rules" He eyes me again, flicking his hair off his face in a way which makes me think of Alec. He rests his hand back on Chairman's fluffy, upturned belly and gives it a wiggle. "I don't like vegetables" He clarifies. "But…I hate…" He looks up hesitantly.

"Go on" I encourage, but he shies away and shakes his head. "I'll go first then" I announce. "I really, _really _hate….water" Max stares, eyes wide.

"So you don't swim?" He asks, incredulously.

"Nope"

"But you _do _have a bath?"

"I shower, yes"

"No bath?" I shake my head. "No bubble bath?" Again, I shake my head. "No _bubbles?" _Max screeches, appalled. "How?!"

"I hate deep water" I try not to think about it and put a finger to my lips. "So you have to keep it a secret" Max nods eagerly and leans closer.

"I hate the dark" He admits, nodding slowly. "There's a light in the corridor upstairs…Izzy always turns it off when she goes to bed – but Alec turns it back on when she's gone" He smiles. "Hey, are we friends?"

"…I'd like to think so. We _have _shared secrets. I'd hate to think I shared secrets with a stranger and not a friend"

"I didn't mean – you're not a _stranger_" He frowns. "But friends share secrets! So now, we're friends" I laugh at this, Chairman purring loudly in his arms.

"Then we are friends" I tell him, allowing him to continue with the game.

School was quite the same as ever until this one lunchtime. I was doing a pretty good job of keeping away from Jace, having occasional contact with Izzy and very minimal, but always hidden meetings with Alec. Max texted me a few times, telling me that he'd managed to find another one of his friends who liked Beyblade just as much as he did, so he thanked me for my help. I wasn't sure what I did, but I was glad it got him a Beyblade-companion.

But yes, that one lunchtime was the one where I was happily minding my own business, talking with Camille, Jem and Tessa at lunchtime whilst they all ate their lunches when Mr. Tall, light and arrogant comes over to us. Meaning Sebastian – Jace is hovering by the table, unaware.

I would spare Alec a glance, but he's disappeared from his spot and I can't see him in the cafeteria. Drat.

"Bane" Sebastian sneers. "And if it isn't the rejects!" He laughs. That gets Jace's attention and he's over like a shot.

"Hey, remember what I told you, Seb" Jace mutters.

"Ahh – charity case!" I'm sure I feel us all stiffen – definitely not Jace, who's looking _fucked_. "Gotcha' – well, you little rejects I hope you enjoy your lunchtime" Sebastian mocks. "Good will n' all that" He pats Jace's back and stalks off with a laugh, leaving Jace stiff and tense in his wake. I sort of want to reach out and shake the life back into him, but I think he might crumble. Like broken marble

"Charity case?" Camille scoffs. "_Seriously?_"

"I wonder if that's the best he can do" Jem murmurs. "I've heard worse – Mag?"

"Hm…seems tackless" I muse, glancing at Jace who is slowly loosening his limbs from their tension. Jace looks like a child that knows he's done wrong.

"I didn't – that wasn't…he -…it" Jace starts lamely, looking at me with his eyes like a swirling sea-storm. "That is _not _what I meant"

"Ah-ah!" I tell him. I stand up to make a move to leave the cafeteria.

"Won't you listen?" He hisses, looking torn and tired of fighting. God, even I can see that. He's tired of being split in two. I grab my bag, frowning. "Make up your mind, Lightwood. You're either with them or you aren't, but you can't do both" Jace fights over something – it's evident in his eyes – but ultimately, he turns and walks back to his friends.

"Well that was ….interesting. And kind of pointless" Tessa sighs. "Wonder what all that was about?"

"Do they need a reason?" Jem scoffs. "After all, we are the freakin' _rejects, _are we not?" Jem frowns, a dark look coming over his usually happy face. "What a prick" I grin at him to try and cheer him up.

"Cheer up darling!" I pat his head and link my arm through his instead. He slowly smiles back at me. "It isn't all that bad" I realise for the first time that I _want _to tell them about Alec. About the date we had, the secret meetings where I _haven't _lied to them – at all. Any time I'd ducked away had been a time where they either weren't with me, or didn't think anything else of it. I'm relieved; the day I have to lie to them to cover up our Thing will be the day that I tell them.

"Hey, did you actually eat anything today?" Tessa asks daringly, more concerned for my none-existent lunch now that Sebastian's taunts. I shrug and she sighs, turning back to her conversation with Camille.

"She's getting worried" Jem admits. "You're getting skinnier" He pokes my side with his free arm but his face is serious.

"I'll pig out another time" I tell him. "Oh! Speaking of food, Chairman does the _cutest _thing ever! He won't eat unless I'm with him – so none of this '_I'm at the table and your on the floor' _business. But of course, I won't have him on the furniture!"

"Please don't tell me you eat off the floor?" Jem looks grave.

"No. no, no!" I feign shock. "I sit on the floor and eat off my lap!"

"Oh God" Jem mutters, a small laugh escaping from his pale lips. "You're freakin' weird Mag – so, so weird"

"And you love me – what does that say about you?"

"I'm _clearly _deranged"


	23. Chapter 23

**Alec. **

The final class of my day is one that I have with Magnus. Jace had relayed the event in the cafeteria at lunch, I'm still unsure as to _why. _But I've been meaning to apologise to Magnus and the others all day – or at least try and explain why Seb had done it – even Jace wasn't completely sure. Finally though, I spot him as he walks into the classroom with his friend, Camille. Something flickers in the pit of my stomach and I suddenly want to separate the two of them – I don't label it as jealousy because I have nothing to be jealous of Magnus for. I sort of already have him – I'm not bothered about the '_in secret' _part. But maybe a little … just a little jealous of the fact that Camille can be so open with him, and make it look so easy. For a split second, I think I can do it too.… I shake the thought away and he and her both sit in their usual seats.

At the first chance I get, when we're asked to 'group up' for a small task, I bat away any oncoming possible 'partners' for me to pair up with and head straight for Camille and Magnus. But as soon as I'm stood in front of the pair, who are laughing to themselves quite happily, the words die before they've left my mouth and I'm left looking awkward. I hadn't thought what impact it might have on Magnus. We'd agreed that we weren't just going to ignore each other, but…

"Hi" I say, a little more sturdy that I expected.

"Hello, Alec" Magnus smiles a little and Camille sees. Apparently she sees something else too, because she then grins and props her chin on her hand, drumming her fingers against her cheekbone.

"Yes, hello Alec" She says softly. "And you are here, why?" Camille shoots.

"To stand there for us to ogle, obviously" Magnus says instantly, his eyes widening and his hand flying to his mouth in disbelief. "I actually said that" He whispers. I laugh instinctively.

"I was hoping…if you didn't hate me too much, maybe I could join your group?" I instantly seek permission from Camille first, who simply looks at Magnus. She's looking protective, and I suppose she has every right to be. She most likely doesn't know that Magnus and I have sort of smoothed over our rough patches.

"We're going to the library - research" Magnus explains easily and Camille raises her eyebrows.

"Sounds good" I nod. We walk out of the classroom and head to the library.

Though, half nearly at the library, Magnus begins chuckling to himself.

"What?" Camille asks, just as oblivious as I am. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing" Magnus bats his hand dismissively, but the grin stays on his face until we past the poster board and he catches sight of something. "Oh…forgot about that one" He muses with a complacent sigh. "Deary me"

"Parent-teacher night?" I read as we pass it. "Didn't the slips have to be in last week?"

"Hm, yes. Apparently so. Never mind" He approaches the library door and opens it, offering a small, courteous bow to Camille who laughs and playfully whacks his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about this?"

"M'lady" Magnus says, shoving Camille into the library before tuning to me and bobbing an imaginary hat. "Kind Sir" I didn't get what he was doing, but it made me burn up from the inside and I had to stop myself from grinning too much. I pass him quickly and follow Camille to the history section.

"Ooh!" Camille starts. "I'm going down to the arts aisles" She announces suddenly.

"What, pray tell, does that have to do with the English Monarchy – our _theme_?" Magnus asks sternly. "Don't go getting all distracted, Missy" He teases.

"I'm not" Camille pouts. "The monarchy obviously led the fashion and culture of the time and I'm going to go and investigate – you can….find other ….stuff" She says thoughtfully.

"Yeah right" Magnus huffs, waving her away. "Be gone – return with something useful, or don't return at all" He winks at her playfully and she blows a kiss back. The teasing, the playing, …was it—were they _flirting? _My chest aches suddenly. "Looks like it's just you and I, Alexander"

"It's Alec" I correct automatically. He makes a noise of acknowledgement but nothing more, but as soon as Camille is out of sight, he gives me a grin and starts walking. I pace after him.

"So-"

"Shhh" He's walking faster, leading me somewhere. The back aisles, the old books where nobody ever gets to because they're old, useless, outdated and they smell funny. But they're beautiful. Magnus dips inside one of the aisles so suddenly that I almost miss him. I laughs just as I pass the one he went down, and I quickly change my course and jog after him. He stops, leaning his back against the bookcase and shaking his head.

"Ah she's good" He whispers, grinning.

"Who?" I ask.

"Camille" He sighs. "She's not stupid; and no, I haven't told her"

"Told her wh-" I stop, obviously. "Oh…" We'd already had the conversation about telling people. Obviously I didn't have a problem – I _wasn't _going to tell _anybody _and we are perfectly clear on that right now_. _But I'd said that if Magnus was sure his friends could keep it a secret then he could tell them. I get the impression they're like family to him, anyway.

"She's just good" Magnus sums up, straightening his back and looking at me daringly. "Last time was in the science room" He whispers, the memory of us laughing so easily, sat on the science lab tables, springs to mind. I nod. "Now we have the oh-so-quiet library. So…not so much of your laughter, please" He reminds me, and I remember how much he'd made me laugh as he places his finger near my lips. "Quiet tasks" He murmurs. "Quiet, quiet tasks" He doesn't have to do or say anything more. I'm getting good at surprising him; he doesn't expect me to grab his wrist and pull him in for a kiss. I don't expect me to – but there's something about him that makes me so painfully sure of things. Sure of what to do, sure of how to do it and sure as to how Magnus will react. And his reactions are priceless.

I'd realised how much control he had a while back – how he's always careful to leave our secret meetings for when we're alone, and try to keep up the usual image when we're with other people. It's ironic, because I know now how much he hates fake. It's that which makes me hate myself every time he does anything remotely flirty. But he's been completely tolerable of my feelings and decisions, and made it all the more exciting for us both.

His hands slide up my arms and it makes me shiver, but a good shiver. I can feel the goose-bumps on my arms and a cold chill on the nape of my neck – but then his hands are there and it's warm, _he's _warm, and perfectly pressed against me. Did I mention how good his lips feel? Cause I should've. My hands fall comfortably to his hip bones, thumbs grazing the skin there as his shirt rides up to accommodate having his arms around my neck. His breaths are quiet – I can't tell if mine are too, I hope they are – but his mouth is wreaking havoc on mine. I pull back and he stops, his face perfectly happy.

"You're getting good at the spontaneous side of things" He's probably referring to my failed attempt, one time, where we'd both gone in for a kiss at the same time and moronically head-bumped each other. Now, I can beat him to it. "But the kissing" He shakes his head comically. "Not quite there, yet"

"Shut up" Whatever reservations I had are gone. Whatever had kept me from being myself around him had dissipated – and it's all because of him. I kiss him again and he laughs against me, moving his hands back down my arms and then around my waist, pulling us closer. I shiver again, feeling numb as he whispers my name so very quietly.

We keep up the act for a while, until something buzzes and we realise it's Magnus' phone. He apologises and pulls it from his pocket, grinning.

"What?" I ask, trying not to be too disappointed.

"Camille's giving me a heads up" He says with a sigh. "She's done" He quickly looks alert, his eyes scanning the books in our current aisle. "Hold this" He passes me one, pulls out another and places it on top. "Where did you go?" He murmurs, moving down a few paces and tugging out another. "Ok – let's go"

"Are these random?" I look at the titles of the books that he's put in my arms, surprised – and yet not so surprised – that they _weren't _random, but actually related to the English Monarchy.

"I do plan, darling" He laughs. "Can't have Camille thinking we didn't do any work in the past half an hour" I nod, understanding. "Oh!" He passes another book, sliding it out and tossing it to me. "That's a good one" He points, moving us away from the aisle and back to the main area, where the reception desk and a few tables and chairs are set up. Camille is waiting, an arm full of books in her hand and an explanation of why she picked each one as we head back to the classroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Max. **

It's raining, and Alec is driving us home from school. Jace called shot-gun again, so he's in the front with Alec trying to get him to drive him and a few of his friends to this football game; Alec says he'll consider it. Izzy is sat across from me, but she's texting on her phone, barely looking up. Looking out my window, I watch the rain fall heavily on the people walking home; thunder sounds and I shrink in my seat a little bit, but then I see someone I recognise. I look closer; it's definitely Magnus. And it's chucking it down! I peer over at the spare seat next to me, and then glance at Alec in the front, who's too busy denying Jace and his friends a ride to notice. I turn back to Magnus, wishing they'd notice and let us drive him home. Alec stops at the red light and I take my opportunity. I know Jace doesn't like Magnus much, so I text him;

_Want a lift home?_

He receives it instantly and texts back just as quick.

_No thank you! I'd like to make it home alive :)_

I smile but I still feel guilty. I know what I'm about to do will annoy Alec, and Izzy will throw a hissy fit and Jace will tell me off – but I undo my seatbelt, open the car door and slide out, shutting it just as quickly before racing across to the pavement. I barely hear Izzy telling me to stop, but I've already reached Magnus and the lights change to green. Alec has to move the car.

"You shouldn't have done that – it was dangerous" Magnus tells me, shaking his head. "And your poor brother is going to have a panic attack and he'll lock you in the car from now on, like a baby"

"Alec's nicer than that" I tell him. "Jace might, though" I ponder.

"Now you're getting all wet" Magnus shift his umbrella over to me, changes his mind and hands it over completely.

"But now you're all wet"

"My immune system is better than yours. I won't get pneumonia and die. I'm sure your family wouldn't appreciate you being sick because of me"

"But won't your family not appreciate you being sick, If I hog the umbrella?" I ask.

"I live by myself – with the kitty, remember?" He laughs. "And I _still _have a better immune system"

"Hmm –what are you doing?" I catch sight of his phone again and he's texting quickly.

"I'm telling your sister that you're an incontrollable child"

"I'm not!" I tell him, stubbornly. "Tell her I'm perfectly able to walk home if I want to!"

"Well I doubt he will again" Magnus mutters with a smile, but does, for all I know, tell Izzy what I said. But to be sure, I send her a text myself saying the exact same thing. I get a 'LOL' back from her. "She's trusting me to walk home with you – so you aren't by yourself"

"But-" I begin.

"I'll walk you home, Max" He cuts in. "Right to your door"

"You don't have to" I tell him. "I can walk myself home – I know the way"

"Have you ever walked yourself home?" He asks me, looking down with that funny smile of his. I'm too embarrassed to tell him that I haven't, but I think he knows. He looks like he knows. "Thought so" He whispers. "I won't say a dickie-bird"

"I'm sure Alec will drive you home afterwards" I mumble, dejected at the fact that I'm still being treated like a child.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind walking" He says easily, swinging his arms back and forth. "Hey, is Max short for anything?"

"Maxwell" I mutter. "It's never been Maxwell – people just call me Max"

"Ah, you Lightwoods like shortening your names, don't you?" He chuckles.

We have a nice walk home, despite the rain that is, sometimes talking about Beyblade but mostly books. Magnus likes books too – a different kind of book to me – but we both get so wrapped up in the conversation that it's still unfinished by the time we reach my house. Alec's at the door waiting, like he's ready to tell me off.

"He's in one piece" Magnus tells him. "See? All fine and dandy"

"Magnus" I frown at him and turn to Alec. "I could've done it on my own"

"Yeah, well maybe if you ask nicely, or I trust you enough to _not _jump out of a car – we can talk about it" He gives me his 'you're in trouble but you're off the hook for now' look and I duck inside.

"You coming in? You're all wet" I ask, looking back at Magnus' drenched coat and sodden hair. "You could have dinner with us?" Alec's face brightens, his eyebrows raising.

"I'm not sure" Magnus shakes his head, looking at Alec. "I should probably get back"

"But Alec will drive you home, right?" I turn to Alec, hoping he'll say yes. If he does, Magnus can stay and it won't be a problem if he gets back late. But he's just staring at Magnus.

"I don't see why not…..that is, if you want" Alec agrees, looking a bit…careful. I grin, almost as wide as I did when Magnus said he'd come and play Beyblade with me.

"It's better than eating alone, anyways!" I say, smiling. "Please stay!"

"Eating alone?" Alec mumbles. "You live alone?" He turns to Magnus, who's still stood outside in the drizzle. He grins.

"I'm sure I've mentioned this before" He says, amused. Alec frowns, folding his arms over his chest.

"What does it matter!" I say, reaching out and tugging Magnus inside. He stumbles, but doesn't have a choice but to follow. He mutters something about 'special circumstances' to Alec, who still looks confused. "Leave him alone" I stick my tongue out at Alec and demand Magnus' coat. If he's staying for dinner then he needs to warm up a bit. Magnus won't give it to me.

"My kitty is still at home on his own though, Max" He says. "I should probably get back to him" He explains to Alec, who's hovering by the archway. "And he starts acting out if he's left for too long"

"But you said he was well adjusted" I challenge, earning myself a ruffle. I duck away. "Magnus!" I complain.

"I should go. Maybe another time though, ok?"

"Promise?" Magnus nods and I make him pinky swear, even though I know its ridiculous. We go back to the front door.

"Bye Magnus" He smiles.

"See ya, Max" He waves. "And it was nice to see you again, Alec" Magnus says carefully, something in the way he's looking at my brother making me smile. "Even if your brother is a little runaway" Alec gives a nod and a shy laugh.

"Sorry for the trouble" Magnus leaves, so I head upstairs to do my homework so Alec won't make me do it later. A while later, there's a knock at my door and I assume it's dinner time.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I call, but the door opens and Jace comes in.

"Hey buddy" He greets, lounging onto my bed with a sigh. "What'cha doing?"

"Homework" I tell him. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Alec's finishing it off, it'll be ready soon" I nod and go back to my homework. Really, it's nice when Jace pays attention to things. Not that he doesn't, but sometimes, he can be so focussed on one thing, that he misses or ignores other things. I tend to be in the 'other things' category, so having him lounge on my bed like this, just doing nothing, is sort of nice.

"So….Magnus. Are you two friends now?"

"I do have friends my own age, you doofus" I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"No, no that's fine, I get it" He stays quiet for a few minutes and I'm wondering what he's waiting for.

"What?" I ask him, finishing my last sentence and turning to face him.

"Friends know what friends like and hate, right?" I nod carefully. I wasn't sure where Jace was going to go with this.

"Why?" I ask dubiously. Jace just shrugs, but I have a bad feeling that he's up to something. Like when he asked me to look after his money bank and it turned out he took Izzy's pocket money and hid it inside his; I got the blame for that – Jace owned up for it when dad threatened to stop my magazine subscription. "Magnus is nice" I tell Jace. "You shouldn't treat him badly… not for that Sebastian, or any of your friends" I think back to the night Jace and his friends had Magnus cornered in the living room and he left in a bloody mess. I don't quite think Jace has good intentions any more… but I don't know how much difference he can make with his friends.

"How about if you tell me what Magnus really hates, I'll play that Beyblade game with you?" I think about it for a moment and turn to face him; he has a strange expression on his face and for a moment I recognise it as guilt.

"But you're all filled up with stuff this week" I tell him, and he shakes his head surely.

"Practice is cancelled for the rest of the week – I can play with you tomorrow, if you want"

"Really?" My eyes flick to the game, set in the corner of my room. "I don't know Jace…why do you want to know-"

"There's that new one coming out, isn't there?" He interrupts., "You circled it in that magazine" I know the one. "I've saved up some spare cash – we could go halves and play it in the garden – I think Alec might play too?"

"Yeah?"

"Yep"

There's a knock at the door and Izzy tells us Alec's finished with dinner. I stand up from my desk and head over to the door; Izzy heads downstairs and Jace follows me out.

"What's it gonna' be, sport?" He asks. He has that face that Alec says is his 'get what he wants' face – and I know I'll regret it later, but he's happy. And the idea of him playing the game with me overrules my … _rationality. _

I cave.

"Water" I tell him. "Magnus hates deep water"


	25. Chapter 25

**Magnus. **

It seems that my interaction with both Lightwoods these past few days has obviously been a step too far. We'd barely walked in through the school door when Jace, Sebastian, Haig, and a few others I don't know decide it's funny to snatch Tessa's bag and hold it out of reach. Jem tugs her close protectively and my hand aims to bring Camille closer too – but she's far to head-strong to need chaperoning. She fires ahead, insulting them and regaining Tessa's bag.

"And you" She points to Jace. "Are _not _all that great"

"The trouble isn't with you" Jace tells her, swatting her poking finger aside. Being small and slight, Camille teeters and falls into one of Jace's larger, muscular friends. For a moment I'm sure she goes weak at the knees, but regains her pride and shoves herself away from him.

"Bane" Sebastian spits, grimacing. "I hope you and your friends have a _lovely _day" They laugh and walk away, and we consider ourselves lucky that no more harm was done. However, Tessa is still a little shaken and Camille is still furious. We ignore the brash start to the morning and head to our respective classes.

Break time sees us all together again, just in time for Jace and his merry band of followers to stroll across our path conveniently. Though, to give him credit, Jace seems to be keeping his larger friends at bay. Sebastian smirks firstly at Jem.

"Is that even your real hair colour?"

"What's it to you?" Jem retorts, making sure Tess was behind him before making a proper stance. "Buzz off; go and find someone else to annoy"

"I agree" Camille pipes up. "Anyone might think you actually _like _talking to us"

"Shut it, Belcourt" Haig snaps.

"I thought your _trouble _was with me" I step away from the others to try and move their attention, but he's having a good smirk at Camille and I don't like the look on his face.

"You're all getting just a little bit too cocky for your own good" Haig laughs and slings an arm over Sebastian's shoulder. He grins a cruel, calculating grin.

"We may have to do something about that" Sebastian agrees. They filter away seconds later and we continue with our break time, puzzled.

At lunch, we decide to eat somewhere different, other than the canteen, in the hope that they won't bother us again. It seems to do the trick.

We split up after lunch. We have separate lessons from here on out, but we agree to meet up as usual by the gates to walk home.

As neither of my final classes of the day were particularly interesting, I amuse myself by talking to new people, doodling random images and making plans for the upcoming weekend. I text Alec a few times, a joke here and there, or maybe an observation or an offhanded comment. We'd met up for five minutes in between lessons and had a fairly exciting make-out session in the shadows of the classroom – so by the end of the day, I'm well geared up for the weekend and eager to go over my plans with Camille and, later, Alec. He's become a fixture – we'd agreed to alternate weekends at eachothers homes; this week is my turn.

As the final lesson ends and people file out, I gather my things and put them into my bag as usual. I say goodbye to a few new friends and vow to remember their names, but there's doubt in my mind that I'll have forgotten them soon enough.

Within minutes, I'm alone in the classroom and just putting on my coat when a familiar figure stands in the doorway.

"Bane" Arms folded, muscles defined, Sebastian seems quite larger than I remember him being, but then again, the doorframe might be small. "Going somewhere?"

"Home, actually. Not that it's any concern of yours"

"Anyone expecting you?" He asks, stepping in and – oh, what a surprise. The entourage follows.

"Yes, actually" I say, thinking of Chairman Meow.

"Really? Parents?" He mocks, walking closer and closer as his friends fill the entrance way. Jace is there too, but it doesn't surprise me much. I find myself wondering how he's related _at all _to Max. "Mum? Dad?" He knows the answer to this well enough. "Well – mother, no. Sorry – but your dad? Is he expecting you?"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" I grumble.

"I don't want anything" He says, grinning. "It's more what I need. And what I need, and – well, what _Jace _wants…" He glances back at the blonde, who remains like a brick. Completely blank. "Are pretty much the same thing – so we're sort of killing two birds with one stone"

"By doing what?" I ask hesitantly, feeling every muscle in my body tense up. He's a few steps away, and I'm fairly sure if he launches himself at me I won't be responsible for any sort of action that might kill him. But he steps back, surprising me. The tension goes for a millisecond, only to rush back when I'm attacked from behind. A whack on the head and something goes over my eyes. I feel myself lurch -

The sounds eventually come back to me. Scraping, laughing, shuffling. A few seconds after, I get the feeling back in my body and I realise my hands are bound. Instinctively, I remain still, feeling for any sort of loose loop in the binding. But it doesn't matter.

Water rushes at my face and I recoil instantly, turning the opposite way and trying to make sense of my situation. I'm still blindfolded – I can't see and the water smells – and tastes – like chlorine. There seems to be a few of them, maybe four? They're all laughing and I hear one of them discard the empty container. It sounded like a bucket

"Wakey wakey, sunshine. Let's go put you with the others, shall we? Haig?" Presumably Haig comes over and launches me off my feet. My hands are bound awkwardly behind me and it hurts when he wrenches my arm to pull me – but I can't do anything other than follow. I don't make any sound, I know it'll only anger them. And most of what's in my head is sarcastic, and I'd hate to see how that would go down. I'm not entirely sure where we are, or where they're taking me. Maybe near the pool, if the chlorine was anything to go by? I shudder. I don't want to think about it.

It's only when I get a final shove, toppling off balance and falling to my knees, that I hear a familiar voice. _Camille. _My head turns to the sound.

"Magnus!" I can't tell if she's relieved or not, though, I'm not sure what – "You're not dead" She sighs and whispers 'thank God'. Apparently, she thought I was dead.

"Not that easy to get rid of, remember?" I tell her – or at least the general direction of her.

"Magnus, don't" _Tessa? _I'm kicked roughly to the side and I roll onto something, but it shifts and I'm suddenly quite comfortable. The sound of heavy footsteps overtakes my thoughts and suddenly the blindfold is ripped off me. I realise two things. One, I'm lying on Camille's legs. Two, that we're in the boy's locker rooms. I look up, first capturing the shock of bright hair out of the corner of my eye. It's Jem. He gives me a brave smirk, but his eyes flit back to Tessa and I know he's worried for her safety. _This has got to be my fault. _I think, instantly.

"Who knew," I begin, glaring at Sebastian first. "That you liked us _so _much that you just _couldn't _let us go home"

"Shut it, fag" He smirks. "Or else" I don't mean to, but it's an automatic reaction. Whenever anyone says 'or else;, you automatically think, or say, 'or else what'. My look apparently says it all and he pats my cheek – but its more like a slap. He shoves me aside and proceeds to grab Camille and pull her to her feet. Her hands are bound, like mine.

"Leave her alone" I growl, attempting to stand myself up. Jace shoves me down and his face makes sure I know to stay there. I scowl at him. "I'm sure you're better than this, Lightwood" I snarl, shaking my head. "You don't have to be a twat just because they are"

"If I were you, I'd shut up"

"You wouldn't _want _to be me; I'm a glittery fag, remember?" Despite our situation, I feel sorry for him. He genuinely looks like he has no choice, and perhaps in his world, he doesn't. It earns me another punch. I'm all ready to retaliate when Tessa's horrified protest turns me to her direction. More of Jace's followers are tugging her away from Jem, who they're beating like a punch bag. "Stop!" I tell them, then to Jace. "Stop it! Your trouble is with _me. _Not them"

"But apparently" Jace murmurs. "_They _are the only way to get to you. We're running out of ideas" He offers a shrug. I hear Camille scream 'fuck off' and turn to the sound. They have her clutched in Haig's strong hold, her hair being tugged upwards and held there. She protests and struggles, but she can't see Sebastian moving closer with a pair of scissors. All I see is her blonde locks, beautiful and shiny, tangled in a pair of meaty, vicious hands.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you all for the support! Fav's, and follows and whatnot! I thought I'd be nice and update two in a row (: so here you are! Also, apparently I've been nominated here (www*energizewipawards*blogspot* /2011/09/nominees*html)~(change *'s for dots!) – which is a first, for me! Unknown territory haha. But I'm glad you're enjoying the fic (though I seem to have a habit of writing really long fics, so I'm sorry for that), and I hope you're not getting too bored! On the flip side, I apologise for what follows – but oddly enough, it was one of the first sort of plot bunnies that I had when writing this fic.**

**Thanks again!**

**Magnus. **

_I hear Camille scream 'fuck off' and turn to the sound. They have her clutched in Haig's strong hold, her hair being tugged upwards and held there. She protests and struggles, but she can't see Sebastian moving closer with a pair of scissors. All I see is her blonde locks, beautiful and shiny, tangled in a pair of meaty, vicious hands. _

"Stop it" I beg Jace. "Please! Leave her—" Jem's voice tears me to his face; they've bound him up with rope, keeping him on the floor but making sure he's conscious enough, making sure he's able to face watching the other two strong football players take turns in kissing Tessa. "Tess" I breathe, barely able to watch her tortured face at every touch they place on her innocent self. "Stop it! Stop it, stop it now!"

"Are we annoying you, Bane?" Sebastian asks, calmly, glancing over at Camille. I catch her falling to the floor, her heartbreaking cry as she sees all her hair, her luscious locks, coiled in pieces around her. "Maybe next time you'll listen"

"Why are you doing this?" I breathe, turning to Jace. If anyone is going to get them all to stop it has to be him. "They've done nothing, What have I done to annoy you so much?" Something passes over Jace's eyes, but it's not enough for him to tell me. He turns his gaze over to Jem – I realise – and follow to see why he's looking. They're lathering something up on their hands, jeering as they pin him down. Within seconds they've attacked his head, not caring that his face is smashing into the tiles. I frown in confusion, but ultimately turn back to Jace; he lets a light laugh go and I assume this all some sort of sick joke to him. At the very least, he's finding all of this quite funny.

"You're twisted" I tell him. "You don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself" _I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been when I saw them all, all those months ago in the pet shop. I was glad I'd realised that they weren't all they portrayed themselves to be. _He doesn't say anything, his face unreadable. "I hope you're happy in the future; I really do" I say, almost snidely. "Spending a life being someone else's lap dog, being who everyone expects you to be, being this _dick _in front of me-" He glares at me and promptly punches me to the ground. "—it can't make you happy" I finish. "It can't"

"You have no idea-" He growls lowly and I frown at him as he stops.

"If you spend your life like this, you're going to be miserable. For your sake, and every one elses, I hope to the high heavens that you find some sort of bloody stability and something to be happy for, that _doesn't _mean putting other people down" Jace is too busy staring at me to make a move; I know it isn't him when I receive a blow to the head from behind, and most likely Sebastian, asking him if I'll be getting away with what I'd just said. The hand is placed threateningly on my shoulder. Jace still doesn't do anything but stand there looking Jace-like. Something passes over his face, an odd look of regret, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. I suddenly realise that he's inexplicably torn. He's stuck in the image that Sebastian has helped him to create. He _can't _help without risking that – and something tells me he's not just going to change his mind. Alec didn't, Izzy wouldn't, and neither would Jace. _This family is going to kill me. _

"Pipe down, Sebby-kins" I turn to the other. "If you want to put your hands all over me, just ask" Jace sucks in a breath as Sebastian's face turns angry.

"I've had it with your fucking mouth" Sebastian hauls me up, barely inches off the floor for all his might, and drags me along behind him. "_'Wha't's best for Alec', _be damned" He mutters, but I catch it.

"What are you doing?" Jace asks, surprising not only me – but Sebastian.

"What the fuck do you think? He's not gonna' get away with any of this" Sebastian is apparently making his own rules now; Jace tells him to stop but Sebastian won't listen. Haig and the others look on in confusion. Who to follow? The two guys with Tessa laugh and release her slight frame, racing towards me and Sebastian and running ahead. Apparently, they know where we're going. I bend my leg to support myself from the awkward half-up-half-down position Sebastian has me in. The others stop messing with Camille and Jem and turn to Jace. He doesn't give them any indication of what to do. He looks worn.

"Jace, dude, you're either with us or not. Don't go backing out now"

"We've done enough" Jace says carefully. "We don't need to-"

"It's his own fault anyway" Haig chimes in, stepping over to Sebastian and giving me a nudge and a suspicious grin. "I think he'll like it" I didn't know what I'm supposed to like – but I'm determined not to simply because he said I would. Though, anything with these two is most likely not going to be any good. "Besides, we have to do what's best for Alec". _What did that actually mean? _

I glance at Camille, her choppy, shoulder-length, freshly sliced hair barely touching her neck. She's comforting Tessa as best she can with her hands still bound, and despite the tears down her own face. Tessa is shaking with sobs into Camille's shoulder – there's bruises everywhere. I glance at Jem, alarmed to find he's on the floor, not moving, and his hair is changing colour. _Hair Dye. _

I'm wrenched away, Camille unable to do anything but look horrified and Tessa too shocked to do anything but cry. It's probably for the best. They couldn't do anything anyway; and in some stupid part of my brain, I'm glad Jem is unconscious. He won't try anything rash.

They tug me around the corner and into the corridor, where the smell of chlorine hits my senses and I'm instantly filled with panic. Sebastian laughs and tugs me harder, despite my heels digging into the floor, my wriggling protests and my amazing display of upper-body strength. But I'm not as strong as they are. And I won't give them the satisfaction of _asking _them to please not take me to the pool, thank-you.

They dump me by the edge of the swimming pool, closer to the deep water than I had ever been since I was a child. I can only stare at it and hope it gets shallow very, very quickly. But the more I do that, the more my depth perception throws me off and makes me dizzy. My chest clenches and I feel the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Don't" I whisper. "Please" My hands are still bound behind me and the flashes start to take over my thoughts. I slam my eyes shut.

"He looks scared – are you scared?" The voices zone in and out and I'm not sure if I'm moving, or if they're moving, or if nobody is moving and my hearing is playing up. _Just go away. _They jeer at me for what seems like hours. Some of the others decide to leave, giving me a few final hits before leaving me alone ultimately with Sebastian and Haig at the side of the pool.

"It's just you and us" Haig grins. Something sarcastic comes to mind about a threesome, but I can't form the words. I feel my hands loosen and I realise they've been unbound. Sebastian is right behind me, Haig to the side.

"You should stay away from Alec – we _know. _And you're not that good for him. You're _no _good for him – so why don't you do us all a favour and stay away" He hisses. "I hope you can swim"

The water envelopes me too quickly.

My clothes soak it up, dragging me down. I don't have the rationality to start taking off the layers, kicking off my shoes. I feel a pressure on my head, something holding me under. I'm not sure if it's my imagination, something my brain has linked with being under water, but I quickly realise I'm not rising to the surface and panic fills my chest. _They're holding me under. _

I can hear them laughing, muffled and slightly disjointed, but they're enjoying this. Then, I float up, breaking the surface.

I gasp in the air and splutter, my hands flailing. I flick the hair from my face and find their direction. They're grinning. I'm too stunned to do anything but float where I am. I'm too disorientated to know that I'm still within arms reach, and I curse at my stupidity when they duck me under again. I had no warning and my breath bursts free in bubbles. My lungs ache with the need for oxygen and my head screams to retaliate; I reach for the hands holding me down, I try to pry them free but they're stronger than I am. The flashes come back, first in small seconds –

The pool changes to the lake, the tiles becoming reeds and small pebbles.

Then longer, almost ten seconds, where the clear pool water turns murky and the hands holding my head are rougher, older, manlier. Trying to fumble for a grasp on my neck. Their faces merge into one and I'm staring, through a wall of water as I look up, at the man I've hated ever since. I can't find the air; my vision fades, but I feel the pressure leave and I scramble with the last of my energy to the surface. When I reach it, after I've grasped whatever I can to hold onto, after I've wrenched myself from the pool and laid face down, sodden and broken on the side tiles of the pool and just _breathed_, I realise I'm alone.

It was probably the adrenaline. I don't dwell on the onslaught of flashbacks, I don't think about almost being drowned and I don't think that it was people my own age that had the ability to do it as a freakin' joke. Instead, I scramble for the way they brought me and race back to the others. Jem's awake and he's managed to shuffle towards the others.

"Magnus!" Camille cries. "Oh God – you're – …all wet!" She sobs and shakes her head. "They didn't-" She starts, realising what she's going to say and stops. Her face pales. "They didn't-"

"The pool" Jem looks at me with his beautiful eyes and I do all I can not to fall apart. "Mag…"

"Don't" I tell him, untying his bound wrists first so I simply don't have to look at him. If anyone can make me spill my guts on the floor so I'm nothing but a shell by the end of it – it's him. Camille is still shaking her head, pity and horror on her face. "Cheer up dear" I whisper, kissing her cheek lightly, my lips trembling, before unbinding her hands too.

"But Magnus" She breathes, seconds before she bursts into tears. Now able to cover her face with her hands, she proceeds to do so.

"Tess" I whisper, stroking away her hair from her face. She's pale, cold and in shock. I doubt anybody has ever been this …. This _hateful _towards her. "We're going home, ok?" I tell her, unable to think or do anything else. She gives me a nod, but I'm worried for her. I turn back to Camille and help her up. Jem scoops an arm around Tessa but she shies away and bravely makes the walk on her own, sticking herself to the walls as she goes.

"_You should stay away from Alec" _Sebastian had said. "_We know. And you're not that good for him. So why don't you do us all a favour and stay away" _and "_We have to do what's best for Alec". _

All this had happened because of my association with Alec, because they knew – they knew _something. _Whether that was about our secret meetings here and there – or maybe they were just bluffing – I can't take the risk. Alec had been certain that Jace doesn't know – that nobody knows. Could he have been wrong? I'd dragged my friends into this – they were so much more than collateral damage – they were the full-on-impact. I look over at Jem, staring ahead at the girls. His usual calm natured self is slipping, I notice, as his hands curl into fists, his eyes shine like a roaring fire and his mouth shifts into a grim line.

This is all my fault.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I have a new supernatural fic idea (as in genre, NOT the tv series!). Any feedback is welcomed (pm me!). Basically - Would it bore you if it was matt-mello-deathnote related, again?**

**()()()()()()()()**

**Jace. **

As soon as I see Haig and Sebastian leave the school premises, I race back to the gym. They took it too far, way too far. It was only supposed to be a joke but then the others brought things along, like the scissors and the hair dye. There was no need for it. My hands fist up at my sides and my chest tightens.

I took it too far, I realise. I agreed to it, it was something I helped plan. Albeit, I never meant for it to go that far, but I initiated the fundamentals to start it and I wasn't brave enough to stop it. I know Alec has been hanging around Bane more, I sort of understood that they were friends and I was secretly happy of that – but then Sebastian had started up the impression that they were _together _together. And that was….odd. It made me feel odd for not knowing, and I was so sure that Alec would have told me if he swung that way. So sure, that I managed to calm Sebastian out of the idea, but – turns out Sebastian is pretty much a huge homophobe. It didn't matter whether or not Alec was or wasn't gay, that wasn't the point, apparently. It was the fact that Bane _was. _And that he was hanging around Alec too much, and things could turn awkward. When Sebastian said he _'knew', _he meant that he knew Bane had a crush on Alec. It had to be that. It was the only obvious explanation. But still, it never warranted a murder-attempt, because really, that's what it was.

I need to fix it.

By the time I reach the gym, they aren't there – none of them are there. As soon as I realise this I collapse against the doorframe and think where else they'd have gone. In their state, they couldn't have gone far, so I sprint to the main corridor, finding them almost at the exit. Bane has his arm around Camille, Jem seems tense beside them and the other girl, Tessa, is hugging herself to the wall. _I broke them. _I realise. This is completely my fault. I gave Sebastian the ammo, the gun _and _the body bag.

"W-wait" I call, knowing full well that I'm not going to get a welcome party. I jog to them, but I'm surprised that Jem is the first to lunge for me, not Bane.

"Go to hell!" He yells. "You've done enough – don't you think?"

"I never meant for it to go that far" I explain.

"People never do" Camille says quietly. "What did you _think _was going to happen?"

"I- I don't know" I admit. "I thought they'd stick with-…"

"Stick with the plan?" Jem echoes, shaking his head. "It's bad enough you had a freakin' plan!" He exclaims. "You _assaulted_ me and Camille" He hisses. "You sexually _harassed _my girlfriend!" He steps closer and Magnus pulls him back. "You tried to _kill _my best friend"

"I didn't mean-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells. "Go away! Get the hell away from us!"

"Can I at least drive you h-"

"Get. The hell. Away" I didn't think someone could _look _as hateful as Jem did then. He turns and keeps walking; Tessa follows, but keeps her distance. Camille gives a few seconds for Bane to follow suit, but when she sees he won't go, she hesitantly follows after Jem alone. When they're a fair distance away, Bane finally speaks.

"You know that what you did was illegal, right?"

"It wasn't supposed to go that far" I whisper. It occurs to me that I'm trying to convince myself more than tell him.

"Possible attempted murder – harassment at least. Sexual harassment, too. You do realise that each of them have it within their rights to go to the police with this?"

"I wouldn't blame them"

"Really?" He fires, eyebrows dipped. "Wouldn't muster up another plan to keep us quiet? Cause I'm expecting one"

"…They just want you to stay away from Alec"

"They?" He echoes. "Not you?"

"I don't mind. You make Alec happy and I see that. They see what they want to see and that's why this happened. I won't deny I let it happen, and I'm sorry for that. I'd like to-"

"We don't need your help" Magnus says. "You've done enough, wouldn't you say?" His voice is hollow, empty now. "Even if you hadn't done any of this, if you were some innocent person in all of this – we wouldn't get in your car and let you take us home. Because you, Mr Lightwood, don't give a shit about anyone but yourself – which, by the way, you _clearly _demonstrated by choosing to come back and help _after _your friends have gone. You're saving your own skin, going behind your friends back like this. There's no reason for you to hurt your pitiful self image" I don't know what to say, but Magnus begins to walk away.

"Please – just let me make sure you get back home safe" I ask.

"There would be no need for that if you hadn't done any of this" He reasons.

"Look, I _know, _ok!" I grab his arm and stop him from walking, but he winces and tugs it free, promptly laying a punch on my face. I stagger back ever so slightly; he's walking away. "I know what I did and I can't change that – I'm trying to help here! For Alec's sake!" I jog after him, almost slipping on his wet-patched footsteps. He slows.

"I thought the punch was enough of a hint as to how much we _don't _want your help" He turns to face me. "I despise water" He snaps. "But something tells me that you _already _knew that and yet you _still _went ahead and let them do _this_" He indicates to his wet self. "Was tormenting my friends in front of me not enough? Couldn't you have done one or the other?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter" He spits. "And in case it hasn't _clicked _in that _thick _skull of yours, I _hate _cars! So no, I don't want a fucking lift, and I'm sure as hell sure that none of them three are going to want one off of you either" He pauses, debating. "And you know what?" His voice falls quieter now. "It's bad enough that my own _dad _tried to drown me – but it's just that bit worse that _you_" He looks at me sourly. "Practically a _stranger, _and by _no _means a friend or family – have the nerve to even _attempt _to do _exactly _the same thing" He pauses for a breath and uses it to laugh. "Who the _fuck _does that? Over _what, _exactly?! What the hell did I do?"

"Sebastian doesn't like you hanging around Alec" I tell him. "He didn't like you hanging around Izzy, either. But Sebastian has eyes like a hawk, and he can make things seem pretty convincing. Like you and Alec…" He freezes for a moment. "Look, I don't care if things are…_that way inclined _with you…but I don't know about Alec; I'd like to think he'd have told me if he…but he hasn't – so all I'm asking is that if any of this is a game to you – just to-"

"If this is a game for anyone, it's you and your band of beef-eaters" Magnus grates. "I'm gonna' go now, before anything else happens to my friends" He storms off, soundless.

This time I let him, watching as he leaves the building with his friends at his side. My insides ache and my head feels heavy. I haven't felt this guilty in a long while, but I know that I've seriously overstepped the mark here. My gaze lingers on the door, the echoes of the empty school surrounding me when something comes to mind. The fight back at the house, when we'd texted Magnus and made him come. Sebastian mentioned there was a rumour about Magnus' own 'flesh and blood' wanting him dead. I don't know why I didn't remember this before.

I was supposed to text Alec and tell him when I was planning on coming home so he could come and get me if he was free. But I think the walk home is needed; I switch my phone off and walk the long way.

**Camille.**

I make him blindfold me before he starts. We're huddled in the kitchen, Jem cuddling Tessa in the corner by the door, myself sat on a stool in the middle with Magnus behind me, a pair of scissors in his hand. Because he couldn't _blindfold _me as well as cut my hair, we improvised with sunglasses with paper stuck over the front. Tessa had her iPod in Magnus' speaker dock, softly playing some musical but slightly depressing tunes. I feel Magnus' hands at the ends of the longest bits of my hair, combing through it rhythmically and carefully.

"I'm sorry" He whispers.

"Who needs long hair anyway" I joke, holding my breath and waiting for the—

It takes forever, but he manages to even it out around the edges. I can feel his nimble fingers working in his magical way, and he may not be a hair dresser, but I'll save that for a day where I won't break down in tears. After a life-long wait, he pulls back and I think he's done.

"Why don't we go full out?" He murmurs.

"I'm not going bald" My hands raise instinctively to my shoulders, where my hair used to lie over, in an attempt to save it. Of course, there was nothing there now.

"You're a girl, dear" Magnus kisses my cheek from behind. "Girls like the salon, and we can pretend" I hear him shuffle and reach to take off the glasses, but a cold hand touches mine. Soft, with long nails. Too long to be Jems, he bites his.

"Hang on, he's on to something" I keep the glasses on and wait with Tessa's hand on mine. Soon after, I feel a cold shock on my head and a 'shh' sound.

"What are you-"

"I'm spritzing it. It'll save you getting in the shower, or draping your head inside it – just bare with me. Tess – can you find the extension cord? Should be in my room"

"Magnus, please" I feel my eyes burn with the promise of tears, and I can't wipe them away without disturbing the glasses.

"Shhh, hey" He rubs my shoulder, then my arm before enveloping me in a hug. "You're beautiful. Your hair is an accessory – and we're going to renew it; I promise, you won't be bald" He pulls back and continues to spritz my hair what I can only assume is water. But then again, Magnus has an abundance of hair supplies so it could be anything from heat defence to glitter-spray. Not long after, he begins brushing it and snipping again, my fears worsen that the more he snips the more hair I'm losing. Tessa stays in front of me once she'd brought back the extension lead, her hands in mine, slowly rubbing. She then stops, and the suddenness worries me. I hear a whisp of her laugh and she sets my hands down on my knees properly. She gently splays out my fingers and tells me to stay still. Someone passes her something and I feel the cool run of liquid along my nails. She's painting them.

"It better not be that horrible mango colour"

"It's got glitter in it" Tessa says. "And it's red" It makes me smile. As Tessa sets about my nails, Magnus turns on what I know to be the hair dryer, and I spend the next few minutes tensed in my seat waiting to be electrocuted. But it doesn't happen, and my hair feels baby-soft when Magnus has finished applying everything he feels the need to.

"What do we think, lovelies?" He stands back, presumably, and I wait for their reaction.

"Super-sexy" I can tell Jem is grinning.

"You look cute – in an edgy sort of way. It suits you" Tessa agrees. She removes my glasses and directs me to the mirror in the living room. About half an hour of being blindfolded has made me slightly disorientated, but looking in the mirror, I am stunned. Magnus has done brilliantly, so much so that my desire to go to the hairdressers has completely gone. Where it was choppy and haphazard, it was smooth and feather-light, layers making a lot lighter than I was used to. I ran a hand through it, my now-side-swept bangs brushing my eyebrows and falling into the layers around my face. He'd even put glitter dust on the edges.

"I might be correct in saying that it's very hard for you to look _bad _in any sort of accessory" Magnus complements, quickly adding a red bow to the side of my hair, matching my nails. "See?" The tears are leaving streaks on my cheeks_. _I feel bad – on one hand, my hair had gone. No more luscious locks to play with, or braid, or pin up or twist. But on the other hand, it had been salvaged. I wasn't bald. I hug Magnus, unable to tell him 'thank you' in enough words or ways to get him to understand. He runs his hands experimentally through my hair, then, satisfied, hugs me closer.

"Jem's turn" Magnus then directs, suddenly turning to the spritzer and attacking Jem with it.

"What _are _you doing?! It's going to take more than water to get it out! Magnus, stop!" They chase each other around the kitchen, a happy entertainment. Jem falls into the side of the sink, bumping his hip and then hobbling backwards in laughter. He manoeuvres into the living room with Magnus hot on his heels, Tessa and I staying in the safety of the kitchen.

They chase eachother around, Jem inadvertently toppling anywhere where Magnus wasn't expecting. He was sporadic but a quick thinker, but he hadn't quite thought out the logic of the _bathroom. _He falls into the door with a laugh, his arm knocking the door open by accident. It was obvious he meant to right himself and then attack Magnus again, but he hadn't expected the door to be there and had fallen inside. Tessa gasps, concerned for his safety, and rushes into the living room to see. I follow suit, but Magnus has Jem pinned to the floor with the spritzer firing repeatedly into his face.

"Arg—" He bats his hands in front of him in protest, eventually tackling Magnus's waist and – with both their body mass – swivelling each other over. I'm not sure he's realised where they've ended up, too caught up in their laughter. Jem gains the upper hand easily while I try to place the last time Magnus ate. He's skinnier and evidently lighter, as Jem's pranks used to go unaffected – but it seems all too easy for Jem to attack and Magnus to get trapped. Jem's flailing limbs and laughter make me smile and I realise Tessa's holding back a grin, but the play-fight gets taken out of our sight and something collides with the door – slamming it shut. The fight continues inside, we can hear their laughter, but my heart begins to race and my smile quickly fades.

"That's enough, guys!" Tessa says, her motherly tone probably causing them to quieten. She approaches the door. "Time's up – we have other things to do!" But there's deathly silence on the other side of the door. "Jem?" She calls, reaching for the handle.

"Magnus?" I say, louder, following her lead as she tries to open the door, but it's locked. "Jem!" I accuse. Magnus rarely locks his bathroom door – it's the general rule that if it's closed, then there's someone in there. "

"Jem?" Tessa tries the handle again. "Hey!"


End file.
